peaches
by simsgal
Summary: AU. Her distilled blue eyes introduced her to something dangerous that left a nasty after taste on the palette of her memories. Those same irises that send men in into pleasurable shivers, and made their fantasies come alive, got her into dark trouble. Deep, irreversible, dark trouble. "How can you help me, Friar? Exactly, you can't."
1. Prologue:: peaches

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature situations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

 **Authors note at the end.**

Prologue

 _Blonde Fest_

It's a busy night tonight, with all the girls bustling around the dressing room, dare it be called so, trying to make last minute adjustments to their outfits and making sure not a single curl was out of place. Fridays were always packed and they _had_ to deliver. The pressure of a million eyes and the heat of fluorescent lights fell upon them as soon as they went to perform.

"… _You stepped on my fucking shoe…"_

"… _Pass me the red lipstick…"_

"… _tonight, Jerry and his boys will be out there. I want him to throw me a big ole' ring…"_

All of these things kiss past a certain blonde's ears as she exhales slowly to compose herself. This was something routine to her by now, at least it should be, but before every show she still got small tingles in her stomach and had to clear her mind for the stage.

"Line up! Maya, Kara, Talia, Damia, and Jayda!" Kira's smooth and promising voice rings through the doorway as said girls stand to go line up behind stage. Maya stumbles behind a girl slightly taller than her, attempting to make careful and precise steps (well, as much as she can in five inch heels), and as they get closer to the front of the club they can hear the applause, catcalling, and excitement increasing. Kira, in her usual all black attire, creeps her way onto the stage sexily, causing the house to roar with readiness.

"Gentlemen! Ladies!" she starts, her rich voice wafting into her microphone, her high ponytail is bobbing with enthusiasm. "It's that time of the week again! Your favorite Fridays: _blonde fest!"_ The two last words are barely heard over the audience's roar of approval and excitement. And just like that, the tune of the music begins as the called girls, all blondes, slink their way onto the stage under the bright and colored lights and booming music that seem to vibrate their entire bodies.

Maya knows how things go. She knows she needs to keep a sexy look on her face at all times, and she knows to look at Damia if she forgets her knows that she should never cringe while on stage, even if some of the neon hued lights find their way into her eyes. She can't see any faces out in the sea of expressions, but her name leaves the mouth of some lustfully, except, they don't preach _her_ name.

They say _Peaches. They cry out Peaches, hoping she will throw them a single smile with sultry pink lips, or wink with one of her distilled blue irises, throwing them into ecstasy._

With an expected groan, Lucas opens his eyes slowly as they adjust to the sunlight creeping into his window.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He turns to see his fiance folding clothes at the end of the bed. She does this carefully, making sure creases are lined up and that each garment carries the scent of fresh lavender.

"Well good morning to you, Riles." His hoarse sleepy voice rings out, a smile twitching at his lips. "You want coffee don't you?" she shakes her head quickly.

"No. Maybe I just want to be in here with you!" she says jovially as he sits up slowly.

"You can't work the coffee machine." He says, breaking her lie as her shoulders drop in admittance.

"Not _yet_."she proclaims in a pouty voice as he finally stands, plants a kiss on her head, and then goes the bathroom to relieve himself.

As he stands, he shakes his head to get the tightness out of his neck. He flushes, pulls his pajama pants back up, and leaves the bathroom, hating the feeling of cold tile on his feet. Knowing her partner, Riley throws the tall man a pair of warm socks. He catches them and gratefully slips them on, before sitting right next to the laundry basket and watching her routine movements. His eyes trace her fingers as they pick up one of his shirts, fold the sleeves together, and then she uses her chin to fold it the rest if the way before patting the top of it and placing it into the white plastic bin.

"You're not going to help? Just watch?" she teases him, he simply tucks a group of brunette tresses behind her perked ears and grabs a pair of her underwear and attempting to put them over her head. "Nevermind, stop that."

"I told you to never ask me for help with laundry."he reminds her as she nods with remembrance.

"I know. That was the day I got a new pair of pink jeans - " she starts before taking a pair of lounging pants from the unfolded pile.

"Very funny, Mathews." He is not amused by her mockery. "Do you want coffee or not?" he stands to go make it, he already knows her answer.

"Don't kiss me." She says and he raises an eyebrow. "You have morning breath." She is childishly gushing and stifles a shriek of laughter as he kisses her anyway; right on her natural lips, and then leaves the bedroom. It was a small apartment but nicely furnished and in a good location. It was decorated mostly to Riley's tastes, because he couldn't resist her pouty face and loved seeing her smile, and the entire living room resembled her bright and naïve persona. The kitchen on the other hand resembled Lucas: sleek, silver, metal, with a dark glint. He presses buttons on the coffee machine to brew a fresh pot, and then docks his phone onto the speaker so his favorite music plays lightly.

Riley then waltzes in, her same content and light expression across her pretty face.

"You know, I saw a baby room yesterday." She tells him for maybe the second time but he listens anyway. "I was selling this house to a couple just starting their family. I could tell it was a baby room—it _screamed baby_!" she excitedly pipes up.

"And?"

"Babies are cute." She starts. _This talk, again._ He thinks this and holds back a sigh as she sits on the kitchen table, her feet swinging. " _Our_ baby would be really cute." They have this same conversation every other day. Riley Mathews was officially baby crazy. Sometimes she forgot about it but sometimes it sprung up at the most inconvenient times.

"Maybe. Maybe it would look like a monkey." He teases as she shoots him a look.

"Naomi would _not_ look like a monkey, Friar!" _Oh my god, Riles. Names?_ "Besides, you seemed really fine with a baby last week." She tells him innocently. He chuckles.

"Riley, you can get a man to agree to almost anything when you're-"

" _Don't say it!"_ she squeaks covering her ears childishly.

"Oh please! I know your secret!" he jeers louder as she hops off the table and approaches him, attempting to cover his mouth. "You act all cute and innocent now but last week Riley- you almost _killed_ me!" he laughs as she covers his mouth and giggles back, her cheeks flushing.

"I—I! I did not!" He removes her hand and kisses it, his finding their way around her waist.

"Oh, but you did. Why do you think I started calling you _'Little Miss Texas'_ last year?" her brown eyes wedge closed as she smirks deviously. "Say it."

"Because…" she begins. "I ride you to town." She groans out and he simpers at this before giving her another kiss on her pouted lips and pouring her a coffee.

"Exactly."

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the city, Maya has a ruder awakening.

" _Hart!"_ a loud bang is heard, causing the blonde to shift out of her somewhat peaceful sleep and instead shoot up, heart beating and a drop of spit running down her chin. Standing she calms herself and puts a loose hair back in its home behind her ear. " _Open this door! You're three days over, sweetheart!"_

"C-coming!" she replies to the harsh voice, mutters a swear, and makes her way to her dance bag. "Where did I put the…" she asks herself frantically as she looks around, her long ponytail swishing behind her, matching her demeanor.

" _You have five seconds to open this-"_ Yanking the door open to stifle his loud octave, she invites him in with a hand gesture (facetiously) and then continues to look around for the rent submission slip. "What's your excuse this time? Sick aunt? Crazy uncle?" he taunts her, waiting for her rationale. Maya simply sighs and upon finding the paper her usual smirk curls at her chapped lips.

"Nothing, Jimbo." She starts in a jeering manner. She goes to her dance bag and pulls out the right amount of money, slips it in the rent submission slip envelope, and licks the sticky adhesive until its slick with slobber before closing it and handing it to the disgusted landlord. "375. Right there. Bam." She says before going over to second window in her small living room and kitchen area, and opening it. The city ambiance fills the room and she feels more at ease.

"Wow, thanks." Jim mumbles in an annoyed matter before rolling his eyes as Maya completely dismisses him and begins painting on her pad that sat on a peeling and rickety desk.

"Yeah…" is all she mutters, too entranced in her craft; he lets himself out and she looks over her shoulder to make sure he's gone. She releases a pent up breath and looks out of the window, past the fire escape and out into the city. The view wasn't too good but Maya could _hear_ what she wanted to see. So, she painted what she heard. It was something that always carried her away. Made her feel like something. She sighs and stands, not wanting to paint anymore after a few annoying thoughts flow from the back of her brain.

 _You need to get a real job._

 _Painting won't pay the bills. Sperry's can't forever._

 _You need to do better, Hart._

Pushing them back to their depths, she instead goes to make breakfast in the trusty toaster that still hasn't given up on her. Her favorite, as of late, was hazelnut spread on toast. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed it, and then into the next cabinet and grabbed the remaining two slices of bread. The ends.

Her mother always said nothing was wrong with the ends. _Ain't nothing wrong with those ends, baby. Your peanut butter sandwich will be just as good;_ Is what she would say, rubbing young Maya's head of then lighter and thinner blonde hair. Young Maya often wondered why the ends of the bread were so ghettoized and disliked. They tasted just the same. They kept the sandwich together just the same.

And it always was just as good.

xxxxxxx

"1…2…3…4— _stop, stop_. Kelie! What are you doing?" breathing heavily, Maya graciously accepts the break and puts her hands on her hips as she catches her wind. It was a little warm in the club today, which was weird for a New York September.

"I was following Fra-" Kira cuts her off with an annoyed noise and shakes her head.

"Do you want to be cut? I can cut you so fast. Jay wants perfection tomorrow, and you're not giving it to me, baby." She tells the girl softly as Kelie nods and takes a few deep breaths. Kira's tone switches as she turns to Maya's group of girls. "Maya, Missy, nice turn."

"Thanks, Kee." Missy says as she stands upright and they all get back into group. And just as Kira is about to tell the DJ to start the track again, the door slams open, bright sunlight streaming in and then closes as Jay Ferucci slides in with his slinky boys that always trail him.

 _They're like fleas—he's the mutt;_ Maya thinks with a small smirk as she finally stands back up, retreating from her sitting stance.

"Hi, girls." His handsome and smooth voice wafts out as all of the girls give their required reply.

"Hi-i-i, Jay." They all ring out in unison, dragging out the " _I",_ some more enthusiastic than others. Kira also turns to grin at Jay and hops off the stage.

"So what do we have going on here?" he asks her as she smiles her big smile and gestures towards the gathering of dancers on stage.

"Well we just got done practicing intro. Then, I'm doing cuts for solos." She states, placing her hands on her hips. Maya notices her yellowed French manicure. She looks to her own blue chipped nails and erases all thoughts of judging Kira away. Jay slips his cheap aviators off and gives an impressed but expectant look.

"I would like to see this for myself." He says, and all the girls know his decision is final. They all line up in their spots for the intro number, eyes focused and concentrated on not screwing up. Jay wasn't as gracious as Kira. He would cut you for the whole week if you missed even one move, one step, or sexy glance. Kira nods and looks up to the DJ.

"Track!" and as the music, _Toxic_ _,_ begins and the girls go through their choreography. Kira nods as they perform each move as they should, not missing a beat.

Maya walks behind Jayda, her spot after the hook, and mimics her moves to a T, each arm sling and leg drape intricate and seductive as she locks eyes with Jay to avoid being cut.

" _Woah, woah,woah—cut the music."_ Jay's voice is deadly serious and the track is girls, slightly winded, stop and wait for his harsh jurisdiction. His dark, captivating eyes scan the girls for a moment before shaking his head. "You, you—red hair-" he begins in a somewhat irritated tone as the girl's eyes widen and all the rest of the dancers release pent up breaths, glad its not them being called out. "Kendra what was that?" The red headed girl takes a discreet exhale and then steps forward.

"My name is Kaylee-" he rolls his eyes.

"Don't care, cut." She throws her hands away from her small hips in protest.

"Jay! Jay please!" she pleads, hopping off stage as Maya pities her. Begging makes it worse. "I need this intro, I need this money!" she whispers breathlessly as one of Jay's goons-Maya thinks his name is Taylor or something like that—eyes her up and down.

" _I_ know one way you can make some money." He flirts at her as she gives him a disgusted look, but his eyes stay glued to her petite but nicely shaped butt but slowly trail to her head of red velvet toned hair.

"Keep whining, I like it." Jay teases as his friends laugh. His mood then turns serious, it was so quiet you could hear Maya's heart beating—she was still a bit winded but also watching the intense scene before her. "Kaylee, you stick out like a red, sore, thumb." He begins. "You're slow as hell, forgot your move, and make the ugliest ass expressions I have ever scene. You've pissed me off just by showing up and even having the audacity _—the audacity to even talk back,_ so you know what… cut for the whole week."

" _No!"_ she cries out in complete agony as if someone had shot her.

"Let's make it two." He says with a sense of malice in his voice, and then turns away from her, looking over her head completely as she was Maya's height, or even shorter.

With one look from Ferucci's goons the girl realizes if she doesn't leave in the next two minutes she'll be in a huge compromise. Throwing a look to Kira, who says nothing but gives a small look that somewhat apologizes for her bosses—their boss' behavior. She grabs her bag off the floor near the other bags, and storms out, past the boys and out of the tall door, leaving a slam behind her after flushing out. Kelie looks to the ground; Maya is too busy preparing for the next run, because she already knew it would happen as soon as Kaylee was dismissed.

" _That could've been me…"_ she hears Kelie say this, and can tell that she won't forget it. This time, after Kira yells for the song to start Kelie is dancing harder than ever.

xxxxxxx

"What's going on, what's going on?" Zay asks cheerily as Lucas enters the office area of the station, coffee in hand and usual stoic yet easy expression sculpted across his face.

"Babineux." He adresses him, placing his coffee on the former's desk before doing a small handshake. "How are things this morning?" Zay swivels in his chair a bit, which indicates a slow and boring day, so far.

"Nothin' really. Some guys got pulled in by Dobbs for some petty crimes." The look of question is seen across Lucas' face and Zay grins. "Snuck into ladies changing rooms in the mall yesterday." He starts. "Took multiple pictures." Lucas raises an eyebrow and his mossy eyes light up with a hint of amusement and jester.

"Do you still have them? Asking for uh, evidence purposes." He jokes as they both laugh. Another black man, also tall and a bit more built comes down the aisle past Zay's desks and shakes his head in a friendly manner.

"Already being a creep, Friar?" Billy Ross gives him a head nod and Lucas smirks childishly.

"You can count on me, Billy."

"That's Detective Ross to you." He waves a hand at him and then picks his coffee back up and makes his way to his own desk that is a bit down the aisle. He slips off his light jacket and lays it across the back of his leather-wheeled chair. He starts up the desktop and gets settled in quietly as office ambience fills his ears in a familiar way.

"… _Yes ma'am I understand that you're upset, please calm down…"_

"… _can you describe what the perp was wearing, sir….?"_

" _We should totally get quesadillas later. This place…"_

xxxxxxxx

Lucas sits in his usual seat as they sit in front of the topic and watch board. Nothing is on it this week, except for a few that have committed petty crimes tacked off to the side of the white board portion. The Major of the ATF and DEA sector— Charlie Gardner leans at the end of the table with his usual smile across his face.

"Good morning, team." He greets them all and Billy looks at his gold Rolex without discretion.

"12:23. Noon. Afternoon." Lucas chuckles discreetly at this and Charlie resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Thank you, Ross." He then turns to face the board and motions to his assistant to pull up the digital smart screen. "Anyway, we think something is floating around in the under ground. We need the some of the ATF and DEA department looking at this case." He pulls up two pictures that Lucas scours at. They looked like complete and undeniable pushers. Billy does a double take.

"Wait, wait… isn't that Coleman? Arrested last month on a DUI-" he starts as another woman of force, specifically from the DEA unit nods.

"Bailed out by the bottom guy." She finishes. Lucas remembers Zay talking about this—he was one of the DEA agents assigned to the case last month.

"So, wait—he's got himself hooked up again? Isn't he on surveillance?" Charlie nods, taking a sip of his black coffee and gesturing towards Lucas.

"Damn right, Detective Friar. The guy won't stop. We think this time he's in some sort of partnership with one of the biggest goons of NYC after dark—Ferucci." A blonde with her frizzy curls in a tight ponytail nods back to her team. Her CSI team was assigned to the case just as Lucas and Billy were assigned. "So, Friar, you and Ross will be working with Dale's CSI team on this case, I expect only the best on this." Mariah Dale smiles across the table at Lucas, who gives her a nod.

"I'll call you when I need you." He teases as she rolls her dark eyes.

"Try to keep up, Friar." Mariah retorts, and after this small banter the serious mood returns and everyone is ready to retreat to their desks and begin the case paperwork and go through the checklist. Lucas and Billy were stoic as they gather their papers to the meeting room, they joke around all of the time, but their jobs were something they took _very_ seriously.

"I'll try to pull up Ferucci's files in the database with some help from Liza; Ross go ahead and get Babineux to build up a warrant with Friar that will cover his home and work." Charlie calls behind his broad shoulder, and with that they disperse to do their work. As soon as Lucas gets back to his desk, austere face on and ready to work, but his phone buzzes across his desk. A picture of young Riley and her toothy smile lights up across the screen.

"Hello? What's wrong?" he asks immediately—it had to be an emergency if she calls while he's working.

"Oh nothing, do you think pink or lilac is better?" his eyes squint in confusion. _This better not be baby stuff. I swear to god._

"P-pink or lila-" he starts, but then scoffs. "Riley I'm at work. I'm very busy and don't have the time-" On the other end, Riley's eyebrows furrow and her mood takes a swivel.

"Don't have time for _me_? Your fiance? And our potential future baby?" she squeaks out; he groans, but inwardly as to not draw attention to himself.

"Riley, you aren't pregnant." He tells her exasperatedly, letting a file slap onto his desk as he sorts them out. He can imagine her pacing around the house right now, just thinking up baby names and color schemes and it slightly annoys him.

"You never know, Lucas!" she exclaims. "Contraception is never 100 percent, baby." He rubs his face and then lowers his voice even more.

"Riley, baby, did you take your meds today?"

" _Lucas Friar it has nothing to do with that! You act like it controls my whole mood!"_ she shouts at him over the phone and he stretches his eyelids. _God I love her. I love her to pieces but she can drive me crazy._

"Baby. Take them. Please." And then she starts sniffling.

" _I-I want a L-Lucas junior!"_ she whines and he smiles before making a note to call the pharmacist to refill her prescription.

"I know. I will call today." He tells her as she sniffles less. He can visualize her smiles.

"I like Dr. Joy." And he confirms this once again. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell." She apologizes.

"It's fine. I love you, see you when I get off." And with that he ends the call and goes back to work.

Xx

 **Hey guys! I hope you like the first chapter of** _ **Peaches**_ **. If you haven't figured it out, Maya plays a stripper who is trying to earn her way out of the cruddy life and Lucas is engaged to Riley, living as a criminal justice professional while she is a Realtor who is aching for additions to their family.**

 **This is a Lucaya Story, Lucaya endgame, so keep that in mind.**

 **Most of the characters will be making an appearance in this AU. In the circumstances, which will be more in depth later—Riley and Maya DO know eachother, but they aren't super close. Yet. ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))) x 9**

 **R &R**

 **EDITS:**

 **I edited this chapter to fix job mix ups. Lucas and Billy are Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms (ATF) officers, Zay is a Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) agent. It bugged me that I got those jobs mixed up so I tried to apply them better.**

 **ATF: They work with the illegal possession and distribution of alcohol, tobacco, and firearms. They do raids, collect/search for evidence, do interviews, arrest suspects, set up surveillance, and get search warrants. They also prepare documents for higher-ups to check out during the case.**

 **DEA: Work more behind the scenes. They conduct investigations, set up surveillance to monitor drug dealers, and organize secret interference to stop drugs from getting around.**


	2. chapter one:: the riley chapter

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature situations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

 **My goal was at least 10 follows- thanks guys! Here is chapter one. I proofread as good as possible because last time I found so many mistakes (of course, after I published it, making me look like an illiterate and dazed coon). Yo thanks to PrincessDoll, snowdrifts, and imaginationrunsfree for the first comments!**

the riley chapter (1)

Tucking maybe the same strand of hair behind her ear, Riley taps her neat nails on her oak desk before spinning around in her chair (and of course earning a short giggle from the childish girl) to face her filing cabinet. She had to dig up a certain criteria for a family stopping by later that day, and had to finish up with the Pryers. Her desk was already covered in various files and scattered papers, two coffee cups and a water bottle with pink lipstick across the top and rim. Her mind was as scattered as her desk, well, not as bad but to an extent they were hand in hand. She opens up the Pryer file and her eyes scan it as she marks through the houses they checked yesterday with a pen, and writes their comments below them in the space provided.

 _House 1- 3468 Clearwater Townhouses_

Riley liked this house. She liked it a lot, really. It reminded her of her parent's house, her childhood home. It had similar brick and an almost identical layout.

" _And this is the sub-master bedroom. It has its own bathroom, it's smaller but its also connected to the master bedroom through this-" she walks over to a tall door and opens it gently, showing them the room they had seen a moment earlier. "Door." Cheyenne Pryer smiles and looks to her husband who looks at the ceilings through the frames of his glasses._

" _I don't know baby… the location won't be too good for Kylee." Dale Pryer looks out of the bay window and Riley resists the temptation to go sit on it._

" _This window… I love it. We could paint it and add some lace trim… this could be her room." She whispers gleefully, and with one glance Dale knows this is final. He sighs, which Riley recognizes as the "giving in to the wife" sigh, and gives him a dimple-revealing grin that he returns._

" _I guess it'll be this one, ."_

Her phone rings, breaking her out of the recent memory and she reaches over coffee cup number two to answer the landline.

"Riley Mathews, how can I assist you?" she answers, sounding professional and ready for work.

"Did you decide? On pink or lilac?" she sighs, it's just Kisara, and for a moment her annoyance mimics Lucas'. No wonder he hated when she did this.

 _I'm still going to call him though._ _Whenever I want, in fact._

"Kisara I thought you were a real person. Y'know, a client." She starts as she marks out more rejected Pryer houses. "And he didn't want to hear it."

"Of course… I never saw Lucas as the daddy type, really. Ever since you introduced me to him, all I saw was unstable bachelor." Kisara starts, and on her side of the line she is taking a break in paint covered overalls. She peers behind her at a room she is almost finished painting, and then nods to her partner.

"Well he's nothing like that. We're together now and he is totally committed and stable." Riley says quickly, imagining her friend's smirk over the line. "And he even makes me french toast."

"He's whipped." Ki jokes which results in a snort from the brunette, and to the black girl's amusement Riley makes the whipping noise. "Okay, I'll let you work. You have to obtain the coin." She jokes as Riley laughs.

"Obtain the coin indeed, Kisara. Bye." She clicks the line down and then slides thE Pryer file to the side. She takes a deep breath and folds her hands over the top of her desk.

"I need another coffee." She chirps before standing and emptying into the main hall. There were other renters also making their way to and fro. Kisara also had an office for her painting business on the same floor, and Darby's manager was settled a floor below Riley. After making her way down to the lounge, she does a small jig when she sees coffee is already prepared—Riley really shouldn't drink things like this… that give her _more_ energy.

As a result of Kisara's comment, Riley thinks back to college. It was only three or four years ago (she was going to turn 27 in December) but it seemed really distant. It was a whirlwind for her. Lots of things happened—lots of growing up. Swallowing, she shakes her head and thinks of something else, or tries to.

But she can't.

 _It's really warm out for September._ She thinks, trying to fill her brain with anything else, anything that doesn't snap her back into her university years. _This coffee is really, very good. The walls in here could use some work—maybe I could ask Ki._

The brunette sighs as she caves in and thinks about meeting Lucas, and struggling to keep up with all the work, and how Kisara had to drive her home countless times due to Lucas' careless nature—

 _But it's all different now. He's better and he's mine._ She forces this into her thoughts almost painfully. _Lucas Friar will never hurt me, not now._

It was true. At that time, they were both young and green.

After finishing the warm drink she throws out the Styrofoam cup so she can prepare for her upcoming clients, and leaves the lounge.

xxxxxxxxx

Later that day Lucas and his friends go to the local sports bar for lunch. The distance wasn't long so the three walk there and get their usual spot in the corner of the bar. Billy, out of habit reaches over and grabs a menu from over the bar. The bartender just sends him a smile that he returns.

"Don't do it, Ross." Zay warns his co-worker and friend about the dangers of women constantly, because out of the three Billy was the most flirtatious. "I've had enough girls calling me and wondering why you don't call them anymore." Lucas snorts as he peers at the TV, at a recorded football game that he missed yesterday.

"I can't help it, Zay. There are too many beautiful women." He glances at two girls that walk by right as he says this. "How can a man choose just one?"

"I have." Lucas says before rolling his eyes at the TV—he was glad he didn't watch. The Giants were acting like a little league team.

"And so have I." Zay says as his mind drifts to Vanessa. "And she's perfect. Tall, brown, and perfect." Billy snorts.

"I know you aren't talking, Friar. Back in college you out-hoed even _me_." Lucas stiffens up at the mention of that, as does his jaw.

"Watch it." And his tone lacks amusement or jester so Billy knows to back off. Thankfully to Zay, who could feel burgeoning tension, the bartender struts over and gives them a smile that could melt ice. Billy returns this and knows he could get her if he tried, with his deep brown eyes and smooth dark skin.

"Hi guys, the usual?" she asks, placing labeled coasters on the wood counter as they nod.

"Yeah, except this time can I have curly fries?"

"I'll see, Zay." Missy jokes as he places his phone on the counter. Lucas stays silent, his mind was elsewhere.

 _I know you aren't talking, Friar. Back in college you out-hoed even me._

This continues to repeat itself in his mind. He rubs the back of his dark- blonde toned hair and groans quietly. The bartender notices this and leans in his direction.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks; Billy leans back and looks up to the TV Lucas had diverted his focus from.

"Period." Billy answers, earning a shove from his friend who grins. Missy smiles and has more small talk with the men before going to put in their orders. She is at the small computer, tapping the screen with expertise. Billy takes this as an invitation and slips out of the seat, slinking over to her calmly. "So, Maddie-" he begins as Missy rolls her eyes in a jeering manner.

"Billy Ross don't act like you've forgotten my name." she chides him. He chuckles and takes in her features. Missy notices this and gives him a meek grin. "And stop. I know what you're doing." She whispers, one of her deep umber eyes is casted to the side and she sees Zay shaking his head at his co-worker. "And you think I'll cave in just because your friends are here." This catches him slightly off guard and he has to regain his cocky stance.

"No, not really, Mikayla." He jokes more. " I think you'll cave in because I'm charming, irresistible, and make amazing chili." He starts. "I know you like chili. Girls like you enjoy a little variety and spice in their otherwise dull and boring lives. Missy, I'm your spice." Missy nods, impressed at this.

" _Spot on."_ She lies." Incredibly corny, but spot- freaking- on, Billy."

He couldn't be more wrong. In the back of her mind she was correcting him greatly. _If only you knew that as soon as my shift ends here I'm going to be in some club, on the stage, wearing a tiny little thong and football jersey;_ she thinks before placing an even bigger simper on her pretty face.

"So how about you come to my place?" she returns to that moment and sees Billy has his phone out to get her number.

"Maybe another time." he smirks and nods.

"You'll come around. Remember: _spice_." He whispers the last part.

"Corny." She says before dismissing him so she can wait a couple that came in. The tall black man makes his way back to his seat and Zay notices he lacks his triumphant grin, as does Lucas.

"Maybe _you'll_ come around." Lucas shrugs; and with a confused look Billy sips his beer that Missy placed down for them.

"What do you mean by that, Cow-Luc?" The latter's mouth twitches into a simper and Zay sets his beer down.

"You'll know."

xxxxxx

"And this is the second bedroom." Riley tells the family of four gleefully as she carefully makes her way past their young child.

"Sorry about that, we should've dropped her off today but she insisted on coming." Riley smiles down at the hyper little girl.

"It's alright, she's so cute." She had been doing this all day, well since the Smiths arrived for their house seeking appointment they set up last time. Riley didn't mind at all. The little ball of jovial innocence kept her mind at ease as they walked through the fourth house. Each one beforehand had been rejected.

"I did that." This earns an eyeroll from Mrs. Smith. The girl's father, Seth, smiles and looks down to his daughter. Riley did see the resemblance—Rosie had the same freckles as her father and same bright blue eyes. She could tell her now strawberry blonde hair would be just as red as his as she got older."Rosie, what do we say to Ms. Mathews?" Rosie looks up and gives Riley a grin full of baby teeth after releasing her thumb from her mouth.

"I know." She says as her mother laughs.

" _I_ did _that_." She remarks and they move onto the small upstairs kitchen. At this Rosie demands to be picked up by her mother but she shakes her head. "Baby, Colin is in my hands." The boy is merely a few months and is asleep in his mother's arms.

Seth swoops down and scoops her up as Riley swallows and goes up the stairs.

She envied them.

 _She truly envied them. She wanted a family so bad._ It pained her greatly when she saw happy individuals like this, women pushing their new babies in strollers and men snuggling their daughters and pinching their matching noses.

"T-this is the kitchen." She has to take a deep breath so her voice won't crack much further. Luckily, the Smiths didn't notice.

 _No one ever notices, really._ She thinks as she points out the stove and washing machine hook up. "The landlord said this place is getting a pipe remodel—all the units are—so by the time you move in this should be situated." Riley says in her work voice.

"So, what do you think, Rebecca?" Mrs. Smith looks around while slowly bouncing on her knees for baby Colin. You can see the hope in his eyes as he yearns for approval.

"I like it." She says. Rosie squirms from her dad's arms and runs forward to look out of the window to the street down below.

"I like it, I like it!" Rosie chants as the baby squirms, causing the toddler to cover her mouth sheepishly.

"We'll take it. You're a miracle, Riley. God sent." She humbly accepts this as she pulls out her notes and makes a big star by the home.

"Great, good." She laughs brightly and is thrilled that she can go home after this and have a hot bath.

But at the same time, she's scared to be alone with her thoughts.

Back home, Riley briefly cleans up the kitchen, putting Lucas' plate in the microwave oven and brushing off the counter. She looks to the digital clock on the fridge and sighs because the man isn't home. She had already turned the TV on, because she hated complete silence when she was home alone. The thoughtful murmur of the news broadcast was soon switched to a movie about a student falling in love with their professor.

She plops onto the couch with her chicken pasta and tries to get into the movie, but she can't. It wasn't the mediocre acting, or the fact that the actress' hair was so thin you could see right through it as she spoke, but because it felt so familiar. Kisara's words rung through the brunette's ears, she began to squirm at the mention of college.

"I don't want to watch this anymore." She hums to herself as she changes to something on the family channel.

Riley goes to bed alone that night, but she isn't asleep. She's left with her racing thoughts and a small smile across her face.

XXXX

 **Okay guys, this was mainly a Riley establishing chapter (hence the name).**

 **So we are just getting into things in this chapter, next chapter will have even more juicy stuff, I promise. After chapter 4 I will start doing REVIEW RESPONSES, as I usually do for you all! If you're wondering, "Kisara"** _ **is**_ **actually on the show. She is the black girl with the curly-kinky hair that sits behind Zay. I wish she had more depth because that's my main b like, she's our token minority and she cool as hell**

 **I feel like she a black-power ass b know what I mean**

 **So, since she didn't have a name (or I couldn't find it, like it was just classmate #x) I gave her one. I'm pretty sure Cory has said it but I forgot and yeah, was nowhere online. So, hopefully that clears that up.**

 **THANKS FOR TUNING IN, R &R, pray for lamar y'all**

 **xxx**


	3. chapter two:: the chapter of reminiscing

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature situations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

 **Review response and episode review at the bottom.**

the chapter of reminiscing(2)

Maya rarely gets nights off. In fact, her "nights off" weren't really nights off. It was more like a job swap, where instead of _Sperry's_ she would go work the night shift at the _Nighthawk Diner_. It was sort of a déjà vu phenomenon, really.

And Maya, being her witty and facetious self found it funny that she wound up with her mother's destiny. Except Katy Hart swore she would never find herself prouncing around on stage in a tiny little maid outfit. She never did, but her daughter did. Her identical blonde mopped and short statured daughter fulfilled her mother's worst nightmares.

As she thinks this, she huffs and puts her hair into a ponytail so it won't pick up the smell of tuna melts and french fries, and then slips on dingy white athletic shoes that comfort her small feet. She waltzes out the door, away from her sanctuary where she spent the entire day painting and locks her apartment door. It was a nice buidling, with boring and simple eggshell colored walls and light wood floors that made a comforting creaks when you stepped on them. There was no elevator but there were only four stories so Maya didn't mind it. She was so used to this stairwell she walked down the flights with little to no effort, getting down or up them with only one song going by on her MP3 player.

Maya loved walking. But, when she was little she always told herself she would buy a flashy car. Her mother always said; _"Because, baby, when you drive you miss things you should never have to and don't appreciate the concrete beneath you."_

Maya doesn't know if this was just to pacify her when she would complain in her small whiny voice, or if her mom meant it, but now when she walks she knows that her mother meant it with all of her heart.

" _She's right._ Even when my feet get sore and my soles cry out I smile because I see so many things I appreciate in this city." She tells herself. She still takes the subway, where she people watches and seeks for riders to recreate in her artwork. She has taken the subway for a long time. Since she was quite young, really. So many memories and people she used to know that have simply faded away or been forgotten by her. By accident, of course.

Maya Hart would never purposely forget someone or deem them irrelevant.

XxxxXX

Quietly, Lucas attempts to make his way into his home.

" _Shit."_ He swears as he drops his loud keys and winces, he fears Riley will be on the otherside of the door waiting for him like she sometimes does, but not with endearment this time. She always waits for him, unless she is tired. He can always count on seeing the brunette sitting at the table beside the door, typing on her computer, stuck in a seemingly endless loop of yawning. Sometimes she falls asleep on the couch, balled up in a tiny and tight position, which he easily picks her up out of and helps her slip into bed.

But, tonight neither occurred. The house is dark, the TV off, the only light coming faintly through the window and a small glow from the red cable box lights. His shoulders release as he sets his light jacket down on the table and cloudily slips his shoes off, rubbing the back of his neck. He walks past their bedroom and into the kitchen where the microwave light is on, and the small, white, Christmas-style lights that Riley wanted above the fridge provide a warm glow. He places his bar left overs in the fridge, and the leftovers he knew Riley set aside for him in there too.

She would always take care of him.

Lastly, he enters the room where her sleeping form rests, simply beautiful and innocent. He smiles and shakes his head because she has taken all the covers to her side. He's used to it, so after brushing his teeth and splashing warm water on his face he only has to tug lightly for her to loosen her grip. But, he doesn't sleep. He's awake—thinking and remembering things that sort of hurt his head to remember.

 _I know you aren't talking, Friar. Back in college you out-hoed even me_

This, even though it came from Billy who intended it as a joke, still bounced throughout his mind. It would then make its way to his teal-toned eyes and he would cringe, hardly.

 _It's true. The bonehead is right._ He thinks; he briefly looks over to Riley with regretful eyes.

 _She broke my… my streak. She was the 100_ _th_ _._ This slips into his mind, and he feels so much shame and guilt and has to turn the other way. The next time Lucas looks at Riley he will probably have to look away from her deep oak irises because they offer so much love. Riley always pours so much into him using only her eyes. She doesn't have to say she loves him or admires every inch of him because her eyes already do that. It's overwhelming to the serious and usually stoic man.

But Lucas' eyes are harder to break down. More complex. But, sometimes he was glad Riley couldn't decipher their code because she might be utterly disappointed or confused. Maybe she would be able to see his past, read him- like a freshly binded book. That scared him. He does something he hasn't done in a long time. He lists all of the girls— _all that he can remember, anyway,_ from college.

 _Kelina, Macy, Tauryn, Alisa, Alyssa… and Alysia, Mikella, Brynn, Briana, Kia…_

He stops there after he feels a faint memory come back and an uncomfortable ringing spring into his ears.

" _So, what's your count now, Lucas? My man Lucas?" Billy Ross grins at his friend who pats him on the back, matching his smug look._

" _64\. Sixty-fucking -four. This is easier than I thought it would be." Lucas says proudly. Billy looks over his shoulder and then turns back to Lucas before nudging him suggestively._

" _Pink skirt, pink little skirt and brown hair." He advises his friend and then Lucas sees her. His eyebrow raises and she practically oozes naivety and cluelessness. Her legs are long—long proud stalks that fall into scrunchy boots that are a deep brown that rivals—her eyes. Lucas doesn't even have her eyes on the list of things he wants to observe on this girl, or any girl really, but when she turns to smile at a professor he sees those rings of molasses; small, content, and full of passion._

"No. Not tonight." Present day Lucas groans, shoving his head under his pillow to suppress that memory and oddly falls asleep just like that.

It sounded like a good memory out of context, honestly, any of his college stories did. Any man's tales of his rowdy university days sounded amazing when paired with a bottle of beer and a group of ears to listen.

But Lucas' always fell short when he was alone and the only one listening was himself—his guilty conscience.

xxXXX

"Is this really necessary? This feels real unnecessary." Zay whispers this as he looks in the review mirror of Detective Ross' car, as if Vanessa will pop up in the back seat or be in his window.

"Man, relax." Billy starts, he puts his hands behind his head, exposing his carefree attitude. "Be a guy every once and a while. Plus, this is strictly police business. Remember?" Zay sighs and tries to be at ease as he and his friend sit in the _Sperry's_ parking lot. It was a very popular _exotic_ night club—or as Zay blatantly put it—a strip club. The act of even thinking of places like this while he was dating Vanessa made him squirm; but Billy was right. "This was one of Coleman's hotspots." He chuckles. "It might be one of mine too, soon." He adds inwardly.

"Yeah, y-yeah." He clears his throat and finishes his can of beer before looking to his co-worker. With a nod, both men leave the vehicle and approach the front doors, as do many others that included regulars and newcomers alike. The building was situated a out of the heart of New York—slightly on the outskirts but not completely rural either. There was a small shopping complex down the road and a few suburbs in the other direction.

The bright blue and pink lights were appetizing and the closer you got to the doors the more bass you could here. After hearing cries of protests and a few swears, that Billy and Zay were ignorant to (purposely), they skip to the front of the line and show their badges. The burly man nods and pats Zay's back as they step in, making him more uneasy.

"Nigga, chill. Your girl is at home with her hair tied and make up off. You're working."

"It just feels… sleazy. Like I'm some sort of dog." He says, slightly annoyed at the loud chatter. He rolls his eyes at a man that pulls one of the women in his lap as she nurses his drink.

"Business." That is the only think Billy says to comfort his former detective. They get seats at the bar, where a girl with platinum white hair and smooth dark skin smiles at them.

"You guys new? How about I get you something on the house." Zay averts his eyes from her small shorts and long-sleeve top as Billy nods and has to speak over the music.

"An oak ale would be good. Get him a water. He hates places like this, we're here for work." The girl giggles and Billy winks.

"Oh, _okay_." She mocks, unconvinced. "Work." She wipes down the bar and leans over, towards the the black man actually enjoying this field call. "Well, I promise, by the end of the night you will have a girl that catches your eye." And with that she moves down the bar to help men who look at home.

 _I can't believe I used to do shit like this in college. I hate this place._ Zay thinks spitefully. As the club fills the music lowers and the two men slide their focus to the stage. A tall girl with a dark ponytail and smooth brown skin earns positive feedback from the male majority audience.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" she grins suggestively and flips the ponytail over her shoulder. "Settle down. There's enough to go around tonight." This does the opposite. Everyone in the house (excluding Zay) is having an excited fit. "Boys, what's your favorite sport? Huh?" she giggles as men start shouting out various sports.

"Baseball! Baseball all day, mama!" Zay gives his partner an annoyed look but Billy dismisses this. Kira smiles and looks to her left, where the dancers for the night would sexily walk onto the stage.

"Well, we got it all, say hockey, scream football, chant baseball, and moan hallelujah; _Sperry's_ presents: _Night of the MVPs!_ " and at this a thunder of cheering erupts throughout the building, shaking Zay to his core as girls slide under the bright and highlighting stage lights. There are seven girls total, and they each where a uniform. Two sport clad little shorts and long sleeve shirts that mimic the striped baseball uniform. With thigh high socks and ponytails that fall down their backs. Billy smiles when he sees that on the back of their jerseys, above the 0's, the words " _home run"_ graces just under the collars of the shirts.

"Oh come on, Billy. We're supposed to be looking for Coleman or anyone affiliated with him. The club owners." Billy knows his friend is right.

"Okay, Babineux. You win this time." After shooting the bartender a grin, they both stand to Zay's relief and make their way to the back, the down a small hall they are allowed down after once again presenting their badges.

"Good. I just want to go home."

Xxxx

 **Hi hi hey hey ayyy ayyy AYYY HAHAH**

 **Okay this is chapter two and it's thick as hell so R &R**

 **Next Chapter: Missy's night at Sperry's and Maya's night at the diner. Also: two more characters are introduced into the story.**


	4. chapter three:: the missy chapter

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature sitations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

 **Review response and episode review at the bottom for real this time vv**

the missy chapter(3)

As soon as Missy sees Kira step in the doorway she knows it's her time to be under those hot ass lights and obnoxious, greed-filled stares.

Missy hated those men. She hated that they came in here instead of being with their families, or going to church or something. When she was up on that stage it was like her conscience blanked out and she was no longer a person—she was a mere object to be stared at. No longer a human being, but an item of vanity that, for some reason, men think it's okay to hoot, chant, and throw crumpled up dollar bills at. But Missy didn't hate the money. In fact that was the last thing she hated on her _"things I hate"_ list. It was the way she survived in the ignorant and superficial world. It also helped her take care of _other things._

She stands behind Kelie, who also wears the football jersey and shorts, and throws a pouty smile on her lips when the music— _Do What U Want_ first girl starts walking. She hated working Monday nights because people went to work the next day, and it made her feel very… unimportant. She never felt important in any man's eyes, considering that the next day they would be sitting at their desks and typing at their day jobs.

 **I feel good, I walk alone**

 **But then I trip over myself and I fall…**

 _I should have been a real dancer;_ she thinks this as she grinds her hips in sync with the other dancers, all wearing sports-themed her mind she is not on some gross, hot stage with other scantily dressed girls.

 **I, I stand up and then I'm okay…**

She is in a theatre, where plush red curtains with gold tassels limp from the ceiling, and instead of men chanting vulgar "compliments" at her the spectators sit quietly and in awe, hands folded in their laps and eyes peering through small, gold binoculars with bronze engravings that they can use to better observe her graceful movements.

 _I am in a better place. I'm wearing a pink leotard the color of the most innocent blush and a tutu that is starchy and stiff…_

As she thinks this, she bounces slightly while in a crouch in tune with the rhythm . But all of a sudden she becomes bitter. She realizes the reason she isn't a real performer is because of her dumb mistakes in college. Sure, everyone makes dumb mistakes in college; they slack off and sleep in, or gain the rumored (but very real) freshman 15, but her accident, that one night, changed her life for the worse.

Lucas Friar was her mistake.

And what made it worse, was that he didn't even remember. Just like these men in Sperry's, that would simply forget her by daybreak, Lucas Friar literally forgot Missy as if she was some casual sex partner or hooker. It haunts her everyday because she _sees_ him everyday, every damn afternoon she is forced to look into his mossy and captive eyes, hoping that behind her banter she can hear her message-and damn, is it a foul one. She wanted him to be able to read her completely.

 _Dear Lucas Friar,_

 _You ruined my fucking life. That night, March 23, 2009, I took four pregnancy tests to make sure what my eyes saw was true. And, unfortunately it was. You left because you already had your fun and you left me with a burden! A huge problem that my parents paid me to get rid of. Each time the bribe went up but I kept saying no, promising them you would contribute to his life and be there for me and him, also supporting my career as a professional performer._

As Missy thinks this, hot tears threaten to slip onto her heavily made-up cheeks.

 **You can't have my heart**

 **And you won't use my mind but…**

 _And I had never felt any pain stronger than when you denied it all, refused that he was yours, and that I was lying. Even when I came to you, stomach large and career already ruined because I couldn't audition to Julliard while I was pregnant with YOUR child, you called me crazy and dismissed me before walking off with another girl._

The song ends and Missy keeps her composure until she gets off stage. After walking off, she brushes past the other dancers angrily and goes to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and checking under all the stalls to make sure they're empty.

 _That poor girl. How many have you done this to, huh Friar? How many have you looked at with those eyes that hide a secret so disgusting it makes the poor heartbroken girls want to end their lives?_

She paces back and forth, trying to control her strong breathing.

 _Did she know she was apart of a list? Did you spare her feelings and tell her you had a fuck-list? I bet you didn't. Because you're selfish! Selfish, worthless, and you don't deserve to be successful!_

Missy leans over the sink and looks at her reflection—her make up is flawless and her eyeliner deep and black—matching the current condition of her mind. She knows because of the loud music no one will hear her if she screams right now.

So she does.

" _Well guess what Lucas Friar? Fuck you!"_ she shouts after a piercing shriek. She rips the flimsy paper towel dispenser off the wall after a bit of tugging and throws it at one of the toilets, causing the sharp bits of plastic to scatter across the tile. "And even after I had Bentley, they still chose _some bitch! They chose another girl because I couldn't keep up with my technique!" She rips her shoe off and throws it at the mirror, but it happens so fast it just bounces off of the glass and skids across the floor._ Her tantrum ends as quickly as it started.

She really hoped one day Lucas would be able to hear the message she hid behind eyes that matched the color of oak, and with a feigned friendliness.

But, he never did. That was the only other pain that hurt worse than the denial.

 _He forgot. I was forgotten and so was my son._

xxxXXXX

"Welcome to the Nighthawk." Maya tries to hide her yawn but she can't—she's in need of a good rest in her warm and large bed.

But, instead she was stuck working the dark shift at the small diner, or as all the staff call it, _the creep shift._ At this time of night was when the homeless people and skeevies came in. Maya hated comparing those without a home to skeevies. She also hated when Barry sent them on their way so she always winked and told them to meet her around back, where she would pay out of pocket for a nice tuna melt. It was worth the nagging.

Her pocket. _My pocket… this dirty money…_

She thinks this before shrugging off her feelings. When Maya first started dancing, when she was as green as a blade is spring grass, looking at the money made her sick. Gag, almost. She knew she needed it and when she eventually realized how much she was making… (it was a lot) she came to tolerate the job. She still remembers her first week, it felt slow because she wasn't allowed in any real routines; she would simply play small roles, such as handing a girl her firemen's hat or catching a tossed trenchcoat.

 _Jay always wanted perfection. Even then I had to be on rhythm. When I was too short he forced me into heels. When my hair was too long he made me cut it._

She sighs and looks up at the door as a good friend of hers walks in. A small simper forms at the blonde's mouth as Missy walks in with her usual feminine but witty stride: head slightly cocked with amusement and hands clutching her purse.

"How's the creep-shift Maya?" Missy starts in a jester, sitting at the counter. Maya gets her friend a fruit punch and leans against the cheap and dull tile counter.

"Probably better than yours." The shorter girl with brighter eyes says this, and Missy doesn't deny it. Why would she deny it? It was true. She thinks back to her small tantrum in the Sperry's female restroom.

"You're not wrong, Hart." With a look of concern, Maya stares at her friend and observes her obvious expression of discomfort.

"I was joking." She whispers before taking a sip of the red drink, earning a grin from Missy. The brunette follows suit and sighs. "Where's Bentley?" At the mention of her son, Missy meets Maya's eyes and clears her throat.

"With the neighbors. I would've brought him with me but he was sleeping." She tells her. Maya doesn't understand how someone could leave their child home as much as Missy does. Sure, she didn't work the most "child-friendly" jobs, but it seemed that the dark-eyed girl hid some resentment. Which of course, she did; oblivious to the waitress was Missy's anger and grudge towards a city detective who she blamed for her ruined life. "I love Bentley, Maya." And it was as if the brunette had her mind read because she says this hastily. But it was true. She may have hated Lucas Friar down to his bones and marrow and blamed the pregnancy for a deteriorated dance technique, but as soon as she held Bentley Cryder Bradford in her shivering arms she knew she would do _whatever she could_ to make things work out for him. Missy didn't want him to feel unimportant as she does. Missy didn't want him to give away his dignity for wrinkled bills and burly catcalls.

And doing "whatever" meant Sperry's.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I should know." She does a small smile that is definitely sarcastic, and lacks joy. "My mother was never home either. She had to do whatever to keep the lights on and food in our mouthes." Her voice slightly cracks at the mention of Katy Hart. The air between the two women is silent and the only noise is the clatter and sizzle of the kitchen and the comfortable chime of glass plates hitting the diner tables.

"Hart! Get back to work! Missy either get back here and grab an apron or leave!" Missy grins at the cook and looks at the clock.

"Is Brenda here?" Barry shakes his head and Missy reaches behind the counter and grasps some menus. She might as well help.

"S-she's fine, by the way. My mom." Maya says as she wipes off a table and feels more like Katy than ever. Same color uniform, same blonde hair, same false airy attitude. Maya remembers the painting she mad of her mother, with half of her body gone, as symbolism. That one boy—her good friend and classmate asked her a question that she still asks herself.

" _Why can you only see half of her?"_

 _The same reason you only see half of me. Half of Missy. Half of anyone, really._

xxXX

"Any closer to worldwide domination?" with an amused smirk, the man running for senator (of the great state of New York) saunters over and kisses his wife on the forehead.

"I'm trying, my love." He starts, fumbling to get his tie off. Seeing his struggle, she snorts knowingly and daintily walks over to him in socked feet across the wooden floor. "Thank you." She stands in front of him, only in slight concentration. He can't help but smile at the height difference. Farkle Minkus had always loved a "tall glass of water" but he loved his 5'1 Isadora Smackle. He chews on his lip to resist laughing, as she struggles on the tip of her toes. Farkle wasn't exactly super tall, but he was a lot taller than her at 5'10.

"Hush yourself, don't laugh." She warns him through witty and wise brown eyes.

"I'm not." He finally coughs out, and she pulls off his blue tie and lays it across the table, where she was submitting an essay to her professor. She was going for her doctorate in Neuroscience. "What are you working on?" she sips some of her water and sits back in the chair that was growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"An analysis on mental illnesses." She says lightly, preoccupied as she clicks through, proofreading.

"Psychology?" he asks and she nods. He sighs and sits in the chair next to her. He doesn't say anything. He just looks at her. He takes in the small slight pudge of her nose, and the pink tips of her ears revealed by her ponytail.

"And just what are you staring at?" _What am I staring at? Who is this beautiful woman I have been blessed with?_

As a man of science, Farkle didn't delve too much into religion. But, for things like this he new there had to be a god.

 _When she comes fresh out of the shower, damp hair clinging to her head with only boyshorts and a thin tank top on, I know that someone out there, something higher than life, has blessed me. Because damn, no chemical equation or theory could explain the feelings I get for that girl._

"Staring is one of the humans' greatest variety in expression." She begins. She presses the submit button and then turns to face the blue-eyed man. "We stare when we're confused. We stare when we're threatened, or intrigued…" she leaves her seat and somehow finds her way into Farkle's appreciating lap. "Which one are you right now?" he breathlessly leans his head back, onto the top of the chair and thanks whatever that higher deity is.

"All of them."

Xxxx

 **Hey hey hey what's up today, got some GMW up my sleeve and I published it 2day**

 **Bars nigga**

 **ANYWAY thanks for reading, hope you liked it. As you can see I added a short Smackle and Farkle portion because I wanted them introduced in a way that didn't force them into anyone else's plotline. But soon enough, they will start overlapping.**

 **You might think I revealed something huge about Missy very early on, but it's for a reason. I didn't want that to be some cliché big shocker. The real shocker about that won't be revealed to you all until later.**

 **EPISODE REVIEW, SPOILERXXXXXXX: GMForgiveness was okay. It was heartfelt, and a good epsisode for Disney considering everyone always has a happy-go-lucky life with 3 siblings and a dog. But, I was hoping for more angst. Less laugh tracks. Something more serious. I'm glad Maya didn't forgive him. This was great character development for her because we learn more. She said some powerful stuff, man. Riley and Maya were adorable of course, their friendship is something amazing. It was overall and decent and entertaining episode.**

 **Review Response**

 **Before I get started, thank you Guest Nov 10, snowdrifts, newt-scamanderp, imaginationrunsfree, and PrincessDoll for your support during my first chapters. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and followed!**

 **Y'all are the chill kids (:**

 **(Guest Nov 10) I now realize that—I should've known. Darby's real name is Darby and Sarah's real name is Sarah. I didn't think that Yindra would have the same name in show. Duh, I feel dumb. But, in the story her name is now Kisara. So. Yeah.**

 **Snowdrifts (1) Thank you, I'm glad you like it man, I try very hard so I only release the best. You will love peaches a lot, I promise. (2) Same applies lol, it gets juicy**

 **(Newt-Scamanderp) HEY IM GLAD U LIKE IT HAHA U GOT ME YELLIN IN CAPS U SEE okay lmao thanks for the support and im glad you like it—it gets juicy man. I just wanted something fresh and raw for the archives, something that was sexy but also dramatic and y'know**

 **Not straight up smut.**

 **(PrincessDoll) Glad you like (: More coming soon.**

 **(imaginationrunsfree) I'm so glad you enjoy my writing style. I have worked very hard on making my writing style sort of unique to whoever I am narrating, but also keeping it in third person. Thank you!**

 **I say glad a lot, it's bc im being polite but as soon as we get like, 13 chapters in I will get so regular with u all I will look like a coon**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. chapter four:: the dark haired detective

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature situations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

 **Note at the bottom, which is where I will put it most of the time. Shoutout to newt-scamanderp :)**

the tall and dark haired detective(4)

 _ **Tuesday**_

It's a bit before noon and Maya is at the club, rehearsing with the other girls so they can see who will get the solos and duos for this Thursday and Friday. Kira isn't there yet, and neither is Jay, who was apparently flown out of town overnight but should be back by today.

 _Maybe if we're all lucky, his plane crashed._

Just as she thinks this, the girls finish up their stretches and the snaky man waltzes in with his usual crew behind him. The dancers, Maya included, groan quietly and he snatches off his -expensive and overly-tinted shades.

"Oh girls, let me _tell_ you I was disappointed to miss last night's performances-" he starts before taking off his light jacket, revealing a skin tight black t-shirt. "But I was on some _Guys and Dolls_ type of stuff, you know?" his boys laugh, kind of forced most likely. "Cuba."

"So now he's back to see his dolls." Kira chimes in (almost breathlessly, Maya thinks this is corny) and places her purse and jacket on a nearby table. "Group up, girls." She commands them, and Maya goes to stand next to a few faceless girls and gets in stance. This week was a western themed dance, complete with cowboy boots, a rope lasso, and skimpy fringe vests over barely-there tops. Since Jay wanted one short girl and one tall girl for this Thursday's duo, he put the girls in 2 groups: tall and short. " _Track!"_

 _I'm the best dancer in this entire group._ Maya smirks and closes her eyes as the beginning of _Personal Jesus_ sounds through the speakers. The easily identifiable hook is paired with the girls winding their hips and stepping forward after each pelvis roll, hands gripping their belt buckles.

 **Reach out and touch faith…** After the first vocals are released, the girls continue to move their hips in a hypnotic swaying motion, and move their hands apart in front of them, straining the lassos.

"Alright, alright." Kira praises as some of the girls smile from the attention. Jay stays silent as usual during cuts, observant as ever, making sure he gets rid of any girl who doesn't meet the bar.

 **Your own personal Jesus**

 _Oh shit, he is looking right at me._

Maya keeps this eye contact as she is in perfect sync with the other dancers; they all dip, tightening their prop lassos as they crouch on their left ankles and throw seductive grins or winks to fake audience.

 **Take second best, put me to the test—**

Everyone slowly bends up, first at the knees and then at the waist, so their toned legs are elongated and complimented in a way that could make any man swoon. Maya kisses the tip of her finger gun and fires the kiss right at Ferucci… and he catches it.

" _1-2-3 and…"_ Kira continues the count, nodding with each move and to the tune of the track. The girls finally get down to the gunfighter portion of the dance. Maya takes a deep breath and steps to her spot in a hyperbolic way, knees high and hips swiveling just like Jay liked it. They continue to step in place, mocking the infamous cowboy gunfight stance, hands near their hips, hands dainty but determined, and they glare directly across.

 **Feeling unknown, you're all alone**

 **Flesh and bone, by the telephone**

The mock gunfights begin and Maya tips her hat over those mesmerizing smoky blues and then a small grin twitches at her lips as she pulls out her "guns" (they wouldn't be given the prop guns until the rehearsal tomorrow). The shootout begins and each girl whips their head to the side and holds their heart.

"Okay good, now get into the line!" For this part of the song, where there is a rhythmic blowing and drum solo instead of vocals, the girls get back into their groups, rest their hands on their hats, and speedily whine their hips in beat with the music , each swivel landing on a prominent note in the drum solo.

 **Reach out and touch faith.**

Lastly, the girls walk down the middle of the stage and don't lose their rhythm as they tie their lassos around the sleek pole that vined its way into to the tall ceiling. The groups split down the sides of the _T_ shaped platform, walking behind the curtains. The song ends, and the girls all cheer and acknowledge each other for their skills, but the mood is serious once they each remember it's a competition—only two girls could fill the spots. They each return to the front of the stage where the club owner is deliberating with Kira and his right hand, Dune. Maya is breathing heavily, but is too nervous to take in deep breaths. All the girls feel the same way. Tense, and completely unprepared. Maya glances at the other short girls, Kelie maybe being the only one that could get picked if she didn't.

"Okay, Jay has made his decision." Kira says for the man. The brunette male just looks past her and at the dancers, meeting eyes with each of them. Maya swallows and sneakily peers at the other girls, but a heavy knock on the locked entrance catches their attention. Jay's expression switches from pleased to irritated as he glances at the tall metal doors. Without a word, he commands Dune to open them.

After Jay's eyes focus on the two men that waltz in past the sunlight, he looks pissed.

 _Oh great. More of his disgusting goons._ But Maya's suspicions are proven false as the men step in farther.

"Sorry boys, we're closed." Jay says this feigning kindness, but all of the dancers can hear his usual twinge of rudeness.

"As in, not open. So, maybe you should beat it." Dune says with his usual snaky and sly voice—Dune was not someone you wanted to get into conflict with. He was bigger than all of the girls, and even Jay himself at 6'3, and his shaved head and large beard gave him an even more fearful appearance. The two men look unfazed by this, and the attentive blonde realizes why. She has to force herself to look away—they were nice to look at.

The first man is almost as tall as Dune, and with his stoic and serious demeanor he was even more intimidating. Maya first noticed his looks, and then the badge in his hand, that he was holding in front of Jay's face.

"I'm Officer Friar, and this if Officer Ross." Maya's scowl returns as she bites her lip. She hated cops—especially those that worked in the precint of New York. They didn't do their jobs. They abused their power.

 _They weren't there for me when I needed them. They were high on their egos and were like false heroes that got some sort of pleasure by playing dress up._

"Are you really going to come into my place of work?" Jay starts, his accent thick and disrespectful after realizing they were cops. "Call me out in front of my girls?" The second man, a black man, looks past him, to the girls, and a small smirk crosses his face.

"Sir, we aren't obligated to bring you in unless you give us a problem." Lucas spews back in an annoyed manner before glancing at his partner. Billy accompanied him because Zay refused to step foot in the "disgusting" (according to him) club. "We just need you to answer a few questions about a frequent visitor."

"You think I remember every face that strolls in through here? The desperate fucks get what they want and leave. None of my business if they have wives or children."

 _God I fucking hate this guy._ Lucas pushes this to the back of his mind before sighing exasperatedly, trying to gather his patience. Billy notices this and gives him a look. This flies over Jay's head.

 _Chill, Friar. Just ask the guy about the perp._

"You're interrupting something anyway, isn't the five-oh supposed to serve and protect?" Billy, also becoming fed up with Jay and his accomplice's attitude, glances at Kira.

"Well, can we see it? Since whatever we're interrupting is so important?" Some girls inhale sharp air, some eyes widen, but Maya sported a small smirk and slightly hanging mouth in complete disbelief.

 _They've got badges and balls…_

Jay guffaws at the boldness of the cop and rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until Thursday like everyone else. Now can you get the fuck out of here?" Dune sputters for Jay, _it's like he can't say anything for himself. He's such a little bitch, always relying on other people for his reputation and success. Dune. His daddy. Us._ These thoughts go through Maya's head momentarily before Lucas also voices this, albeit more politely.

"I'm sorry, and _who_ are you?" Lucas asks, scratching the side of his neck in an uninterested manner.

"Not important." Dune snorts. Billy simpers.

"Oh but it is, considering you're his little lap dog-" Billy chides before pushing his jacket back to reveal shiny cuffs. "And since you _love_ to talk for Mr. Ferucci- if either of you don't answer these questions, both of you will be in the back of a car and at the station in less than thirty minutes." Maya grins at this—she liked these guys. Kira looks helpless but scurries over.

"Jay, baby, go. Just—I can hold it down here. I can do cuts." He gives her a look of annoyance, but then presses a rushed kiss to her lips and scowls at Lucas and Billy before heading to the back, leading the two men as well.

"You better do them well, Kira. I don't want to see _a pile of shit_ on that stage this week!" he calls behind him, before a door slams shut. Kira rubs her forehead, and then sleeks her hand over her ponytailed head and sighs.

"Okay, from the top girls." Her voice only cracks a bit.

 _That man isn't good for you. I know when men aren't good for their girls. They don't appreciate them or yearn their constant presence, or always have a hunger for their cherry and amber scented perfumes. They don't kiss your forehead or your hand, only your neck or the side of your lip._

 **Reach out and touch faith…**

Xxxx

"Mr. Ferucci-"

"Just call me Jay, Mr. Ferucci is my father." Jay cuts him off and Lucas nods.

"That's nice Mr. Ferucci." He wipes his eyes and then continues. "Where exactly were you last night? Ross here and another one of my co-workers came by and one of your guys said you weren't in. He also said it was unusual because you're _always_ in."

"I was in Cuba. Late night business call—why?Was there a murder or something? Nothing to do with it. My grandfather was the organized crime boss- not me." Jay lies right through his teeth—he often dwindled in the affairs of organized "mishaps". In fact, it was the cause of the impromptu Cuba visit.

"No, of course not, but we've been asked to bring in someone, who according to his files, enjoys your club a lot." Lucas says, sliding over the paper that has Coleman's information on it. Billy notices Jay's eyes light up with subtle recognition, which he tries to hide, but the officer was too observant. "Thomas John Coleman. Kind of short, brown medium cut hair;"

" Occasionally dresses like he crawled out of a fucking sewer." Billy adds this and Lucas gives him a glance. "My bad, professionalism."

"Sorry. Doesn't look…" Jay takes a closer look and squints. "Dune? Hey? Get your head out of your ass and c'mere…" Dune walks over in a slow and heavy manner. "Isn't this the guy the comes in fucks with our girls?"

Dune nods. "That's him." Lucas and Billy give eachother a look and smile. They've got Coleman now.

"I don't like to snitch, but Coleman doesn't like to be anywhere special on _Friday nights around 8-ish._ " Catching the hint, the men nod and give Jay a grateful look.

"Thanks, man. See you Friday." Billy says this before standing and leaving the tacky office.

He waves bye at the girls before biting his lip and attempting to approach the stage.

"Ross." Lucas grabs his friend's arm and the girls titter before returning their attention back to their choreographer and MC. Back in the car, Lucas lights a cigarette and rolls down his window.

 _I knew that guy would confess the fuck up—all he cares about is his money, and if Coleman was compromising those values of course Ferucci would squeal about him._

 _I hate guys like that. So selfish and egotistical and only seeking one thing. Their eyes only light up for items and objects that won't love them back, a reputation or status. It's disgusting._

"I used to be like him." Lucas mutters before the whine of the car sounds and the smoothly drive off. He was right. He was contradicting his thoughts.

Lucas Friar used to be just like that.

Xxx

 **Hey hey, sorry if you thought they would meet, they don't meet yet. This is building up to something even greater, and I hate when people rush into things in their stories that hold so much potential. This story is about Maya, but as you can see the other characters have their own storylines because they all tie in, well they will when we get further into the story.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked what I'm dropping for you today R &R**

 **Also I reached 21 followers, and 2000 reads so wow thank you, hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving—I didn't release anything over break and I never do, so that's why I updated 3 chapters last time. But, expect some more within the next few weeks. Also, Unfazed is a word. It's the actual spelling of unphased.**

 **EPISODE** **REVIEW:: Girl Meets Belief- It was good, a nice topic for the Disney Channel, especially since they never capture subjects as strong as religion, and it's what makes Girl Meets World such a good show. It actually has substace and isn't some dumb** _ **time traveling ugly rat dog**_ **shit. It reminds me so much of older shows that were funny, chill, got some stuff past the radar, but also taught things. In the episode each character has a differen't view on creation and stuff, Farkle being science, Riley faithful to God,and Lucas being in faith, but stating he does what works for him and makes him most comfortable. Maya says she believes in nothing, and feels slightly annoyedby Riley so they take a break, but in the end are back to being best bitches.**

 **It was a good episode.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Newt-scamanderp Nov 11- Don't know if I already replied to this but IM ALSO EXCITED this will be thick as hell**

 **Like I already have the entire thing planned**


	6. chapter five:: the ones they cherish

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature situations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

the relationships they cherish(5)

That was the first time in a while Maya had been in the same room as a man of the New York Police Department, at least to her knowledge. Honestly, she'd rather not know. She was grateful for all of the constabularies that passed by her without announcing their occupation. She didn't like the police. She didn't like their ways of enforcing justice, or the way they promised to shield the weak—but in reality they exploited them. They all stuck together when someone in their uniform did something wrong, hurting the people they were supposed to support and reassure.

Seeing those two men flash their badges opened up aged and unsightly wounds for Maya—and the thought of them made her eyes sting.

It wasn't hard for her to keep her composure as she sat on the subway; listening to _Personal Jesus_ on repeat… she got the spot.

" _Jay wants two girls that can really make this dance come alive. He doesn't want anyone weak or dry—honestly, not all of you impressed me today." Kira's stereotypical New York accent was thick and slightly condescending. The girls are waiting with bated breath and hopeful ears. "Kadence. Maya." Maya's heart begins to beat rapidly as she finally exhales, not meeting the eyes of any other girls due to the fact that their expressions were something ugly_

" _Thank you, Kira." Both girls show their true appreciation and the selected girls throw eachother a smile._

" _Guess I'm working with you, blondie."_

" _For this weeks solos, Damia, Kelie, and Janae will be dancing. The duo goes to Kadence and Maya. If your name wasn't called, don't even show up for before five for the rest of this week. Tomorrow we have group practice, but as usual if you got a solo or duo you aren't in the group, so by five your ass has to be out of here." Kira says this while glancing on her iPad, and then glances up with a smile that didn't match the words she just said. Just as she finishes up, Jay joins her and looks at the iPad._

" _Good choices. I'm going to the bar with Dune, those pricks dried me up."_

" _O-okay." Is all she calls behind him and then she turns back to the stage. "You can all go now." The girls all disperse to their dance bags and Kadence passes Maya and pinches her cheek._

" _Okay shorty, I guess it's you and me. Try to keep up with those little legs." Kadence jokes while taking her ponytail out, Maya smirks and throws her bag over her shoulder._

" _How's the weather up there Kades?" The tall girl, 5'11, ruffles her dance partner's hair and steps off of the stage. Maya changes out of her heels and into comfortable boots before leaving._

So yes, Maya was completely ecstatic about getting the role, but the sour memories of her mother were coming back, and canceling out everything. When the subway reaches her stop, she realizes it was still early, about one, so she decides to stop at the store.

 _When I needed them the most, they took someone away from me—she fought for me when they wouldn't. And they locked her away. Locked her away and denied me of her love and comfort. My mother. Katy Hart._

Xxx

" _This is exactly what I promise to you. My purpose will not alter, nor my intentions weaken, and my message will come through and benefit you to the fullest and most pleasurable extent…"_ Farkle stares out into the crowd of New York citizens ambiguously, his large eyes meeting with some occasionally, crinkling with jovial spirit. Farkle likes to read their expressions, and as he's at that podium he remembers what Isadora said last night.

 _Staring is one of the humans' greatest variety in expression. We stare when we're confused. We stare when we're threatened, or intrigued…_

The election was just next month, and Farkle Minkus was trying to get every last drip of support, getting his team to use a fine comb to make sure as many registered voters as possible that weren't voting for candidate Cash were honestly in his favor. After a brief glance to his beaming wife, Farkle peers out into the hopeful crowd and smirks in a meek manner.

"Someone wise and beautiful both aesthetically and morally once told me…" he looks at all of the stares while he pauses. "Staring is one of the humans' greatest variety in expression. We stare when we're confused. We stare when we're threatened, or intrigued…" He looks at Isadora once again and she nods with proud approval. Some camera flashes sound off and many have their smartphones or tablets out, recording and snapping pictures. "I hope, as you stare at me, you have the feelings of awe, hope, and relateable passion. I also hope you see me as the future Senator of New York." And with that he nods and the audience applauds, many chant and hold up their sighs that read _Minkus 2014, or Magnificent Minkus!_ on them, and in that moment he feels humble appreciation. "Thank You." And after the conclusion he walks over to the side of the stage to photographed by the press, shakes hands, and kisses babies.

Once he is escorted to the black SUV and Isadora is next to him with Larry in the front seat next to the driver and security, Mick, he slumps in his seat.

"That was the third speech today.I'm tired. As hell. Can we please go and get a burger, Mick?" Larry, an aged man with a mop of pepper and salt on his head peers over his chair and to his client.

"I gave you the flash cards, Minkus. We could've hired a discreet sign man out there with posters or something." Larry declares in a sort of _I-told-you so_ voice. Farkle shakes his head and pulls Isadora's feet into his lap.

"Yea, I know… But those are so insincere, so plastic and feigned. I prefer authentic emotion. Something my listeners and supporters can relate to, something they might think of when they wake up on Saturday morning with strong coffee." Larry scoffs and Smackle voices his thoughts.

"Why don't you get that on a _Hallmark_?" she teases as Larry and Mick share a laugh, and he simply sends a squeeze to her ankles. "But really. You were good."

"Yeah that little 'staring' bit was good; where'd you snatch that from?" He gives a small, knowledgeable look to Isadora who cockily tucks hair behind her ear. He sighs and sits up a bit straighter as Mick types nearby burger joints and is already craving the melty cheese.

"The world's longest fortune cookie." He sighs out as his wife groans. He was only three years her senior, just turned 30 and she was 27. "Two can play at that." After this, he lets her talk. She talks about the things going on in her classes, how she hates wearing the pointed shoes, and he absent-mindedly rubs her feet as he listens. Farkle loves the way Isadora talks. He loves how her gestures and expressions are practically bigger than her. Her eyes light up when she switches to a new topic and her hands animatedly move and her nimble fingers lengthen as she stresses her views on a certain topic.

 _I am madly in love with this little brainiac._

Alternatively, as Isadora tells her admirable husband about her studies and doubts he really understands her sometimes radical opinions—but she doesn't mind. She's just glad he listens to her (sometimes) mindless rambling about current social fundamentals or the unnecessary presence of first-world extremist feminism.

 _I love everything about him. My goofball, my wise and all-knowing goofball. He temporarily left the science world for politics, to better the world just as he had bettered me._

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile in New York, Riley took a day off, and is cleaning up around the house. She has on warm lounging clothes on and the kitchen dock plays easy-listening remixes of her favorite songs. She had done laundry earlier that week, but she still has to steam the floors, wash the small amount of dishes that had collected in the sink, and spruce up the living room. Riley shakes her head with endearment when she sees Lucas' three other coats simply thrown across the back of the couch. He never put them in the coat closet when he got home. He simply thew them in two places: on the back of the couch or on the desk. She opens the small closet and peers around for an empty hanger. She sees none on the rack so she reaches above the white metal bars to the box where they keep the surplus of them.

 _God this box is so high up… maybe I need a ladder._ On her tip toes she grasps one of the worn flaps, tugging gently, and in a sudden movement she moves to the side as the box topples to the floor, causing wooden, plastic, and wire hangers to fall at her socked feet, resulting in a sigh of utter frustration from her plushy lips.

"Great. Great." She groans and gets onto her knees to pick up each one and as she leans down she carefully puts them in a small pile, sorting the ones to throw out and the ones to keep. As she kneels as low as possible to retrieve a wire hanger that skidded the farthest away, she notices for maybe the first time a small space. There were 2 racks, the first (which, on top of, the box of hangers formerly rested) had scarves, dry cleaning, hats, and a few of Lucas' suit jackets. The second one was a about a foot and a half below it, and this shelf was cleaner and more orderly, only holding old textbooks and photo albums, and coats hung from the metal slats. The coats were only a few inches from the boxes of knick knacks (junk) that were also kept in the closet, and the space was so small that with only once glance she might've missed it. She spotted the dull glint of the metal object she wished to get, it must've fallen through the clothes, and she pushes the boxes apart to reveal small black garbage bags she had… never noticed. Curiosity piqued and hanger long forgotten, the brunette's eyebrows furrow in wonder as she crawls into the little entrance she created between the heavy boxes and realizes there was ample amount of space behind the coats racks—there was a vent, the mysterious black bags, and a small lamp plugged into maybe the only outlet in the (not so small) storage room. She notices that the wall is actually _behind the first rack and its contents, but not the second._

 _What the hell? Did Lucas leave these in here? How long has this been a half wall?_

Since it was eating away at her, she unties the bag as neatly as possible, slightly frightened by the possibilities—but then she realizes how dumb she was acting.

"It's probably dirty dry cleaning— I put these back here and I know it, I must've forgotten." She tells herself in her usual chipper voice she used for reassuring others, but right now it was for her sake. "Maybe I'll find that blue skirt I've been missing." She tells herself and she opens the bag, expecting to find dirty suit pants and blazers but is met with something more… interesting.

 _Oh my god._

 _Oh my—fucking—f reaking—shit, Lucas!_

With a shaky hand she pulls out a magazine.

 _A magazine?! For Pete's sake—it's 2014 why does he still have these? The internet exists!_ And with that paling thought she thinks this might be the reason Lucas would always look wary when she asked to use his iPad, so after constantly looking jittery when she held the device, he finally got her one last Christmas.

And to admit it, she felt sort of sick to her stomach as the familiar experience of a sharp nausea feeling panged at her. On the front cover is a short woman with long and big curly hair and a pink Santa hat, her ass clad in a matching thong and facing the camera as she smiles back, proud of herself and her occupation, apparently. Riley drops the magazine as tears prick at her eyes, and makes a noise of disgust because the pages were slightly crinkly. She rifles through the bag some more, each magazine maybe worse than the last. She flips through some of them and sees some pages are more… used… than others. This includes a centerfold of a tall black girl with a skanky cop costume on, being "controlled" by her suspects, a blonde with a risqué waitress' outfit, and the one that made Riley feel the most ill; a super close up of female anatomy that made the playful brunette blush if she even muttered it.

" _What the hell are these? Lucas!"_ and she doesn't realize she's crying until a tear splatters onto the page and this makes her feel even worse, even worse than when she realizes that none of those girls look like her, so she puts the issues back and right as she does this her fingers brush against a DVD case and after that she feels as if she might die from asphyxiation right in that god damned coat closet. Her upset emotions switch from sadness to anger as she grips the bags and crawls from behind the well-hidden space, dragging the porn with her. She swings the front door open and walks down the to the clean and well managed trash chute. She pulls it open with immense force and uses her arm to tug the bag into the air briefly and then into small drawer that fed to the main chute. The other opaque bag joins its brother and then she slams the chute shut. After that she storms back to her apartment, and a burgeoning feeling of pure, white hot anger begins to flow through out her, but then she breaks down and begins to cry while she paces back and forth in the living room.

"H-How could I be so—so stupid!" she sniffles, her voice thick and heavy with tears. "It was right under my nose! Why did he have those?" _You know why, Riley. He isn't satisfied by you completely;_ her mind tells her this and she cries a little more before dialing Lucas, but quickly presses the end button. Her heart swells up because there are too many emotions at once. "Why aren't I _good enough_? Huh Lucas?" and just like that, just from that small amount of time, it feels like college all over again. Riley was once again her insecure university self.

xxXX

Missy stands at the sink, washing the dishes as Bentley sits at the counter as he colors. She takes a deep breath and finishes the last plate, and slips the latex off of her fingers that was becoming warmer and sweatier by the minute.

"Mom?" She turns to him with a small grin.

"Yes, Bentley?" She enjoyed his questions. Missy realizes that kids ask the most simple questions, but not because they're dumb or shallow minded, but because everything is so grand and unexplored to them. Children enjoy the smaller things in life and turn it into something bigger.

 _What if he asks… the question…?_

Not once, not ever, has Bentley ever asked about his absent father. She vowed that when that day came she would make up some elaborate story to spare his feelings, because her beautiful son didn't need to know that he was the reason for Lucas' absence.

 _It isn't my baby's fault. It's his—he was never a real man, just an inflated dick who coincidentally had one. Lucas Friar is pathetic. I wouldn't dare blame his lack of fathering skills on either one of us, especially my child._

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Missy's heart slows, and instead she cocks her head to the side teasingly at her son's seemingly innocent curiosity. Also, it was a decent question, and her mind drifted to Billy Ross only briefly before returning its attention to her small son.

"Because mommy doesn't want one." There was no reason to lie, really. It was true. Missy was content with being alone, relationship wise anyway. "And boys are smelly." Bentley crosses his arms as seriously as possible and it's adorable to his mother, who has to fight off the urge to swoop down and pick him up.

"Are not! Girls are smelly!"

"I'm glad you think so." She says truthfully before sitting next to him and picking up the red crayon. "Promise mommy you'll never leave me." Missy had no idea where that come from, but all she knew was that she couldn't handle any more abandonment from any male.

"Where would I even go mommy? Actually I want to go to the moon and try the moon cheese, also I think the ocean is very really cool and I want to meet sharks because I practice in the bathtub and I can hold my breath really good."

"Oh yeah?" she knows that he will keep on rambling, but she listens. She was glad that the topic of absent Lucas wasn't brought up.

 _I will always listen._

xxx

 **This is my longest chapter so far, besides the prologue I think. This is chapter five, and the first five chapters of my stories are usually pure character development and perspective, so there's a vague background of prior events. I cannot stand stories that rush into things, and I believe their stores would be 1OO times greater if they simply held out on a few things.**

 **That being said, there probably won't be any FULL smut/lemonade until the twenties or lower thirties. This story is rated M for not just sex, but situations and (in the next chapter especially) language. Since the story sort of narrates a certain character's storyline at once, the narration caters to them and is sort of specific. Someone such as Missy, Maya, or Lucas might have more vulgarity and wit while Riley and Farkle will have more optimistic and less profane narration, because their mindset is less vulgar than the formerly stated (for now).**

 **But, when I say full smut that just means actual and full on sex. There might me a little something something in between :)**

 **You will have to be patient and see bro**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-Simmy**


	7. chapter six:: the past is regurgitated

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature situations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

 **Shoutout to snowdrifts**

the past is regurgitated(6)

It was about 4, and Lucas was already yearning for his bed, his couch, or really anywhere at home where he could crash. After visiting Sperry's, he had to return to HQ and tell his crew about what he and Ross "found out", and that Ferucci might be someone they have to keep close eyes on. Also, later Ross and another detective were going to the club to scope out for Coleman. Lucas was in a committed relationship. No way in hell he was stepping foot in that place when he had a sweet Riley at home.

 _She hasn't called me all day._

Usually, his cell would've vibrated across the desk at least once for some petty reason that ticked Lucas off, but today he received no calls from his somewhat clingy (in the most adorable way) lover.

 _Maybe she's doing yoga or some other dumb girly shit._

At this moment, Billy strolls by Lucas' cubicle and hands him a paper with Coleman's most recent credit card transactions, just as the light brunette man asked.

"You're a good servant."

"Eat a dick." The black man retorts jokingly as Lucas simpers back, about to fire another well-intended jester.

"Respectful language must be used in the workplace at all times, boys. Do we need another sermon?" Charlie chimes in, and Lucas rolls his eyes before swiveling around to face the green eyed man. _Why won't he go away? Can't stand this fucking guy._

"That won't be necessary; I was just telling Ross how much I love him."

"Good, because tonight you both have to go to the club, Walsh called in sick and can't show." At this Lucas' mouth drops but then closes and instead and is replaced with a jaw clench of annoyance.

"Wai—what? No, no, with respect sir, I cannot go there. I have a fiance I'm in a relationship." He says hastily without pauses as Charlie smiles his trademark smirk and Lucas honestly feels like socking it right off of his naturally smug face.

"Well that's too bad, Friar."

 _I haven't been right to her lately. I've been coming home late, missing dinner and quality time, I've been an ass about family shit… Go fuck yourself, Gardner. I'm going home tonight at 6 on the dot._

"What's too bad is that I can't go tonight. I've let Riley down too much for the past two weeks." Billy has already left by now, realizing this was a private matter between only man and asshole boss, and Lucas was grateful.

"Well that's weird considering that this is the first time I've swapped you in this month." He starts before looking at his watch. "Either go to the club and stake out or you're cut from the case." And at this Lucas has to bite his tongue to keep down some obscene language. Lucas has always hated this guy. It stems from past the workplace. It all started in college. The fuck was wildly obssessed with Riley and wouldn't leave her alone, his persistence was truly aggravating. "Plus, I doubt Riley will mind. You used to keep her waiting all of the time." And with that, Charlie smacks a file onto his desk and saunters off, and so does Lucas' good attitude.

"Fucking Charlie." He mutters this darkly before placing his head into his large hands and groans.

 _I will rip that tacky ass tie from around his neck and choke him to death with it. Why can't he accept that I won? That I got Riley and he didn't? That has to be it. He's jealous. He's so jealous it fucking reeks._

Yanking the file open he sees it's the paperwork he has to do so he can perform the watch, which he would inevitably have to do. Sighing with frustration, he doesn't even acknowledge Billy this time as he steps into the cubicle.

"What's up?"

"You know what's up, everyone knows _what's up,_ that prick Gardner is trying to sabotage me and Riles and ruin my damn life. He's making me go tonight." Billy feels sincere empathy and looks around before leaning in so only the native Texan hears what he has to say.

"How about, we say you went, I can drag one of the trainees with me, and you can go home tonight." Lucas looks up at his best friend with hope and Billy nods, before sipping at his canned soda.

 _God this guy. This guy._ This time, Lucas' thoughts aren't malicious as he refers to the other person in the conversation.

"Please? God Billy I owe you if you do this for me." Billy shrugs as sits in the only other chair in the cubicle.

"It isn't a big deal, one of the hot little trainees has a thing for me, so she agreed to come along, plus I can get some good cred for this. The board loves when we let the trainees out in the field."

"You're a god, Ross."

"Hopefully she'll say that too, but at a different time and setting." Lucas simply smiles at his co-worker and friend.

Lucas is then left alone, but tension still lingers. He is thinking about college again.

 _Not this again._

 _And it was like the entire hallway got brighter and more jovial as the somewhat tall girl walzted through, long legs almost hypnotic as she stopped to talk to a friend. He is captured by how her eyes crinkle slightly and get even smaller as she smiles and laughs, and how her long ponytail swishes with chipper enthusiasm._

' _That girl has to be my 100_ _th_ _. She has to be mine.'_

" _Who? Who is she, man?" Lucas looks to Billy but only briefly, because he doesn't want to miss a minute of this girl. "Her name?"_

" _Not sure, never really seen her before today—actually I think she's in my psychology class. Yeah. Mathews." Still in awe, but listening to his friend, Lucas gazes at her with ample appreciation, his eyes scaling her body in invasive ways, as he thought of what he wanted to do with her. Some of the girls he got with were easy. Most of them were sexy and seductive—but this one, this one girl with a pink pleated skirt gave off an aura of such innocence it made him harder than any girl that ever walked down these halls in tiny shorts or with their g-strings slightly exposed. And just when he thought it couldn't get any better, the girl twirls her skirt a bit, to show it off to her friend he guesses and Lucas catches a glimpse, barely a look, a tiny little peek, of light pink boyshorts covered in cherries. His pants are tighter than when he first entered the building and his head feels lighter. Billy glances at his friend and his lips tug upward before looking down at his phone. "Gotta go, I have a hot date in twenty. Bye Friar—go take a cold shower."_

" _Whatever, Ross." Is all Lucas says before half-heartedly giving him a handshake and headnod as a goodbye. His fantasies are interrupted as a guy comes up behind Mathews and embraces her, kissing her cheek. Lucas scowls in disgust and the trance his broken as the goddess turns to—her boyfriend—it pained Lucas to even think of the asshole as that—and presses three small kisses on his lips._

' _Kisses that should be mine.'_

 _And with that he walks off, slightly pissed off and very horny._

Someone's work phone ringing brings him back to present day, the harsh, cold, and tedious paperwork that has to be done, and the fact that it had only been about twenty minutes. Charlie didn't even deserve to be Major of the division—pretty much everyone new he was sleeping with one of the higher ups so he got that promotion.

 _Okay, well not everyone. But I see shit. I know something is going on between him and someone on the board._

Lucas doesn't want to think of Gardner anymore so he puts all of his focus into the forms he was completing, but also keeps mind of the time, because as soon as it was 6 he was leaving.

Xxxx

 _How do I do this? I've never done this before. What if I screw it up?_

Maya sits at her kitchen table and has numerous sheets of paper, ink pens, some envelopes, and stamps purchased earlier that day sprawled out in front of her. For the past two hours she has switched between lightly cleaning and attempting to write a letter to her mother. She takes a deep breath and grips the pen in her hand once again, about to press the ballpoint to paper before she hesitates, and as a result sighs in frustration.

 _Yes you have done this before—what the hell Maya?! You used to send letters to grandma all of the time! How is this any different? You're being such a pussy, just write the damn letter._

But, it really wasn't the same. Her maternal grandmother lived in a retirement community in Florida. Her mother lives in a minimum security prison. Not so warm and cozy there, unlike nanna who was living comfortably (well,while she _was_ living).

Maya hated to admit that this was her first time she has written to her mother. When Katy Hart was first incarcerated four years ago, found guilty of attempt at murder, Maya visited maybe 3 times. But, the younger Hart wanted to forget that regretful part of her life and she was such a damn coward she didn't want to face her mother, who was immured due to Maya's dumb mistakes. So, she just stopped going.

 _Everytime a drop of the past flows in, it's like a dam breaks and all of those memories come back, both good and bad and it makes my heart sore. Why couldn't I get more proof?_

But even as the blonde's doubts ran throughout her, she knew that the only proof she had at the time was her body, and the judge disrespectfully said that it wasn't enough evidence that she had been sexually assaulted. She claimed it could've been willfull, consensual, insinuating that Maya was into kinky foreplay or masochism of some sort. But she already knew that her attacker, she didn't want to even think of his name, wouldn't be persecuted because he was an officer "of the law", making him untouchable and highly favored by this specially picked magistrate. So, on that day Katy Hart was yanked away in handcuffs and smarted away at the uniformed men that dragged her off, and the last thing her dark eyes witnessed was her vulnerable and small daughter, who was now alone. Also on that day, Joshua Mathews got off scotch free and went home to his family, where they most likely celebrated the outcome of the case. Ever since that cold day, Maya Hart has absolutely hated cops.

 _No one believed me. Maybe I shouldn't believe myself._

Sighing, pen and paper finally meet as she musters her best handwriting.

 _Mom,_

 _It's me. Your young Maya. I know I haven't been visiting or calling, and I know I haven't been accepting your calls either. And I'm sorry. I'm the reason you're in there and I should be the reason you're okay with it, because I should be showering you with visits and correspondence so you know I'm okay. I'm safe. Living comfortably, and I know hearing this would reassure you._

 _I miss you, mom. I miss the way you smell, the way you talk, the way you would caress my hair and call me "babygirl" when I was upset, or sit me in your lap and wipe my tears away even though you weren't much bigger than me. I hate that this happened. I hate that I can't have you and that you're locked away like some caged animal. I am so ashamed that this is my first damn time that I have written to you. I just hope you can forgive me… for everything. You know, someone asked how you were the other day—and I said you were fine. I didn't know if this was true, but I was hoping so very strongly that it was._

The pen is flowing freely now, words forming on Maya's paper smoothly and quickly.

 _But, I know you love me. You always called me your little angel, your precious baby. So I know that once this letter gets to you, you will be fine. I love you._

 _-Maya_

And by the end of the letter Maya's eyes are watered and she wants to write more but she's too tired. It was only 4:30 but writing that letter drained her emotionally, and as a result physically as well. All she can do is seal the paper away in an envelope and gently apply the stamp. She places the letter next to her purse and goes to her bedroom, which was pretty undisturbed since she really only slept in the small room. The bed took up almost all of the space, and she only had room for a wardrobe and one short dresser.

As she flops onto the bed, she vows not to cry into those pillows, because Joshua wasn't worth it and her head would ache even more than it currently did.

She falls asleep early that night.

xxxXXX

Riley is on her third glass of wine. Riley really shouldn't drink like this. But, when Riley feels stressed or upset she always helps herself.

 _Oh well._

As she nurses the remaining gold hued liquid, she contemplates how her and Lucas came to be; when did it evolve from Riley and Lucas, to _RileyandLucas_? Sighing, she downs the rest of the drink and places the empty glass on the coffee table, which is also where she kept _one_ magazine to confront Lucas with.

 _How long has he been hiding that in there? And what else is he hiding?_ It hurts Riley to think the second part but her burgeoning doubt for Lucas' honesty stemmed from those plastic bags. _Are there any other "plastic bags"?_ And right as her thoughts are about dive into a pondering but unfriendly state her phone buzzes across the table, so reaches forward weakly and grabs it, seeing the name _Auggie_ across the screen. It's always said Auggie, even when a 15 year old August pleaded with his older sister to change it to the latter. She throws a smile on her face and brings the phone to her ear.

"Hi Augguie, what's wrong? Do you miss your big sister? I miss you too." She overwhelms her younger brother with affection.

"Uh, not really." Her face slightly falls at this, even though he's joking. "I was just hoping you would be there to help me move in. You know? I'm starting college?" Riley's eyes light up because she remembers this, and also remembers her promise to be there.

"Oh! Of course, Auggie. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." She says, standing and going to her charging iPad, where she checks her calender and event book hopefully.

 _How could I forget? Oh god I'm a shitty big sister._

"Really? You sound like you forgot." Over the line, August sounds skeptical and they were proven true because if he hadn't called, Riley wouldn't have been ready to leave this Friday.

"N-no, never. It's just—grown up stuff." Sighing, the younger Mathews sibling puts tape over a box. Riley is relieved to see she has an open weekend.

"Riley, you do know I'm not 7 anymore." And this rang true. August "Auggie" Mathews was no longer his young and childish (well, he still kept some of that trait) self. He was parallel to Riley, Being somewhat stoic and mature versus Riley's playful and peppy demeanor. He surpassed her in height, and his father, and was an activist and an artist.

 _Oh right. He's not a kid anymore._

"Sometimes I _do_ forget _that._ " She says before plopping back down on the couch. "Are you nervous?" August shrugs, even though his sister can't see it, but Riley knows her brother well enough.

"Not really. I'm just glad me and Ava came to a decision." _Ava. God, she almost ruined his life—why is he so in love with her? She's horrible._

"Yeah. That's good." Suddenly there's a lot of noise in the back, and Riley hears Ava's voice.

"Oops! Baby, come here!"

"Gotta go. See you Friday." And just like that another one the good parts of Riley's life is gone.

 _God the time flies. It seemed like yesterday when I used to babysit that little brat—and now he has a "baby". Pfft._

No one thought Ava and Auggie would last this long. To everyone's surprise (and Topanga's dismay) the puppy love turned into something more serious once highschool started. No matter what Ava did, all she had to do was bat those big blues and full lashes and August would cave into her. It was bad for the Mathews boy, especially since she was the reason they were going to Northwestern instead of Fordham, which is where Auggie really wanted to go.

 _People compromise all of the time for love. Lucas never compromises for me._

Riley dozes off shortly after the phone call; too many glasses of wine.

Xxx

The keys jingling in the lock causes Riley to stir, and then sit up fully when she realizes what's going on again, she smooths her clothes down and wipes her mouth of any drool and grabs the porn off of the table, holding it behind her back nonchalantly. She doesn't even have to try hard to look utterly pissed.

Lucas strolls in, beaming and places his coat on the back of the couch. "Hey, babe. Stayed home today?"

"Why don't you put your coat in the coat closet?" she asks him without answering _his_ question first and you can see the confusion go across his face, but only for a moment.

"Oh, I don't know. I never really put it in there. Does it bother you? You always do it for me." Lucas tries to put an alluring edge to his voice, the way that makes Riley give into his every wish. Riley stands tall, though, she wasn't caving in tonight.

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to anymore." She sighs out as he kisses her forehead and then her chin.

 _No Riley, no, don't give in. He's in big trouble._

"You'll still do it." This was true. And before his fiance can fire back, he is already pressing his lips to hers and commanding submission. With each smaller kiss, Riley practically forgets what she wants to discuss at all.

 _God I love kissing her._ Lucas expresses this thought with even more kisses, trailing down her lengthy neck and then onto her prominent collarbone that was exposed in a loose, long sleeve henley with buttons going down the front. Riley, on the other hand, was upset that she was falling under his lustful spell, each peck giving her some sort of amnesia. A noise escapes her lips that causes Lucas to grin against her smooth skin. But she pushes his chest away and takes a few steps back, almost tripping over her own feet because of how flustered she was. Kissing Lucas always made her heat up, everywhere, and as his lips were on her body, anywhere he touched became warm and yearning for more.

"No." she smarts firmly.

"No?" he questions playfully as she pulls the disgusting thing from behind her back. Lucas' face immediately falls. _Fucking shit._

 **Xxxxxx**

 **That's right they not fuckin today lmao u thought**

 **I hope its not hard to tell but I do flashbacks in italics and thoughts during flasbacks have 'these' on them. If I have a thought next to speech, usually the person who was just talking is thinking it. For example, Lucas thought those words after Riley pulled the magazine from behind her back.**

 **This was chapter 6 for you all! PS yALL WASNT GOING TO TELL ME MY DISCLAIMER HAD A MISSPELLING?**

 **(If you didn't watch it, skip below) Episode Review- Girl Meets the New Year (Part 1?): GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD SHIT! It was thick as hell, and I loved Farkle and Isadora. They were so cute, she's so cute, and just everything, especially with Farkle offering for Riley to confess—but the nigga did it himself smh thew Riles under the bus and made her feel uncomfortable. I used to like Charlie, and then I tolerated him, and now, I cant' freaking stand him. He's such an entitled little egotistical know it all PRICK. I want the writers to completely RID of him. But, that** _ **actually**_ **isn't affecting how im writing him in the story. So, anyway, it's New Years and Riley has a little party at her house, and Farkle tells her that she needs to get all of the secrets about Lucas off of her before New Years. Riley procrastinates and procrastinates and soon it's the party—they all play the couples game and Lucas and Maya get plot specific questions, which they don't answer. Soon, on the roof, Lucas I standing alone and Maya goes up to him and says she's glad he's there (AWWWWWW) and Riley breaks up with Charlie, bc he a lil shit and is annoying, and sits alone, watching from afar. Farkle notices this, and announces that Riley still likes Lucas while EVERYONE is there (so the extras all leave, and so does Charlie) so only the mains are there. Farkle apologizes and says it was for her own good and leaves with his boo, and you can see the pain in Maya's eyes as this is announced, and it broke my heart. Riley sits on a bench, Maya sits next to her, and Lucas says nothing, only sitting between both of them. He smiles at Riley.**

 **Honestly, with the way the writers got me fucked up, he will probably date both of them.** _ **Girl Meets Sister Wives. Girl Meets Polygamy.**_ **Idk. It was a good episode, I liked it a lot. Sadly, there was no Zay. Also sadly, it doesn't look like Billy will ever come back.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Snowdrifts: Im glad you like it, its always fun to read things you usually don't. I love Farkle and Smackle, so I just had to add them in. He's adorable, really. As you can see, he's older than Riley but they were also very close friends (which I will address in a few chapters). I only made him older because I didn't know you had to be 30 to run for Senator or whatever. Thanks for dat review bro**

 **Newt-Scamanderp: Lucaya interaction is coming up, but ROMANTIC Lucaya stuff doesn't start for a little :( but trust me it will be so worth it, because some stuff goes down inbetween now and then that is crucial to their relationship. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest Dec 5- I already addressed this in last chapters A/N. Trust me, it's going to get vulgar, both sexually and with subject matter. Maya is a stripper, after all :) I just don't want it to be too dramatic too soon. Thanks for the review**

 **ALSO I REACHED 10 REVIEWS (which doesn't sound like a lot) BUT THANKS!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **-Simmy**


	8. chapter seven:: the other plastic bags

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature sitations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

 **Shoutout to Kathy T, lucayes, and that new guest :)**

The other plastic bags(7)

 _Oh shit._

The words that have left Riley Mathews' mouth, the mouth he was just kissing, makes Lucas' stomach drop. When he finally reads her expression, his heart rate rises uncontrollably and he pulls at his collar. Lastly, when he sees what she holds in her hand, his feet go cold and his throat runs dry. His newly raspy throat plus the fact that he was scared left him dumbfounded. He looks from her face, to the porn, to the wine glass on the table and its mother bottle.

"Have… have you been _drinking_?" _Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Why did I say that? I panicked and had no defense and…_

And it obviously was because a new fire fills Riley's eyes as she shoves the controversial magazine into her partner's hands roughly. "Don't you dare-don't you freaking dare. This is not about me." She mutters darkly before clenching her small fists.

"Riley you drank the whole thing?" Her face contorts into something ugly.

 _He always does this. Everything is always my fault, my fault and I'm the reason why everything in this relationship doesn't work, according to him._

"We aren't talking about that, right now. Lucas, will you _please explain_ why you were hiding two bags of _pornography_ in the _coat closet_?" Lucas still doesn't know what to say. "What if we had guests over?" He opens his mouth a few times but can't conjure up a phrase. "Huh? Nothing to tell me?" He rubs the back of his neck and wishes he would've went with Billy to the stakeout.

"Lower your voice." He tells her calmly.

"I'm not yelling!" well she was now. "I'm not yelling Lucas! I want you to tell me why you were hiding this! I want you to be honest!" Lucas could tell her the truth, which was that they were from when he was younger and he never got around to throwing them away. In fact, he forgot those things were even in there until, well, _today_.

He was sick of being antagonized, and refused to be the bad guy tonight. If she wanted the truth, well she could be damn sure Lucas Friar would give it to her.

But what she says next sends him off.

"What else are you hiding? You're so damn secretive!" she fumes. _What? Because of this one thing I'm suddenly a bad partner?_

"This is just one thing! Why the fuck are you freaking out?" his voice has risen as well and she looks shocked by it. He can see the tears beginning to fill up in her hostile eyes. "And stop fucking drinking! You get all irrational and crazy!"

"Don't curse at me Lucas! Don't curse at me you jerk! Why do you hide so many things from me?!" she approaches him hotly. "You haven't changed! You haven't changed, you _haven't changed-"_ Riley's sobs break through and her rant cruelly falters, and Lucas grasps her arms tightly and holds her taught.

"Stop, Riley. _Stop._ After all of the things I have done for you, for us, you want to stand here and accuse me of my old ways? Yet I come home to _you_ drinking." The sharpness of his voice is worse than any accusing finger. "Riley I was young! Dumb! A horny little prick who was such a—a loser and couldn't even kiss a real girl." Rubbing his neck, as he always done when nervous and at loss for words, Lucas stammers a bit before gesturing to the magazine. "And, those girls were the way I got off. I haven't used those since I was like, 16, baby." He finally sighs. Riley, having simmered a bit, crosses her somewhat twiggy but fit arms.

"Then why do you still have them?"

"I never got around to throwing them away. Old junk from my college dorm that just… stayed." He says truthfully. A slight smile tugs at his lip as he catches a glimpse of subtle forgiveness in her stature. Lucas Friar knew about cars. He knew about animals. He knew about math too, but the thing he knew most was Riley Carissa Mathews; her body language and speech patterns, and he knew when she was about to approach him. One of the native Texan's favorite things was when he was in the bedroom, working on the computer or doing paperwork and he would hear Riley's small laugh from the living room. He would then watch the doorframe because he knew 100% that she would tell him what made her laugh. Right now, Riley's pink ears and tugged at sleeves meant she forgave him.

 _I always do, after all. Lucas is my prince, and I am his princess. We always work out everything._

She sighed with finality and looked at Lucas with sad eyes. Sad eyes he didn't like seeing. She pulled her ponytail out so it covered her all-telling ears and grinned through her remaining sniffles as her prince opened his arms, her favorite way for him to say sorry. She wipes her eyes and wraps her arms around him, under his open embrace and snuggles to his chest.

"Don't hide things from me." She pouts out and he does nothing except close his grasp around her and kisses her forehead. "I mean it Lu-" he kisses her so she won't finish her demand. She giggles and he simpers into the kiss, but once he finishes she is bent on her command. "I'm not a naïve little girl, I can handle things so Lucas Friar you better-" All it takes is one final kiss and then her rambling quits, and she crumbles into the it.

Lucas Friar hated false promises, so the best way to avoid making them was to make sure they were never committed to.

 _Riley is fine with being shut-up this way._

xxxXXX

Maya sat on the warm shower floor and let the hot water cascade down her back, wet her hair, and clear her conscience. Her usually wavy shock of blonde was slick to her skin and lacked body, and her flesh was reacting positively to the steam, which greatly relieved her dance aches. She finally stands and grabs the bar of soap, and begins to rub it over her body.

The body that has been through so much. The petite body had been to hell and climbed its way back.

She washes her neck and behind her ears, and runs the soap over her collarbone and shoulders before twisting the soaked tresses into a makeshift bun on top of her head. She runs the bar of soap over her small chest and down her midriff to her navel, sending suds to cleanse her of sweat and dirt from the day. Finally, she lathers her hands and works the lavender sent down the sides of her thighs, flinching slightly after accidentally scraping her two scars with her fingernails. With a slight hiss she pats them gently, before moving down her legs and to her feet. But, her mind still lingers on those scars, the cause of those scars.

"I've been thinking too much today." She tells herself before taking a deep breath and stepping under the water. The suds rinse off, sending dirt and oil down the coiling spiral of water, but something impure still remained. It wasn't make-up, because her face was just as naked as her body; neither her hair which had already been washed and smelled of fresh fruit—but it was something all in her head.

 _Maya not today. You've already thought about enough painful things and this will make it worse._ She climbs out of the shower and ties her hair to dry in a cotton t-shirt—a trick her mom taught her. It was quicker and better on the hair than a towel. She turns off the water and wipes the steam plagued mirror so she can put on her nightly lotions and moisturizers that left her skin more than baby soft, and this lasted through the night and in the morning she had a healthy glow. But, as she rubbed her own small hands over her body, she once again nourished thoughts that she wished not to.

They looked like simple scratches that could've been from self harm or a slight accident. They were barely noticeable; short, but somewhat deep gashes that healed but kept their dark color and depth. They could've been from an accident. When she ran her fingers over them they dropped into healed skin. Even on those dark nights when she had felt so damn alone it was physically painful, she had never taken a blade to her skin.

And, maybe someone could consider it an accident. _I loved him by accident. I loved him a lot, actually._ These thoughts creep into her mind and she continues to put on lotion. _But it was no car collision._ Her accident was Joshua Mathews.

At dinner, she has a warm bowl of soup and a sandwich. She doesn't have her music or the TV on. She preferred to be with her thoughts tonight, which was odd considering that she tried to avoid that as much as humanly possible.

After brushing her teeth in climbing in bed, she is finally alone with them.

 _Xxx_

" _Maya Penelope Hart, I completely adore you." Joshua Mathews holds a young Maya under his arm, hand sliding over her prominent back dimples and fingers tracing over the soft skin under an equally soft t-shirt. He lifts his head a bit so he can meet her eyes, as her head was resting on his shoulder and her noze nuzzling his neck. It smelled like her favorite scent, she loved when he wore it. "You know that, right?" Using her sharp nails to graze at his bare chest, she looks into his deep eyes._

" _You're lying." She pouts with a whiny and raspy voice._

" _And what makes you say that? Hm?" he asks her, before placing a kiss on her nose. He thought she was being cute and playful but Maya was damn serious. The blonde shifts her ghostly-blues in an annoyed manner._

" _You won't tell anyone about me." And he sighs knowingly. 'This again. Just drop it.' His thoughts transfer irritation to his stature. Even though Maya knew why she couldn't be with Joshua Mathews publicly, she still asked._

" _You know why. Stop acting so stupid." Maya recoils at this._

" _I'm not stupid Josh." She leans up and glares at him in the dark. He bites the inside of his cheek and tries to pull her back down to him. "Stop. I'm not stupid I just want this, I want us, I don't want to duck behind alleys anymore or do things in the back of your car." She complains._

" _I didn't mean it that way I just—Maya you do realize I'm married? I have a wife. She's waiting for me to come home right now." Maya sighs at this because it's true. "Do you know who I am? I'm the police commissioner of the New York City. Do you know what that means?" Maya stays quiet as he rants about why they cannot be together. "Of course you don't." he says before glancing at his charging phone. She's heard countlessly; she could probably recite it word for word. "And what will everyone think if I leave Val for an indecisive college student who can't decide what type of whipped cream she wants on her coffee? What will Riley think?" She's heard his chiding so many times. "And we don't 'do anything'". With a sigh she just simply places her arm back around her neck._

" _Sorry." Is all she can mouse out before he kisses her hair. Maya finally had, well; she couldn't say "had", but was in a relationship (although secret) with Josh. Her young self would have been ecstatic by this. So why wasn't she happy?_

" _It's fine." He notices how sullen she became and massages her scalp. "I know that you like the banana chocolate chip frappe with extra whipped cream." He tells her and she grins at him as if he's the greatest thing ever._

" _Yeah?" she asks playfully._

" _Yeah. You ordered it the day I took you and Riles for coffee. You were so cute. You had on those leggings I like."_

" _You're an asshole, Josh." Maya thinks back to his previous would Riley think? When they were younger, Riley knew about her best friend's little crush on her young uncle, and at the time it was slightly inappropriate and both of them knew it. But, something happened. Maybe it was because Maya's hips got wider and her thighs got thicker, or maybe it was because her eyes got more alluring and her lips more hypnotic, but that day Joshua Mathews saw little Maya, her niece's best friend, completely different. And after taking the dynamic duo out for coffee multiple times, his attraction only got more intense. She was stuck in his mind. It got so bad, so strong, that his late night sessions of pleasuring himself were centered around those mesmerizing smoky blues and small plushy lips._

 _No one knew._

 _Maya grips Josh's cheeks and forces him to meet her smouldering gaze. "We do 'stuff.'" She mutters as a smile curls at his mouth._

" _Stuff like what?" She kisses him harshly._

" _Stuff like this." She whispers after biting his lip, she then kisses down his chest, retracing the path of his happy trail._

" _Stuff like what?" he asks throatily, and her teeth have a fourth of a second of contact with his skin as she grips the hem of his boxers with them, but this causes him to groan, and soon her fingers also grip the fabric—_

Maya forces her self to stop these thoughts.

Those plaguing, poisonous thoughts that made her stomach twist up. Everything was great for what seemed like… forever really, until Josh finally decided to see her in a different light.

And there's Riley.

 _That was my girl. My best friend._

 _And Joshua-fucking-Mathews ruined all of it._

Maya still went to that same coffee shop. She never ordered a banana chocolate chip frappe with extra whipped cream again, though.

xxXXXX

Billy Ross sat in his parked car, the same thing he had been doing for maybe an hour. It was boring as hell, but he needed to see if Coleman was going to pull up. His partner, a trainee, suggested going inside, but he knew that he could get the benefit of seeing the perp's car if he waited outside. When he told her this, she nodded and he could practically feel her taking mental notes.

He could also feel her hair brushing against his shoulder as she leaned over to change the radio. Billy wasn't bothered by it, not at all, but he wanted her to sit still so he could focus on the scumbag and not her soft curly hair that beckoned him everytime it made contact with his shirt.

"Sit still, DeMacia." He says sternly, glancing at her briefly before switching back to his own CDs.

"This is boring, Detective Ross." She puffs out before slouching back in her seat and crossing her arms. She then pulls down the sun visor and looks in the mirror.

 _Women._

Billy grins at his thoughts because true to his thoughts she applies more chapstick, or lip gloss, _or whatever it is._ "It isn't supposed to be fun, DeMacia. You're supposed to be alert. Vigilant. On the watch for whoever matches the case description."

"Okay well there's tons of short white guys here. I think we should go in." she has a slight accent, being black and Puerto Rican. Her suggestion is something regular and playful Billy wouldn't argue with, but work Billy disagreed.

"Give it ten more minutes and then we can go inside." He says before taking a sip of this water. "And stop changing my radio, damn." It was times like this he wish he had Lucas to amuse him. Sure, Calia DeMacio was hot, and was pretty damn good at problem solving, but she was still a rookie. That meant he had to keep an eye on her and stay stern. He couldn't let loose, not even a little.

"Whatever." She groans before blowing a raspberry and putting the afro of curls into a high and tight bun. She then pulls out her phone and begins to play some game with obnoxious music.

 _I'm such a good friend. Lucas owes me._

He decided to take advantage of the circumstance and snatches the phone from her manicured hands, turning it off in one swift motion and gently tossing it in the backseat. "Why not make this a learning oppurtunity. No phones on the job. No phone calls unless it's from HQ or someone on your assigned partner team." Calia nods and Billy can feel that mental notepad again. "Next, heeled shoes look damn good and all, but if we have to chase a nigga we won't be able to if you clackin' around on those six inches, girl." The trainee giggles at the latter statement and lifts her feet a bit and admires the shoes.

"They aren't six inches. They're four and a half." She begins a matter-of-factly. "And I can run in these. I could probably outrun you." She teases , gripping the brown shoe on and off her foot.

"Well, maybe you should get a job here instead of at the station." He mutters back jesteringly, nodding at the brightly lit building and she smacks his arm before gasping.

"Next rule, don't hit your superior. Do you want a demerit?" he asks her with his signature smile.

"I want to stop being a sitting a duck and go in!" she tells him. He gives her a glance, sighs and then turns his key so the radio finally rests. He reaches in the back, puts his coat on and she squeals. "Next rule… don't do that." He goes around and opens the door for her like a gentlemen and she walks ahead of him eagerly. He uses this time to look at her ass in the work slacks she wears.

 _Next rule: Damn, that ass._

 _That's the rule._

He laughs at his corny thoughts and tells her to slow down because they need _his_ badge to get in.

Once they skip the line and Billy shows his ID to security, they slip in and the atmosphere is hot, sexual, and intimate. He keeps DeMacia in front of him, but not to ogle her. He wants to make sure she stays close and doesn't get distracted or pulled off. It was easy to navigate her to where they needed to be, considering that he could see right over her head even with those six inch heels on.

Four and a half, actually.

They sat at the bar, where the same people from yesterday were lounging, a guy was already taking a drunk-nap, and the same dark girl is serving up drinks. She glances at DeMacia subtly and then at Billy, her face falling. Billy catches this and learns to her.

" _Just my trainee."_ He whispers as the mentioned rookie rambles on about how she's never been in a _club like this,_ but once in college danced on the pole that was temporarily installed at her sorrority lounge. The bartender feels reassured, but Billy was hoping that DeMacia could be more than just a co-worker.

 _A hook-up. Nothing else. Maybe a sidechick._

"She'll have a water, I'll have a beer." Calia hears this and crosses her arms.

"How come you get to drink? I want a drink." She whines.

"Rule… five? I'm the boss here so I get beer and you get a water." She huffs and drinks from her water. "Now scan the crowd and I'll watch the door. Ferucci said he likes to come Fridays at 8 but in his file he said this guy was a frequenter."

"So why would he only be visiting on Fridays?"

"Exactly." And even with DeMacia sitting right next to him, he knew she would be an easy lay she he wasn't too intrigued. Even with girls dancing on the stage or at the metal poles that vined down from the ceiling he thought about the girl from the bar.

Missy, of course. Which was really odd, considering that he never thought of one woman that much. But he did think of Missy a lot.

 _I wonder if she's ever step foot in a place like this._ For a moment, something Lucas said yesterday bounced into his mind.

" _Maybe you'll come around." Lucas shrugs; and with a confused look Billy sips his beer that Missy placed down for them._

" _What do you mean by that, Cow-Luc?" The latter's mouth twitches into a simper and Zay sets his beer down._

" _You'll know."_

xxXXX

 **WUS GOOD?**

 **WUS REALLY GOOD?**

 **Haha lowkey reference for y'all**

 **This was chapter seven, hope you all liked it. I was going to add another couple at the end but I ended this with Billy because I really like him and it looks like he's gone. GMW doesn't treat their extras right yo, some of them have amazing potential (cough missy, BILLY) Yet they keep charlie around smh lets fight writers**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **(snowdrifts Dec 6) Thank you, thank you. I hope this chapter did you well, I feel like I have that argument pretty well written, because you also learn something about Riley. I like both Rucas and Lucaya, I prefer Lucaya to Rucas though, if that makes sense. Basically, I would be fine with either one on the show as long as everyone is happy. Rucas is adorable and Lucaya is yes as hell, it's hot, so they're both good in my book. I just like Maya more as a character. Thanks for the review**

 **(Guest Dec 5/7) That's fine, logging in is such a headache for this site anyway, they log you out way too much and it's honestly real damn annoying. I'm glad you like my story, I work really hard on it so it isnt some mediocre type of shit, you know? Thanks for the review, that's the best way to support me :)**

 **(Kathy T Dec 7) I'M GLAD YOU LIKE my a/n tbh its just where I talk to y'all or about the episode from Friday, sadly there won't be one for like a damn month so I'm dry as hell when it comes to episode reviews, and thanks for following and reviewing. Y'ALL NEED TO GET LIKE KATHY T. DROP SOME LOVE if you haven't already**

 **Anyways, hope I can keep you guessing and excited for my updates :) Thanks Kathy T**

 **(Guest Dec 9) Glad you like the story, thanks for the review :)**

 **(lucayes Dec 11) Thank you! And don't worry, I like when people tell me to update, it lets me know y'all are sending love to my story and I appreciate it, especially since you guys say other stuff instead of typing just the "U-word". I hope you like this chapter**

 **AND THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, happy holidays whatever you celebrate and if you don't celebrate anything then stay warm ;)**

 **-Simmy**


	9. chapter eight:: the last day

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature sitations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

the last day(8)

So far, it had been an uneventful Wednesday for Maya. The week was slow for the most part, and she was glad to be over the hump—not like it mattered. Maya didn't have an office job where she was confined to a cubicle and locked to a computer monitor, and she didn't know if she would prefer that to Sperry's. One thing she noticed is that those people seem so unhappy, unhappy and rushed and irritable beyond the blonde's comprehension. Maya wasn't unhappy. She was far from it, actually. Sure she seemed cynical but that was just as apart of her as the blonde waves of wheat on her head.

Currently, Maya was finishing a portrait she started earlier that month, but never got around to finishing. The wine colored eyes were almost over-expressive and the mouth was neutral, void of any emotion or hints of inner conflict, except for a small twitch upward in the corner that resembled a Mona Lisa-type grin. She was filling in the hair, long dark hair that had no wave and was straight and thick.

Her strokes are interrupted when a single tear lands on the canvas style paper. She feels her cheek, and an all-telling streak of moisture has leaked down the soft skin. Her face grew hot with embarrassment, even though no one was there to witness her crying.

 _Crying? No. I'm not. Why would I be crying?_

The small voice that keeps her company on very lonely nights returns once again.

 _You know why you're crying. You miss her. You miss her like hell and you know it. It's been three years. She was your best friend, Maya._

Sniffling, she continues to stroke the paintbrush, dipping it back in the chestnut colored paint after approximately four strokes.

 _And now she's off probably doing something great with her life, she was always was so ambitious and my ambition flew out the window after Joshua happened. I bet Riley works in a boring office but loves it. Some guy is lucky to have her, and she is lucky to have him. Her new life, or should I say my old one, was something special._

 _But I should have her._

Maya ceases her pitiful thoughts, and it isn't the small voice telling her these things. Riley was gone. Out of her life. Maya tried to convince her conscience that it was better for the both of them.

Last night was the first time she thought of the brunette's name in a while. You would think the same applied to Josh's name but in fact, on the complete contrary, Maya thought of that name a lot. She often thought of the name, the one that a few years ago caused her giddy ecstasy but now caused her a range of feelings that were all over the spectrum—from anger, to sadness, to lonliness.

Now letting the tears fall, she takes the almost finished painting up with shaky hands and smiles bitterly.

"I'm going to name it now." And after taking in the entire picture, she inhales so deeply her nostrils sting. "R-riley." And after staring that the newly named picture, even though it wasn't completed, she uses all of her strength and rips the paper in half, wincing as the paper cries from being harshly torn.

Her stomach breaks the uncomfortable silence and she places the ripped portrait in the over-flowing trash bin under the desk. She meekly walks to her fridge to find something to eat.

She would need energy for the taxing rehearsal later. Kira was tough to please.

xxXXXX

"You're coming, right?" Riley bounces on her heels as she pushes buttons on the coffee maker. The man on the other end of the line smiles at his old friend. It was agreed that Farkle, Riley, and Lucas would ride down to Hunter College on Friday to see Auggie and help him move in. Riley insisted Farkle come, because her parents would also like to see him. They were so grateful for the man who acted as a mentor and older brother for Riley during her shaky highschool years.

"Of course, Riley. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I wonder if he'll be fine with me—considering how last time he practically jumped down my throat." Farkle chuckles as he sorts clothes, and remembers the last time he saw August he was ranting about how politicians are corrupt and misleading, and if Farkle ran he would be considered so by association.

"You know he liked you, he was just showing off in front of his friends. He all of a sudden became so-so 'counscious' and 'aware'. " Riley starts before sighing heavily.

"Good, maybe it'll rub of onto Ava." No member of the Mathews family could figure out why August was so hooked onto that girl. They were nothing alike; she was vain, shallow, and honestly a total snob who made sure brands were clearly on display. This was completely opposite of the wise but humble Auggie, whose daily wardrobe consisted of nice but practical clothing. Farkle mirthlessly laughs as does Riley, even though she is frustrated with her kitchen technology. "Yeah, right."

She pushes the light green button once more before groaning and holding the phone to her shoulder so Farkle's ears won't be victim of her whining. "Baby! Lucas! Come help me!" and it comes out so whiny Lucas can't help but tease her from across the apartment. "I'm serious, nothing is coming out." She huffs and giggles when he appears in the kitchen doorway.

"Move, move." Playfully shoving the brunette out of the way, he takes her place in front of the machine as she sits on the counter. "Put him on speaker."

"Okay; Farkle you are on speaker." She says perkily. Lucas is trying to figure out how Riley screwed up the high-tech coffee maker but is still engaged in conversation.

"Hey, Minkus." Lucas met Riley's good friend at a Mathews' family party right before he and Riley became exclusive. At first, he was slightly jealous but when he realized how platonic their relationship was he knew that she was all his. That, and Isadora Smackle showed off the engagement ring as soon she arrived—she was not with Farkle when the punctual man knocked on the door and hour earlier. She was delayed by a meeting.

"Freak-face." Lucas can hear the jester in his friend's voice. "That's right, it won't stop."

"Keep it that way. How's life treating you?" Riley gazes off, swings her feet, and then thinks about various coffee creamers.

"Good." They hear a faint female voice in the back. "Isadora says leave her alone." At this Riley tunes back in and laughs.

"Whatever, she loves me. _Hey Smackle._ " He finally gets the settings on the machine fixed and starts a brew, giving her a look that she avoids very obviously. "By the way, we'll finally get to see who Auggie likes best." Lucas boasts. Farkle scoffs. "Probably me, we're both talented in our choice of music and sports teams."

" _August_ likes me more. He's known me longer. We have intellectual conversations on a complex and intricate level of intelligence."

"Leave the big words for the podium." The men continue more small talk about Auggie and him moving into college, all while Riley cutely bothers Lucas by kicking his butt lightly with her foot. "Anyways, the best man will be chosen Friday. See you then, gotta go." The line ends in a friendly manner and the couple enjoy one another's silent presence.

She then stands and acts as the big spoon (except they're standing and he's taller than her) and tickles him on the sides. "I'm not ticklish."her fingers travel to another place. "I'm not ticklish, junebug."

"Yeah you are." She sighs with gaiety before scratching her nails against his bare back, at first very lightly but then harder, and they dig into his skin and Lucas tenses up. "Sorry." His body language switched into something he only experienced occasionally but then reverts to bored and sleepy morning Lucas. "Did it hurt?"

"No." he rasps out with a smile. So she does it again and he tenses up again. "You better stop that, Riles."

"And if I don't?" He says nothing but makes her coffee for her.

Lucas had no idea what that little shiver of heat that coursed through him was. It made his stomach pool and his heart speed up in a good way. He could still feel her nails grazing his skin, and the flesh was growing red and had a slight sting.

Luckily (or maybe sadly, he had no idea) for him she shrugs and grabs the mug so she can go drink it in bed.

"Don't spill it this time."

xxXX

 _Saw something last night, need to debrief you—come to my office once you arrive at HQ_

 _-Billy_

Lucas reads this text as he gets on his bulding elevator, it was ten-thirty and he had just left for work. Riley goes into the office an hour after him, and was in the shower before he left.

 _Also, bring coffee. Charlie "forgot" ours._

 _Typical_. Lucas' thinks this bitterly, but it doesn't falter his decent mood. He makes a mental note to stop at the coffee shop before going into the office building. He adjusts his work bag and holds it close to him, and patiently waits in the highly populated station, along with many others who are busy bustling around and going about their business.

The detective's phone buzzes once more and he pulls the device from his pocket to see what else Billy has to say. He grins at this text smugly.

 _Also, GUESS WHO GOT LAID LAST NIGHT!_ – _B_

Lucas conjures his witty reply and sends it out just as his transit arrived.

 _The same person who probably got an STI. Who was your victim?_ –L

Lucas can picture his best friend rolling his eyes and clicking away a rude response.

 _ANYWAYS, Calia DeMacia –B_

With an eyebrow raise that conveyed how impressed he was with his partner, he nods.

 _Short little rookie DeMacia? Dude, she's barely five feet tall._

He thinks for a moment of the short girl with an immense of inky curls.

 _I'm impressed with you, Billy Ross. –L_

In his office cubicle, the cocky black man spins in his chair.

 _I saw her this morning—she could barely walk ;) … HURRY UP, I NEED MY FUCKING COFFEE, FRIAR. –B_

And with that the short correspondence ceases and the transit ride only has a few minutes left. He remembers the first time he took the subway and was amazed how crowded and also how fast it was. It was odd considering that he doesn't remember much from before college—hell he forced most of college to be a complete and undecipherable blur. He was ashamed of those four years; he was an ugly person who did ugly things.

 _And then I met her. She enlightened me in a way I never thought possible. At first I was so ungrateful… I was so blind, wasn't appreciative of what I had._

Halting these cynical thoughts, he exits the crowded space and takes a deep breath of stale subway air. He hurries up the steps and quickens his pace since he does have to stop by the Mariso Cup before work.

It was only a five minute walk to the popular shop, and lucky for Lucas the morning rush was over since it was noon. He walked in and smiles at the usual barista and drums on the counter with his fingers, even though he's seen the menu countless times.

"Oh, hi Mr. Friar!" the preppy barista smiles at the recurring customer.

"Hello, Chyna." He greets before getting out his folded wallet, he pulls out a ten dollar bill and a five.

"I was expecting you today—earlier left out two black coffees with the one tablespoon of creamer." Grinning, the detective nods and hands her the money after she punches in his regular request.

"Thank you. I swear he has it out for me." _In fact, I know he has it out for me. He wants what I have._

 _That's too damn bad._

xxXX

 _Riley Mathews cheerfully strolls down the brick walkway that lead to the New York Police Department. She admired the intricate color pattern and enjoyed the sound her shoes made against the pavement. In her hand she holds Lucas' favorite lunch, and on her face is a sincere and jovial expression. Today was Friday, which meant Lucas had officially been working with the NYPD for an entire work week. A smile is graced upon her face but she still feels uneasy about the building—she has seen it many times before in person but that image was always positive and exciting, much like today's visit. But the summer of 2011 tainted the aura of this building forever._

 _The news coverage was a negative experience for everyone involved, and Riley felt upset about it for months, and to this day still has to fight the frown that comes with memories of this building._

' _And it was all her damn fault. All she wanted was attention.' She thought this rancorously before opening the heavy door and trotting up to the front desk._

" _Hi Randy!" she chirps and the brutish desk man smiles at the woman who visited the very first day of her fiance's job._

" _Hello there, Ms. Riley." He greets politely, she also told everyone at the desk her name excitedly. She holds up the plain black lunch-bag ._

" _I have a special lunch for Lucas because he survived his first week!" she begins animatedly. "And I'm really proud of him; Hi Darcy; and wanted to drop it off." She says quickly and Randy shakes his head with admiration and hands her the visitor log. He smiles at how she dots her "I" with a heart and presses the button to open the door._

" _He's a lucky man…"he mutters before getting back to desk duty. The girl already knows where to find the moss-eyed man and follows the path embedded into her memory. She knew most of the station, really. Patiently standing in the elevator, she resists the urge to push all of the buttons and leans against the wood and metal panels._

' _Uncle Josh used to give me tours all the time, and it was just as fun each trip.' She exhales before entering the small room with the smallest and dinkiest cubicles of the ATF sector. She wants to stay enthusiastic but the thought of Josh drops her mood and she remembers why she hated the building so much. It wasn't the ugly and tacky tile, or the weird overly clean smell, but the reminiscing that came with it that she wasn't prepared to face. Not today, not tomorrow, not in years, probably._

 _And as she opens the door she comes face to face with a new reason to hate the place, her stomach turned into a giant bee-hive with insects zipping around inside and her head became airier than usual as she stared at the back of his head._

' _How much more can I take?' her face contorts into something that mimiced distress before she neutralizes it, and the man in question turns to face her, and her heart drops._

" _Ch-charlie, hi." She meekly greets him, tucking hair behind her ear that had lost its way. He looks surprised, mostly delighted, and gives her his signature smile._

" _Rileybug!" Riley is almost disgusted at how friendly he is being, considering that the last time they were together it was absolutely venomous; on both sides. "What brings you here?" he is so giddy it makes her stomach churn and she takes a step back, confused._

" _I could ask you the same." It comes out slightly haughty but Riley wasn't apologetic, in fact she didn't regret any of the decisions she ever made regarding Charlie Gardner._

" _Have you forgotten already? I majored in criminal justice." He grins at her unreturning face and his eyes travel to the black pouch in her hand. Riley Mathews forgot a lot of things and honestly had a short attention span. She internally curses herself for letting something this detrimental slip her mind. "Who is that for? You've always been so cute about that."_

' _I can't believe I used to find this endearing… he's so overbearing.'_

" _Uh, I'm—Lucas." She sputters out nervously, breaking under his intense but charming gaze. She fights the smirk that wants to reach her face when she sees a look of envy in his green eyes—it was funny to Riley that both Lucas and Charlie had green eyes, yet each green was so distinct and different. "I brought this for Lucas because y'know, he works here too, now. Haven't you seen him?" as as she asks him this she looks past him._

" _Oh of course, I didn't know you guys were still a thing."_

' _A thing? Of course we're still a thing, I love him. Stupid Charlie.' "Well, we are, so if you could just tell me where he is that would be sweet."_

" _Desk 8." With a shrug that included his hands sliding into his pockets, he gestures to the row where Lucas' cubicle was. And before she can brush by, he places his strong hand on her fragile shoulder. "And Riley… things are still good between us. I want us to be friends. Me and Lucas are friends, so I think this could all work. I don't want something so beautiful to leave my life." And Riley smiles sincerely and nods, happy she didn't damage his feelings._

" _Okay, Charlie." She simpers as he also does, and she gets the feelings she used to get when they were together and he would show her that perfect smile… except it isn't romantic this time. It was just a feeling of appreciaiton—and Riley could definitely appreciate a friend. Riley liked having friends. "Thank you."_

 _She didn't regret any of the decisions she ever made regarding Charlie Gardner… and she damn sure didn't regret her beautiful relationship with her first love._

 _And she wants to tell herself that Lucas was her first love, and that what she and Charlie had wasn't real but it would be a bold lie._

 _It was the charming and quirky Charlie Gardner._

xxxXXXXX

Lucas leaned against Billy's cubicle wall and sipped his coffee hopefully.

"So, what did we see last night?" Billy swivels around childishly before halting and looking up to his best friend and co-worker.

"Well, that piece of shit Ferucci lied when he said _just_ Friday. DeMacia came up with that idea on her own-"

"Wow, so observant yet she couldn't see through your façade?" Lucas pesters good-heartedly.

"Hush your hee-haw mouth;" Ross scolds and chuckles in an puerile way as he dodges the wall calendar the native texan chucks at him. "Miss. So, anyway, we were at the bar, trying to look casual and but still keep our eyes out. The bartender remembered me and asked if she could help."

" _So you're staking out or something?" the dark girl's curiosity shines through her eyes and Billy reluctantly nods._

" _Yeah… we're looking for someone who I was told always visits. One of you most frequent customers." She nods in understanding and Billy slides the wallet sized mugshot onto the bar, but due to the dim lighting it's had to see. She pulls out her phone and shines the blue glow onto it._

" _Oh!" she shakes her head with disgust. "Hate that guy, but Jay won't ban him." she complains as Calia is too consumed in the show. Billy doesn't blame her… but he pays attention to the case. A man from down the bar crankily raises his glass._

" _Kassah! Another—n-now, babygirl." She rolls her eyes but plasters a smile to herself._

" _One minute, baby, let me finish up with this man." she grants in a sickly sweet tone. "Anyway, he comes in an drops stuff in our drinks and them offers them to our girls, and he gets all touchy feely during the private dances." Billy shakes his head with pure disgust. He might have been promiscuous or according to his friends "sluttish"- but he knew how to treat them._

" _And Ferucci won't blacklist him?"_

" _Nope. He spends so much here. He looks like shit but believe me, he's got bank." The man that called the bartender, Kassah, over before grows more impatient._

" _KASSAH! C-COME HERE NOW!" with a shudder of irritation she shuts her eyes. "I can tell you this, he doesn't come on Wednesdays or Tuesdays, but he does sometimes come Thursdays, always Friday through Monday, every night at 8 he shows up and doesn't leave until he's kicked out, or if he isn't being too much of a prick he stays until almost closing." Billy notices her eyes shift to someone or something behind him. He is about to look but she grabs his wrist, and both of them look down to skin that told a tale of deep umber and her cheeks heat up. "No, don't look. But I have to do my job." And then she saunters down the counter to the agitated man that wanted her presence._

 _Billy doesn't mind because he already has all of the information he needs. He taps Calia's shoulder and slides his drink towards her._

" _I thought you said no drinking on the job."_

" _Well, that doesn't apply anymore, because I have just what I need to get Coleman. So, drink up." She gives him a seductive grin and grabs the heavy glass._

' _Tonight is ending in a different way than expected…' his thoughts come with a devilish grin._

After explaining last night's events to his listening partner, he pauses so Lucas can ask questions if he needs to.

"So, tomorrow he will be there?"

"There's a possibility. Friday is definite, if we act fast we can get a warrant for his arrest by tomorrow." Lucas high-fives the sitting man.

"Ross you are golden—you should be running this department." _And not Charlie._ But he winces once he remembers his commitment. "Oh… shit, man I can't. Friday I uh—promised Riley I would go to Hunter College and help her brother move in." Ross groans.

"Lucas you're _killing_ me!" the green-eyed man sympathetically.

"I know, I know—I have to actually ask Gardner if I can be excused. He's such an ass about everything."

"Ah yes, completely anal." Billy starts before opening a file.

"In more ways than one." His best friend finishes their phrase that obviously ridicules the obnoxious Charlie Gardner. "Gotta start filing that paperwork."

"As do I, might as well complete the warrant request now so I can give it to Eliza." In unison, both men sigh for different reasons and go to do their duties.

XxxXX

It was late, and the sun had already gone down but Missy was still working at the sports bar. She wasn't complaining, even when some of the customers fell asleep drunk and she had to clean up their vomit. It was nothing in comparison to Sperry's. It was less degrading, the pay was nice, and she didn't mind the eye candy that passed through.

Just as she thinks this, Billy Ross, Lucas Friar, and Zay Babineux walk in, strong laughter wafting into already lively buidling. Usually, the men come in during lunch which is quieter but during the night hours the bar is packed with positive energy and sports enthusiasts of all degrees. She smiles at the two black men sincerely and has to force that smile to stay static as her eyes set their sights on Lucas. It was bitterly humorous to her that the absent father of her child was always in such close proximity.

"You're serious? That's fucking gross, Ross. I expected more of you." Zay teases as they sit in their usual spots and she goes to place the coasters down and get their drink requests, even though they always ordered beers. Lucas liked draft while Billy and Zay preferred bottle—Zay _Heineken_ and Billy _Blue Moon_.

 _If only I had been this observant back then. Maybe I wouldn't have had sex with an asshole._

"Hi Lucas, Billy, Zay, y'all are in late today." On Wednesdays the men went to work at noon instead of early in the morning, so they ate breakfast before clocking in and would usually go home to eat dinner but all men agreed they rather eat together.

"Yeah, did it throw you off? You were glancing at the door everytime it chimed?" Billy flirts and she shakes her head. She really did like him.

"No, in fact I was glad you three weren't in here getting those _same_ three chairs sweaty."

"Whatever girl, just get me a beer."

"As you wish." She grants with a giggle and the men wink at Billy in a manner they knew would annoy him. She goes off and leaves the three to converse.

"You were just balls deep in the rookie and now you're after the bartender?" Zay scolds as Lucas stretches and checks his phone—Riley texted him. She had called him hours earlier about clothes to pack and had just texted him about grey socks—which he apparently didn't own. He was going to ignore it but he had the all telling read receipt on—so he drowns out his friends.

 _Baby, just pack my black ones. They're in the dryer. –L_

He hopes she is pacififed with that answer but knowing Riley she won't be.

"No, DeMacia was a one time thing, one night. But, I don't know. And I don't like Missy, She's just cute, okay." Zay smirks and thanks the mentioned girl, who was oblivious to their conversation.

"Lies. All lies." Lucas finally tunes in and sips from his glass, which Missy was holding onto somewhat tightly and he had to pull away from her— but he didn't think anything of it. "How was your day, Missy?" She bites the inside of her cheek, which is what she did most of the time around the blonde man.

"Fine, boring but fine," she hands them special menus. "You guys rarely come this late so here is the after seven menu." She hands Zay and Lucas the laminated papers and then reaches Billy. "And I'll get you a kids menu."

"Funny, really. Hand me a menu, girl." And for a moment her hand brushes against his and she feels like a giddy highschooler again.

"Oooooooh." Zay teases his friend.

 _They are really close friends. I can tell._ Missy sighs before getting her notepad.

"Does this place even have a kids menu? Who would bring their kid here?" Billy wonders aloud.

"A bad parent." _Oh? Fucking really?_ Missy thinks this spitefully.

"Actually on the weekends lots of people come for lunch and bring their kids. Sons, mostly." Talking about kids made Lucas' head hurt. Just then, Riley also texts him back.

 _No, I need grey socks so we can match. I'm wearing grey socks with my boots and you should wear grey socks with yours, because we will wear the grey sweaters. –R_

 _Ok. I'll pick some up. –L_

"What is Riley upset about?" Billy asks.

"Something dumb about socks. She's been so hormonal lately about everything, I think she's ovulating because she always gets cranky because she wants to start a family." He groans and his friends laugh at his misfortune.

"Lucas? A f-father?" Zay musters in between laughs. "It's rich." Missy chimes in knowingly.

"Yeah, I can't imagine that at all." She tries to keep the hateful tone from her voice. She wanted to lash out at him more than ever.

After eating, all men go to their homes and Missy helps her co-workers close the bar, but not before she has another scream fest, a less destrucrive one, in their bathroom.

Xx

Back home, a tired Missy drags herself to her apartment door and pulls her ponytail out, letting the pin straight and fine locks fall to almost her waist. She is overwhelmed with love when she opens the barrier that kept her from her beautiful Bentley. The babysitter, Ms. Harden, smiles at the mother and son.

"Sorry, I tried to get him into bed but the rascal wouldn't take it. He wanted to read to you." She grins hugely at her son.

"Read? To me!?" Missy was so amazed by how smart he was. He could already read at a first grade level, and was only turning five next month. "My baby is so smart." She kisses his cheeks and blows air onto them, causing noises that make Bentley laugh.

"Stop! No mommy!" he holds up the book. "I want to read this." She nods and tucks some of his brown hair behind ears that were too large for his frame.

 _Everytime I look at him all I can see is Lucas and it hurts so much._

"Okay, let mommy get comfy and you can read to me." He runs off to his room.

"Don't be slow, mommy." He huffs and she turns to the older woman, who has a look of slight concern on her aged face, that had just transitioned once the young boy left the room.

"Mathilda… is everything fine? You seem upset?" Missy plasters a false grin to her face..

"Yes, yeah Ms. Harden. Just had a hard day at work. You would know how it is, working the bar."

"Oh yes dear, it can be so taxing. Keep your spirits up." To Missy, it was more emotionally taxing than physically taxing. She was a dancer for Christ's sake. It was having to look in Lucas' face almost everyday that was a personal hell for the brown eyed girl.

"Ms. Harden, I know it's late and all but… I need someone to talk to." Mary Harden smiles knowingly and sits back down, giving Missy a comforting look. "Thank you. I'll put him to bed. We will read three pages tonight."

"Anything for you, Matilda." Mary was truly a mother figure for Missy, whose mother moved to California right when the girl started college. "Take your time, and hey, read ten… he read three to me in no time." She adds with a motherly chuckle.

 _Thank god someone will listen._

 **xXXXXX**

 **Y'all I fuckin hate charlie with his creepy obsessed stank full house lookin ass smh**

 **SO THIS WAS CHAPTER 8! Im spoiling u with a chapter even though I said I would not update over the break… It's really long because y'all I went on the site on my computer and my chapters looked so short and I was like ewwww because when I type them they look so long SO tell me are my chapters long enough? Like do you guys crave longer chapters? There's also a reason why this chapter is so long. It's the end, but also the beginning.**

 **AND there is no episode review because the new episode isn't for like a week. It looks promising, it's obviously about feminism, which is really thick considering Rowan is a feminist in the real and supports equality on all spectrum (even though sometimes she can be a bit extreme, its still raw) Peep Auggie in my story being all woke n shit just like Rowan is irl, I feel like he would grow up to be that way but idk y**

 **Also, did I write Bentley, who is like 4, too old? I feel like he talks too well for a small child BUT he is really smart. I changed his birth year so it would match up. And during the texting part I know no one does "-B" but it was just so y'all knew who texted what,**

 **PS the parts in all italics are flashbacks, ive already said this but I don't want anyone to get confused**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **(Guest Dec 20) Hey hey chill my nig they are meeting very soon, in fact very VERY soon so kick off your shoes relax your feet, party on down to the xscape beat**

 **I'm corny, did you get the song reference? No?**

 **Anyways, thanks for the review**

 **(5-7-21 Dec 21) You know who you are boo :) since you a homie this is your new name, since your first three reviews were on the 5** **th** **, 7** **th** **, and 21** **st** **. And you are so right! The writers play too damn much and I'm honestly so petty about it, getting rid of good ass characters that deserve depth. Also, heEHE SORRY Im terrible, I was so petty for building y'all up for a hot sex scene and then bein like YOU THOUGHT**

 **YOU THOUGHT**

 **AHA thanks for the review**

 **(Kaptinkupcakes333 Dec 21) I'm glad you like my updates I squeal whenever you guys leave juicy ass comments! So thank you!**

 **(snowdrifts Dec 23) you bet your sweet bippy there will be some good ass Lucaya in this story like it a++ good shit**

 **And yes I never thought of Billy and Missy as a couple but after reading a good fic and they were all caked up I was like damn! This is cute! So thanks for the review**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVED AND REVIEWED HAPPY NEW YEAR**

 **-SIMMY**


	10. chapter nine:: the witness

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature sitations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

the witness(9)

Lucas should've known that his asshole superior would somehow ruin his night. As soon as Charlie waltzed up to the native Texan's cubicle with that recognizable grin, Lucas should have made up an excuse as to why he couldn't do _whatever_ Gardner was going to ask.

Or quit.

Either way, he should've refused the proposal. But now, it was too late and he was mid conversation with the controlling man.

"Charlie, really, I need to be home tonight to help Riley pack and get everything together for the trip tomorrow." Charlie sips his cup of water and Lucas resists the urge, the _strong_ urge, to hit the bottom so it spills onto his ugly purple shirt.

"Okay well, Friar, tomorrow is tomorrow and tonight is tonight, _and,_ _your shift._ " He starts. "Your friend in the DEA department already set up the stake out details and perimeters." Shaking his head, he knew Zay would never do that. Zay always _asked_ Lucas if he wanted to be assigned to a certain surveillance party. But, his suspicion is confirmed once Charlie gets very close so only Lucas can hear him. " _Someone told me about your little switch out. You weren't there Wednesday night. But you will be there tonight, or you can kiss your job goodbye. Try me."_ Lucas clenches his fist and looks past the cause of his frustrations as Billy passes his cubicle in an attempt to be nosy. The black man's curiosity is visible through his expression.

"Okay."

"Okay?" The superior confirms.

"Okay." Charlie throws his now empty cup in Lucas' trashcan.

"Great! Better get your half of the paperwork done! You're great, Lucas." And as soon as the man brushes past Billy, the other ATF officer walks in and puts his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

 _I'm so mad. So mad. Can't talk. Can't move. Just breathe._

"You don't have to say anything. I know." Detective Ross says in a melancholy tone. "Why is he on your ass all the time?" Finally, the blonde man sighs, releasing some of the acquired heat and accepts the soda from his companion.

"You know why—he's a complete ass who is jealous as hell." He begins. "Did he at least assign you too?"

"Of course." That makes the angry man feel better.

"Good. Now, I just have to tell Riley." Billy gives him a hopeful look and then leaves.

xxXXX

"What do you mean you won't be home tonight?" Riley's voice is already gaining an annoyed edge. Currently, she is doing an open house and many families were attending. She stood in a separate room from all of the laughter and positivity. Her fiance's voice on the other end of the phone call was usually promising, but now it was causing her a headache.

 _If he isn't home tonight he might go to bed too late and then be too tired to drive! And then I will have to drive—or worse he will fall asleep at the wheel._

"Riley, it's a work thing. Charlie assigned me to a stake out on an important case."

"Why can't he get another guy to do it? You know I like you home when we have to travel the next day." She groans before stomping her foot.

 _He picked me and is forcing me to go because he's a prick that hates that you're mine. He still has some weird obsession with you, Riley. He doesn't want us to be happy together._

"Because he says I'm the best in sector." He lies, and this pacifies her—but only slightly.

"Okay." She sighs. "When will you be home?"

"Around eleven, hopefully. I'm not staying too long. I hate that this happened." She has a teeny smile across her face.

"It's okay. Just be safe. Where is it?" he panics momentarily—what was he going to say? _Oh, I'm just going to a strip club._ After Tuesday's events he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Some warehouse." He lies, but it's to spare her feelings. A worried Riley was a difficult Riley.

"Okay. I love you." She chirps in a bubbly manner and the corner of his lips twitch up into a smile of endearment.

"I love you more." She titters, good mood restored and three beeps signal the phone call has ended.

" _UGH_." And with a groan, the man scans the papers Charlie handed him.

 _God, why? Why?_ His thoughts are agitated and strained.

Meanwhile, Riley rejoins the crowd and the group of open house attendees follow her around the house with piqued interest. This house was located in Westchester, a nice suburban area of New York. The brunette loved to help people find their dream homes, so they could raise their families and be happy.

"This is the second main bedroom. It isn't the master, but it has an attached bathroom. It also has a walk in closet, just like the master, except it's smaller." She tells them politely. She didn't admit it, but sometimes she was looking for herself too. Once she and Lucas were ready, they could finally start a beautiful family that would be the paragon of putting more of yourself into the world. Well, when Lucas was ready. Riley was more than ready, and sometimes she would "accidentally" forget her birth control but Lucas was too vigilant; he would quickly grab a condom from the bedside drawer and crush the family-oriented brunette's dreams momentarily. He never seemed to notice that her mood had dampered or that afterwards she would go straight to sleep instead of cuddling him and talking with him.

"So, total this home has four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a full backyard, and four car capacity garage." _One room for Naomi, one for Christian, and a nursery for the twins._

 _It would be perfect for us._

XXXXxxx

It was now seven, and the planned surveillance had begun. Lucas and Billy sat in their unmarked squad car in the parking lot, and two blocks away, at the entrance of a duplex there was a sound van with back up inside. Billy notices his partner's down expression and pushes his broad shoulder.

"Hey. Try to smile. We're at an exotic club full of hot girls. The Lucas I know would be hyped as hell." His friend smirks a bit at this, shaking the gathered buildup off of his cigarette, letting it blow out of the window.

"Well the Lucas you know also has a girlfriend at home. Fiance, actually. I lied to her." He says in a monotone voice.

"The same fiance you told you stopped smoking?" Lucas meets his best friend's deep colored eyes and squints.

"No, I have two." He jokes before Billy turns down his walkie, so the codes won't be heard by people around them but the surveillance van can hear the two detectives. "And I did stop." And with this he opens his car door, throws the cigarette onto the ground, and smushes it under his shoe. _Riley hates when I smoke. She says it's the worse kind of poison._

"Yeah, for like five months. How has she not caught on yet? Riley can be so damn dense." Billy quips before receiving a glare.

"That's my third fiance you're talking about."

"I thought there were two." And with that the men share a deep laugh before locking the car and heading to the door, where they flash their badges and enter the club without a hitch. "2164." Billy says the code casually, which means they were in the building. Once the van confirms the code back, the two men are at ease and their only job is to look around for Coleman or anything that looked suspicious and potentially related. They take a seat at the bar, and at Billy's dismay Kassah wasn't working the bar, but a short Asian girl with blonde hair from a box. His disappointment is well hidden, though, as he asks for a drink and Lucas settles on a water.

"But, I will admit, I'm not totally upset about the stakeout being at a strip club." A brunette gives Lucas a sultry smile as she passes by. "Not at all, my black friend."

"That's the spirit, corncob." Lucas was looking forward to an entertaining night. "Plus, Coleman might not even show." Billy decides off of the information Kassah provided. "So this might be a free night."

"You always have a free night, you're single." Billy sips his beer, ignoring the _no drinking on the job_ rule and scans the room that was filling by the second with men that were anticipating a good show. The woman, whose named he learned was Kira, is on the stage prepping the microphone, wearing all black as she usually does.

 _She's gorgeous._ He thinks this and that same promiscuous mentality of his returns briefly, but he remembers the man next to him and that he's working on a case. _This is the most I've ever been to a strip club in one week, and it's for work. Ain't that a bitch?_

"And if all fails, we can go to the back section and talk to Jay." The green eyed man finally suggests.

"Damn, you're just determined to make this a work thing, aren't you?"

"I didn't want my lie to Riley to be for nothing." And this time he has to talk over the music that begins to play and the audience begins to holler with appreciation. He remembers when he had first felt this bass in his chest—his first time visiting a strip club. It was nothing like this, where he was controlled and sure of himself, but back then he was underage and obtained a fake ID, and so green that he got an erection from just looking at a girl in her skimpy costume. But now Lucas sat at the barstool and thought nothing of those women, because he had a girl at home. While these females might put everything out in the open and let everyone know what they could do, his hid it from the world and only revealed it behind closed and locked doors.

And damn, it blew his mind…

And other things.

Contrary to what many would think, sweet Riley wasn't unexperienced at all when it came to sex, but she was shy about it. For the first year, whenever they did anything, she demanded the lights be off.

 _But that was when she was so insecure of herself. She had no reason to be. She's beautiful, she's perfect._

And to him, she was. Everything about Riley Carissa Mathews was amazing, from her thick ropes of brunette hair to her toes, where her second one was longer than the first. She of course didn't like that, being the perfectionist she is, but he loves those little quirks.

His favorite things were the things she didn't pay attention to, like how after they made love she would shiver from coldness that came from practically nowhere, so he would pull her in and keep her warm, or even non-sexual things like how she scooped the icing off of a cupcake and put it to the side for later. She also liked to drink her ice-cream, and preferred milkshakes to a bowl full of scoops or a cone. The little things are what he honestly adored most.

"Stop thinking about your fifth fiance."

"It's hard, being surrounded by all of this temptation." The man breaks out of his thoughts with a groan.

"But, since you are the Lucas I know, _I know_ you've changed. You can handle it."

 _I really hope so._

What he didn't know is that an uneventful hour would pass by.

XXx

Costume on and anticipation showing, Maya sat at her vanity that was shared with two other girls, and took a few deep breaths. Not a strand of her straightened hair was out of line and her makeup was light but flawless. Her cowboy hat rested on the hook that was embedded into the mirror, somewhat illuminated by the bright circular lights that aided the girls when applying makeup and doing intricate hairstyles. Kadence smugly walks over to Maya, and leans on her partner's vanity. She stretches her mouth slightly to check her lipstick and wipes some from the corner of her lips with a long and pale pink varnished fingernail, completely opposite to Maya's onyx. This added to the things that would be different on that stage in less than fifteen minutes. Kadence was tall; Maya was short. Kadence had short brunette hair in waves down to her collarbone while Maya had her fair tresses straightened and they ended neatly at the small of her back, dressing her bared waist.

"You look nervous." Kadence's deep but sultry voice rings out, and she turns to Maya and meets her seemingly calm but anxious gaze. Even from the back, the blue-eyed girl's ears picked up on the audience's loud roars of excitement, and that made her stomach do a few flips.

"Yeah." She finally says, and then turns back to the mirror. "You'd think, after all these years, I would be used to all of it." She says, gesturing towards the bustle of the girls across the room and their irritated attitudes.

"… _give me back my hairspray or I swear to god, Leeks…"_

"… _I don't have your damn shoe, you big foot ass bitch! We don't even wear the same size…"_

"… _Does anyone have a chicken cutlet?..."_

Kadence and Maya listen to the usual dressing room ambiance.

"But I'm not." She shrugs her shoulders a little, and Kadence grins knowingly. It was a boring day, nothing really happened, so all that Maya could focus on was her performance. She slept in because final practice was grueling and on top of that she had to fill in for one of her co-workers at the Nighthawk. She didn't get home until around three in the morning, and as soon as she entered the door her body could only trudge a few steps and collapse on the couch.

"I feel that way sometimes, too." Kadence pauses. "The best thing to do is get some air." She says wisely. "This room just adds to my anxiety." She rolls her eyes because two girls had began to argue, and loudly. Wincing her eyes shut, Maya nods and stands from her seat.

"Good advice. Come and get me five minutes before the show." Kadence simpers.

"Sure, now hurry, before you breathe in more hairspray." _Gladly._ With this thought, the blonde slips out of the hectic dressing room and can already feel a difference in her mood. She nods at some of the security guards strolling down the dim hallway and they nod back in a friendly manner, both conforming to one side so she could get by. The back door was only a few feet away now, and she was excited to get some refreshing night air. As she presses the metal handle, she shoves it open with an exert of effort and steps onto the pavement, under the harsh bright light and is face to face with an L-shaped alley. There are two dumpsters, numerous crates, and of course trash littering the area. It wasn't the best atmosphere but it was good to get out of the hot club and into the cold air.

To her disgust, a couple comes from behind the humming air-conditioning unit, and they dust themselves off. The girl can only blush through her ruined make-up and giggle furiously as she makes eye-contact with the annoyed and anxious dancer. The two slip past her and go up the cement steps, retreating back into the packed club. As the door opens, some of the strong and almost ear-shattering music slips out and into the alley. She looks up, and hopes to see stars but of course it was too cloudy, or maybe even smoggy, for her to see anything. So she closes her eyes and relaxes, listening to the bass of the club and the ambiance of the late night city. If she were painting now, she would bless her canvas with a beautiful sky that didn't match the city but a landscape full of sky scrapers and busy people ignoring the constellations they had been graced with.

It was almost reality.

Her peaceful trance is broken when she hears an unecessarily loud motorcycle—but then she realizes the noise is so distubring because it was approaching the alley. At first she is confused and pushes herself up from the sitting position when she sees a man frantically running her way, a look of pure worry, if she could only describe it so simply, across his features. Panting, he shoved the petite girl out the way and she falls between the back of the cement stairs and some crates, scraping her knee and swearing. The man looks back and she is about to give him a piece of her mind, but then the bright glow of the motorbike's headlight bounces against the dull brick walls, and she stays quiet and in her place, knee bleeding and backside sore. The man on the bike swivels down the alley and makes a sharp turn at the bend, where Maya was barely hidden. Her eyes stretch with terror as the bike speeds past the running man, because she was afraid he was going to plow him over.

Meanwhile, Lucas was bored out of his mind but smiles at his partner who was having a good time, and flirting with some of the dancers that weren't occupying the stage. Billy was right, Coleman was a complete no show. He sips more of his water—he couldn't really drink anything because he was the driver, and pulls out the mugshot of TJ Coleman and glares at it.

He didn't know if it was god, or if it was luck, but right as he looks at the door, Thomas John Coleman waltzes in with a snaky grin on his face. His excitement now piqued and adrenaline initiating, He puts the picture back and lays money on the bar for the bartender.

"Ross!" Lucas yells over the music to signal his partner and the black man departs from the girls because he knows it's time to get the perp. The two men slowly approach the man so they appear casual, but as soon as Thomas sees them he looks around in a hectic manner and then makes a hasty break towards the far side of the club, away from the two vigilant detectives. Someone at the door must have alerted him of authorities' presence.

" _Hey!"_

"… _Watch where the fuck you're going!..."_

The officers receive snarled remarks that are barely audible over the music.

"He's heading for that door!" Lucas informs over the various sounds; Ross pulls his gun out of the holster but keeps it out of sight so he won't worry any clubbers or audience members.

Outside of the club and back in the alley, just as the potential victim turns to run back, the biker, face hidden behind a heavily tinted helmet, pulls a gun from his satchel and pulls back the safety, causing Maya's mouth to gape ajar with horror- but gratefully no sounds escape. And the first shot hits only his leg, causing him to cry out and fall to the dirty ground heavily. The shooter slowly rides forward, and hasn't seen the hiding girl yet. Maya can't move a muscle and she can barely breathe as the masked rider slowly inches towards the writhing man; he was a good distance away but she worried the headlight would gleam onto her and reveal her pathetic hiding place.

 _Crack!_

The sound resonates throughout the blonde's ears, causing them to ring. And then, she covers them as it sounds once again.

Maya moves her shaking apendages from her ears and to her face, holding a hand over her mouth that wants so desperately to shriek and whimper out of trepidation. The man, on the other hand, had his cries silenced with two bullets to the skull, and his body stops moving.

Maya feels all of the fear in her body moving to her stomach because the masked rider looks at her. She can't tell if there is eye contact or if his expression is ugly, but she knows he sees her and she internally curses everything in the world.

 _Shit!Fuck! Oh my f-fucking god! I'm going to die—I'm not ready to die! I can't, I'm not ready, PLEASE! I don't want this I don't want this I don't-_

But of course, her silent pleas aren't heard and the feeling is so overwhelming that she can't even exhale, let alone speak from her trembling lips. She looks directly into the dark void that was his helmet, and can picture is sadistic smile as he puts the gun away and zips off, leaving a bit of dust in his trail, gone just as fast as he arrived. She is shocked still and cannot move.

At the exact same moment, Coleman looks behind him only once more, and knocks a girl over and causes her to spill her tray. The woman shoots him a look that matched the heat of hell itself to the guilty man, and another to the men that chased him. "Sorry!" Lucas cries out and the shorter man brushes past a few more people before heading up a ramp and into an area that was seemingly backstage and heading towards a door that had a red exit sign glowing above it. Coleman pushes it open with so much force it hits the brick wall, gaining the blonde's broken attention. He jumps forward, ignoring the steps that went down and to the left, and takes off running in the same direction the biker sped off to.

Finally gaining her wits, Maya ignores the pain through a surge of much needed adrenaline and her ghostly blues finally release stinging tears and she unhides her self, trudging from the disgusting spot and looking around, unsure of what to do. Lucas was close behind and also ignores the steps, but swears and stops in his tracks when he sees the fresh corpse lying on the cold ground, and a fair-haired woman.

"Shit! Shit!" his eyes meet Maya's and she finally shrieks before shoving into him as she attempts to run from the scene a bit too late. Billy runs ahead and chases Coleman, gaining on him by the minute as Lucas stands in the alley, confused as hell, panting as his hand rests on his head. The petite blonde uses all of her speed and leaves the alley, her chest felt as if it would implode and her head was burning more than a dry forest-fire. She probably looked foolish, arms flailing and throat wailing until it was sore and could make no more sound. She ran until she reached the subway, and forced herself onto the subway train. The doors closed behind her, helping her become aware of what she just left behind.

She couldn't believe it.

She couldn't fucking believe it. She has just witnessed a murder. A real, live, murder. And the killer let her live! Her blood ran cold at the thought because _he knew what she looked like! He got a good look at her and savored her features before riding off!_ And now everything hits her, from the pain in her back from being shoved into crates and the bloody scrape on her knee, to the realization that she was probably going to be hunted down by murderers, and and she cries. Right there on the subway in her skimpy little costume, sobs shake her body with vigor and other passengers either don't care or look with curiosity. Or maybe they were nosey. Maya guessed the latter because none of them offered help; they just looked, probably judging her.

She is so used to those looks, so used to the glares of disgust, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. She questions her luck but is also glad for it, and makes her pitiful commute home.

xxX

Billy presses Coleman against a brick wall forecfully and the man has his wind snatched from his body, and Billy yells his partner's name. "Lucas! Signal the back up!" still slightly stunned, Lucas leaves the body for a moment and escaped the enclosement, glad that Billy caught the man who was now struggling.

"4819. Got him, come quick." And they hear the sirens in the distance. Billy yanks the shorter man up by his collar and holds a stun gun to his neck, and surprsingly TJ lets Lucas put the handcuffs on him, he shackles his wrists at the front of his tired and heaving body. Lucas' head is spinning with questions.

"Thomas Coleman, you are under arrest for the illegal possession of drugs and the intent to distribute, for affiliations with illegal drug cartels, and for the possession of an unliscenced and stolen firearm…" Billy begins the Miranda Rights but Lucas' mind is elsewhere as he pants.

 _Who is the body? Is it related to Coleman at all? To Ferucci, maybe? Who was the woman? Maybe an accompliace of one of the two?_ He thinks back to her terrified gaze and could practically smell her fear. _There's no way._ His thoughts are broken by the siren of the disguised surveillance truck, and two men hop out and grab Coleman, so they can place him in the secure back.

"Good work, boys." Mariah grins, she was assigned just in case there was any carnage. It was good she came. "You didn't let me down."

"M-Mariah… do you have your camera?" her mood switches from jester to seriousness and Billy stands by Lucas, also aware of the body he ran by so he could catch the suspect.

"Good, because there's a dead body in that alley with fresh gun wounds." Her eyebrows shoot up and she reaches into the passenger seat, grabs her camera carefully, and follows the men to the spot where the lifeless object rested, the pool of blood still wet and fear-inducing.

"Oh my god." She sighs before snapping a few photos. She yells over her shoulder. "Benny, call HQ. We've got a situatuon. Go ahead and get Coleman into custody. Friar and Ross have their own car, I'll ride back with them." The last part is asked as a question and both men agree with a simple look.

"Of course." Lucas wished he could do more but this was the in the description of homicide detective—the blonde man only worked with murders affiliated with gang activity, or ones that happened during surveillance. Mariah groans and places her hair into a ponytail on her head, frizzy curls out of her face, and continues to snap photographs.

"Do you think Coleman did it?" Billy asks and Lucas shakes his head.

"There's no way. We were right behind him. He would've had to pull out his gun, stand right about here, and get two perfectly meditated shots." Lucas says knowingly.

"Tire streaks." They were barely there, and only maybe a foot long, but they were definitely tire tracks. "Did someone ride down the alley?"

"Possibly, which is how they could've gotten such a weird angle with their shot." Mariah mutters to herself before standing upright and placing her hands on her lips. "This is going to be a long night for me." Lucas glances at his watch and sighs, it was almost ten and he would rather be at home. "Did you see anyone else?"

"Yeah, a young woman… I honestly think she saw the body, she looked terrible and freaked out when she saw me."

"Maybe she shot him and was surprised that someone saw what she did." Billy states, but Lucas knows better.

"No, no, if you had seen this girl, she was frightened as hell, probably about to pee herself, and ran past me. She had on a costume… Maybe one of the dancers?" Billy groans.

"Great. We'll have to come back. Just great." Now in a playful mood, Lucas smiles.

"I thought you liked strip clubs, Ross."

"Yeah, when I get to watch the show, not when Charlie is up my ass." This was true.

Just as the search for one criminal had ceased, another had just begun.

 **XxxXX**

 **DUN**

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN**

 **DUN**

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNN (NA NA NA NAAAA NA NA NA NUNNA NAAA)**

 **NA NA NA NA NA NA NUNNA NUNNA NA NA NAAAA**

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN**

 **NAAA NAA NA NAAA (NUWW NUUWWW NUWW NUWW NUWWW NUUW)**

 **NUNNAAA NUNAAA NAAAA**

 **I'm corny as hell typing the law and order theme song in my shit lord help me**

 **Help a sister out**

 **SO THIIISS is chapter nine, the big beginning of where everything begins to tie in, and Lucas officially meets Maya next chapter. I hope I wrote this well, I tried to make it as intense in possible, like while was writing it I actually felt overwhelmed because I was trying to imagine myself in Maya's position, like its some scurry shit bro**

 **ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed it! It's really long, sorry, but I had to get our three main characters in there. In the last part I was making sure you all knew like, Lucas' chase and Maya seeing the murder was happening at the same time. Why did I release it at like 3 am? Who knows like, a bitch was up so I was like let me bless u with this**

 **Major key**

 **DJ Khaled music is still honestly terrible but the niggas snapchat fuel is burning so yk what bless up!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **(5-7-21 Dec 30) YES THROUGH YA GIVEN NAME WE ARE A POWERFUL BOND I'm so glad you like my shit and honeslty I love those long reviews they are so fun to read and make me feel queenly, and fr it makes me happy to see that you all appreciate my writing (and surprisingly my authors notes which have terrible grammar, I type like a hoodrat in the A/N)**

 **NO BACKSTORY YET NOT YET BOO**

 **NOT YET**

 **But next chapter there is some heavy stuff! I also hate having to take Lucas from Riley BUT theres some stuff going on with that too which I cannot wait to explain. Itll be like "DAMN RILEY IS THAT HOW U REALLY FEEL?" it'll be great, like I have it all planned out and ready and mapped out like a football roster idk about sports that's what its called I think**

 **YOU GET ME GIRL, YOU'LL PROBABLY BE ASLEEP WHEN THIS DROPS BUT YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

 **THANKS B U THE REALEST**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

 **-simmy**


	11. chapter ten:: the ballad of charlie

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature sitations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

the ballad of Charlie Gardner(10)

Charlie sat in his living room, TV on and beer in hand. The blue glow filled the room comfortably and the alcohol filled his thoughts with hazy indifference. It was around ten thirty, and he was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Anyone else would blame the loud city but he was used to the zoom of the cars and the settling of the urban area.

Charlie Gardner could blame his lack of sleep on insomnia caused by guilt. Guilt and depression he has carried for so many years it has eroded his morality and empathy. The two things that made Charlie a good man subsided years ago and the only thing that remained was a rude and manipulative prick. He can't really remember the last time he was happy; and he felt pretty empty and wanted others to feel the same. He wanted them to lose the ones they loved and as a result misplace themselves.

 _I used to be happy. So happy._

He sighs and leans his head against the back of the cushiony couch, after setting the drink down on the end table. It was times like this where he wishes he never broke up with Jessica. He would at least have someone to keep him "company".

But now he had no one except himself, and it hurt. He reaches for the remote and clicks the screen off, sending the room into darkness. He then makes his way to the bedroom, where his covers are already pulled back so he can climb in. The city outside is loud, but his thoughts resonate throughout his head at an even higher octave, causing a migraine and a harsh cringe.

 _Charlie, this is something I just—have to do._

He can still grasp the tone of Riley's feminine and unusually monotone voice from that day. The day she told him she was _leaving him_ for some asshole player who Charlie knew would only break her heart and ruin her soul. At first he couldn't really comprehend it, so his usual smile was still plastered onto his face but slowly faltered when he processed what she mumbled.

" _I can't do this anymore, I really can't and I don't and I shouldn't-" he breaks her rambling gently._

" _Babe, what's wrong? What are you saying we have to go see your parents." Riley, hair neat but not matching her demeanor sighs and shakes her head._

" _I promised to my parents the next time I visited them I would have a ring on my finger- that I would be ready and the man I love will have claimed me." Charlie gestures towards the small rose gold ring on her finger with a delicate diamond perched on the band._

" _Don't you like it?" he chuckles and then stops when her expression doesn't shift. His heart becomes heavy, so heavy it might spill out of the front of his chest, right out of his lungs._

" _Yes, I like it." He cheers up a bit but is still wary. "And I am with the man I love. I know he's for me. Whenever I'm with him my heart speeds up and my tongue can barely form words, but it doesn't matter because he kisses me, he kisses me like I might be snatched away or like I'll hurt him if he stops." Silent, Charlie slants his eyes._

" _What's his name?"_

" _It's been half a year and-"_

" _Riley, what is his fucking name?" Startled but not surprised, Riley slips the band from her finger and hands it to her previous lover._

" _Friar. Lucas Friar." She grabs her small overnight duffel and chuckles bitterly. "I love you Charlie. I really do. I just love him more, and he loves me better."_

" _Okay." And that's all he can really say—it's not like he could stop her and he knows that. It wasn't like when she tried to go vegan or when she was determined on getting a tattoo—she was dead serious and he could tell from her stoic eyes that usually held a quirky and fascinated edge._

 _What hurt more is that he knew Lucas. He had class with Lucas. Sometimes he would eat lunch with Lucas, Billy too, and his friend Mikel. He grew angry, wondering how the native Texan even had the nerve to stare him in the face._

" _Are you mad?" Mad? 'Of course I am. I'm livid, I've never been so close to hitting you. I am so close, Riley Mathews.'_

" _No." he lies. "I love you, Riley Mathews." His voice cracks as he tries to hide white hot anger. "I just wan-t-t you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted." He tells the truth here and turns away so she won't sense his true emotions. With a small upward twitch of her lips, which no one could really call a smile, she hands the ring back, intertwining their hands for a moment, the last time he would feel the warm heat of her palms, and grins._

" _There's that smile." And she leaves. Just like that she leaves, and he's broken, sore, and feels a pain so hot it matches his anger. He lets out a choked cry and throws the ring, that didn't mean anything at all to him anymore, across the room where it skids across the wooden floor after bouncing off the wall._

In his hand, Charlie twirls the ring between two fingers; he was saving the ornament for someone special.

Riley.

xxXXXxxX

Her head was pounding, thumping so hard it felt as if it would burst, and her throat was raw from screaming at the sight of a murder.

Maya, still on the subway, hugged her knees to her trembling and shocked figure, unable to react in any other way, and rocked back and forth. She looked around warily, and for a cold moment every man on the train looked as if he wanted to get at her—wanted to silence her for what she witnessed.

Not knowing what the perpetrator's face looked like made it worse; the ambiguity of his features left her feeling vulnerable and unsure.

 _What if he passes right by me and I don't know it? What if he comes to the diner? Or requests a private dance and I'm alone with him and—_

"Are you alright, young lady?" Maya's head shoots up, a dull ache shooting up her neck. She wants to speak but cannot grasp any words with her terribly dry tongue.

"I'm, I, _I'm not Maya_ I-" she attempts to stutter out, to her luck the underground train stops and she leaves the small enclosed space and judgemental stares. She could hear their thoughts…except, they weren't captive in onlookers'minds. She could hear their mumbles.

"… _She's probably on drugs…"_

"… _The poor thing, forced to sell herself on the streets…"_

And usually, Maya would shoot them a look with those pale blue eyes that could still the earth but all she could do now is focus on getting home without passing out from the pain or shock. It was only a short walk from the station to her apartment building, but it felt like miles when each alley or turn around the corner reminded her of the masked man and the one that lost his life in darkness exactly like her surroundings. The sound of her heels against the steady pavement somehow reminded her of the bullet's crack, causing her to gasp three times before she snatches the damned things off and throws them, only slightly relaxing her paranoia

Once she reaches the building, it takes her four times before she can properly insert her code, and once she finally hears the buzz she enters the warmly lit lobby, grateful to be no longer immersed in brick and darkness. Heavily breathing and manually controlling her legs so they won't lock from trauma, she goes to the elevator and trips on, where her own reflection causes her to squint and release hot, hasty tears from her pink eyes.

She cries even more when she knows the killer saw her. Savored her looks.

 _He will try to find me—he will, and no one will care when he does because no one cares about me._

She wobbles over to her apartment, reaching in a plant next to the door for the spare.

Literally slamming the door behind her, and some of her feelings of fear, she finally breaks. She holds her stomach and runs to her bathroom, leaning over the toilet where she empties the contents of her stomach, roughly and harshly. Her small body continues to dry heave as she huffs and sobs, snot dripping into her cupid's bow, mixing with the remnants of vomit and tears.

She hasn't felt emotions this violent since she ended it with Joshua Mathews.

 _Why are they coming back? Why are the memories back? I don't want them!_

She holds her hands over her ears and shakes her head, but she can't hold them back. His smile, his hair, his scent and his touch trail back into her mind, easing her trauma in a way she disliked.

 _I hate Joshua. I fucking hate him I hate him I HATE HIM I—_

Her thoughts are broken by more vomit rushing through her lips, and a bark of pain concluding all of her regurgitation.

 _No matter how much I throw up, it won't go away. This feeling of—paranoia! He will find me and take me away forever._

She eyes the shower hopefully and crawls over to it, pushing the handle over forecfully and pulling the spout up so the shower immediately turns on.

" _Get th-hese clothes off! I don't want these clothe-s-s on me!"_ she screams to the empty bathroom, the dry heaving causes her voice to crack. She practically rips off the sweaty clothes and glares at them before sitting on the shower floor, allowing the water to soak her hair and then sweep down her tired and locked body.

She thinks of him, of Josh, because she hates to admit it but it somehow brings her comfort.

 _It was late and Maya was at Riley's apartment so she could get help with her impossible statistics assignment. Sadly, the two friends didn't stay together—Maya had a small dorm on campus and Riley shared a place with three other girls. But, Maya of course spent most of her time at the brunette's, slightly annoying one of the flatmates. The other girls, a couple, didn't mind or care at all. In fact, the tired and agitated blonde could hear the snobby roomate complaining on the phone through her cracked door as Maya leaned against the counter, waiting for Riley to finish a snack for them._

" _Yeah… I know… she's always over here, and it's so damn annoying." Biting her tongue so she won't yell something obscene at the whiny girl, she instead turns to the door after a relaxed knock is released on the wood._

" _Coming!" Riley chirps. "Don't let the grilled cheese burn." She warns Maya._

" _Yes, daddy." They both grin at this and the younger of the two makes her way to the front door, and opens it to reveal her uncle Josh._

" _Josh!" she excitedly jigs and Maya's head shoots up from the counter, interested in the tall man at the door._

 _She slides off of the stool so quickly her skin burns from the friction because her thighs glided harshly against the polished wood._

" _Josh. Hey." She greets as he nods at her and steps past the girls, placing a medium-sixed pink box on the counter where Maya previously rested._

" _Hello ladies, Riles I brought you a treat." 'I hope it's cupcakes. Please be cupcakes.'_

' _God he looks hot in his uniform.'_

 _Both girls have different thoughts as Josh sets his keys on the counter and stretches._

" _Why are you here? I mean I'm glad- but shouldn't you be with Katia?"_

' _Katia this, Katia that. Ugh, why don't they get married already?' Maya huffs and picks at a loose thread on her shirt._

" _Well, Katia is in Vermont visiting her sick granddad and I had extra stuff from the event- so I thought I would drop by and see my two favorite girls."_

" _How sweet, Uncle Josh." Riley comments before looking in the box, a large smile crossing her face. "Thanks for the cupcakes."_

" _No problem, Riles." He turns to Maya. She doesn't meet his glance, too afraid she'll blush. For the past few months, she has been closer with this man than ever. Riley goes back around the counter so she can flip the sandwiches so they don't burn, leaving Maya and her young uncle on the other side of the half wall and granite surface. "And are you still leeching off of her? Don't you have a dorm on campus?"_

' _You've been there so many times, why are you asking like you didn't know?' she wants to retort but shrugs, combing hair from her face in the way he likes._

" _I can't be away from Riley too long, I'm clingy."_

" _She's clingy." Riley confirms with a playful laugh, the girl was happy almost all the time._

" _Clingy, see?" The Mathews' man scans the short girl's body, admiring her revealed skin in small athletic shorts and a long sleeved shirt. She nudges him to break his ogling before his oblivious niece turns around. "And what do you care?"_

" _I don't, I'm wondering why my glorious niece wastes her nights on you." He teases, and since the mentioned girl cannot see his hands, he slips it onto Maya's thigh, caressing the skin, causing her to inhale through her nose. "Shouldn't you both be in bed?"_

" _So you brought cupcakes and harassment?" Riley asks, and he removes his large hand with a squeeze. "I'm going to tell dad."_

" _Whatever, Cory is such a pushover, I'll beat him up just like last Thanksgiving." Both girls laugh._

" _I helped." Maya chimes in, and glances at her phone—it was late and her roomate was a total bitch if she came in after ten-thirty. "Ugh, I have to go. Desi hates when I come in late, she gets all horomonal and snappy."_

" _I cannot stand that girl." Riley spats, uncharacteristically, but she then smiles. "But yeah, you should be getting home. You have an oral essay for Mr. Brimmon, tomorrow." Maya slaps a hand to her forehead. Riley puts her friend's grilled cheese in a ziplock so she could take it with her._

" _What would I do without you, pumpkin?"_

" _What would I do without you, peaches?" Josh looks at his watch._

" _How are you getting home, Maya?" she gives him a look, which he ignores._

" _Walking, it isn't far."_

" _It's dangerous." Riley outbursts before covering her mouth. "I don't like when you walk but I let you because I know you'll do it anyway." The energetic brunette scolds._

" _Yeah, and it's not like I can rely on you—you don't have a license."_

" _Shush, I do, it's a permit."_

" _Honey, go to sleep, make sure you wear socks, your feet get cold." Maya throws sweatpants on over her small shorts. Riley has failed the actual test more than three times. Maya could drive, but didn't have a car. How would she even afford that luxury? "And why are you asking, Mathews? Going to play taxi driver instead of cop car?" he smugly smirks at her, nodding in acceptance._

" _Okay, walk home. I'll get a picture of you right now for the missing persons alert." He jesters, but his niece gasps._

" _Maya, no!" he snatches his keys up. "Uncle Josh, take her home."_

" _Aye-aye, bye, lock the doors." He commands sternly, and then gives her a tight hug and then Maya huffs before following him out the door, Riley trailing behind them and watching from the small porch as they get in his unmarked car. The car starts, and he waits for a moment so the engine can warm up, since it was mid-November and chilly out._

" _Why did you touch me?"_

" _I always touch you." He replies and she adjusts the heat, only slightly flustered—not that he can tell. He doesn't know what he does to her, the fire that pools in her stomach, the pink that rises to her cheeks._

" _You know what I mean. Riley was right there. She could've seen it." He shrugs and backs out of the driveway._

" _But she didn't." groaning, she turns the radio on, and turns down the obnoxious police scanner. Soft classic rock plays in the almost awkwardly silent vehicle._

" _Would you have been okay with her seeing it? I mean—with anyone seeing it?" she wonders aloud, and he releases a breath through his nose, his jawline tensing as she awaits the expected answer._

" _Of course not, blondie." He remarks. "This is our thing. Our secret thing, just for us to know." He tells her, looking away from the road for only a moment. He meets her sheepish gaze, which is usually fiesty and witty. But now she felt small and slightly aroused. "And you know that." She stays silent._

 _They arrived on campus shortly after the conversation, which Maya concluded was actually a reprimand, and he parks in front of her dormitories. She has her arms crossed over her chest, and Josh shakes his head, amused at her petulant behavior—all he could think of was the shorts underneath those sweatpants, and the porcelain skin that came with them._

" _Come here." He commands. Maya knows that he wants to kiss her. Whenever Joshua Mathews wants a kiss, he says 'come here', or says her full name. She obeyed and turned to him, face to face with her childhood crush._

 _He was now her secret lover. She shuts her eyes and allows him to kiss her, allows his soft lips to press against her own, which were slightly dry but still addictive to the older man. They both lean over the console for a minute or two, before he grows annoyed at the lack of contact._

" _Maya." His deep voice directs her with only one word; she slips over the leather console and into the driver's seat, pushing hair behind her shoulder so it won't get in their way._

' _Am I really kissing little Maya Hart?' he wonders this every time he moans after a lip bite, and especially every time she gasps for air and whimpers when he moves to her neck. He grips some of her thick hair and moves down her lower back with his large hand, sliding from the ropes of silk to the small of her back._

" _Josh!" she gasps out when he tugs on some of her hair tightly so he can kiss her with more dominance and control, holding her steady. "I h-have to go inside. Curfew." She manages to stutter out—why did she get like this around that man?_

" _You better." He warns, before giving her one final peck on her jawline. He slides his cold hands under her sweater and onto her warm skin, causing her to giggle but squirm._

" _Don't tell me what to do." She jesters before reaching over and grabbing her bag from the passenger side's floor. Opening the car door, she once again is engulfed in the cold and composes her self. Her face was flushed, but not from the biting air. Why did she get like that? "Go inside, Regina." He calls her one of the many blonde related names._

" _Yes, officer." She nods and then walks off, trotting up the cement steps, as Joshua sits in his car, watching his mistress leave him once again. With a sigh, he rubs his forehead and then taps on the steering wheel, taking a moment to regain a stoic and bored demeanor, as well as cool the heat flowing to his pants._

 _That girl did something to him. Something ugly, something sexy,and something addictive. Just as he feels as if he will calm down so he can go home, his phone buzzes and he pulls it from the panel and grins at the glowing screen._

 _My roommate isn't here. She left a note saying she's at a friend's-M_

 _With a look of desire he looks at the time._

 _Twenty minutes. That's it. Nana will get suspicious if I'm gone for any longer. – J_

 _Maya, insider her dorm where the bed opposite of hers his neat and made, bites her lip and waits patiently._

 _They really shouldn't do this. Especially when he's her best friend's uncle, he has a wife, a kid, and they both have morals._

 _But those morals are thrown onto the cold tile floor, joining Maya's top and her inhibitions._

 **Xxxxxx**

 **AY WHATS GOOD Y'ALL ITS ME**

 **This update took a while because I wanted it to be PERFECT! So I decided to go ahead and do a backstory chapter so you could all understand what happened with Full House ass Charlie and why he is the way he is. Sorry Lucas and Maya didn't meet, I changed it at the last minute and NEXT chapter they will meet near the end.**

 **Also, some stuff about Maya and Josh, because yes they were a thing.**

 **Stuff about Riley and Maya because, yeah, they were main hoes. I have an entire timeline written up and im following it closely so I hope you all like it. Sorry it's so long.**

 **Came in clutch with this chapter boy**

 **I have this REALLY nice cover I made but when I try to post it FF like messes it up and stretches it out, also it says it could be removed for adult content… It has a stripper pole in it so idk if that could get flagged. I didn't want to risk it. So, same cover.**

 **EPISODE REVIEW: GIRL MEETS MONEY**

 **AYY THIS EPISODE WAS REAL CUTE, FARKLE HAD SOME GOOD ASS character development, and we saw his house for the first time, and more of Maya's circumstances. It was so cute how they gathered money for their nigga after he lost everything I was like AWWW came in clutch. The shark part was a little boring to me but I thought it was cute when they made fun of Lucas. Everyone is getting so much depth honestly except for Lucas and even Riley, but especially Lucas. It was a good episode with a good message about helping others and being appreciative for what you have. Also, NO CHARLIE SO THAT WAS GR8 but there was also No Zay but it ok**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **(Guest** _ **A**_ **Jan 6) Im glad you felt the intensity of that scene, I found it kind of hard to keep things real and harsh but also serious and believable. Like while I was writing it my heart was beating and everything because I was like, FEELING that shit in my soul. Im SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT CUTIE BECAUSE THERES SO MUCH MORE COMING AND I LOVE TO WRITE THIS STORY AND I LOVE MY SUPPORTERS**

 **I live in florida, by the way, so my time zone is VERY different from yours. That's so cool, I would really like to travel to Asia and visit Korea as well as Mongolia and China. Thanks for the review**

 **(storylovexx Jan 10) I'm glad you get excited :) I enjoy updating, I hate that this took so long for me to release. I'm also sorry that Lucas and maya haven't MET MET yet. Like, next chapter they will actually talk and interact with each other, so that will be fun. Thanks for the review!**

 **(newt-scamanderp Jan 10) I know, Maya just has it really hard these days. It'll get better, though. Thanks for the review!**

 **(Kathy T Jan 28 and 29) I LOVED GIRL MEETS MONEY I hate that they skip Fridays like disney I need my GMW don't play with me… it seems episodes only air like every 2 weeks and I CANT STAND IT.**

 **I bet you REALLY liked this chapter because its Josh and Maya backstory, as well as Riley and Charlie AND Maya backstory. Once again, I feel so bad they didn't meet; Lucas wasn't even in this chapter, except when he was mentioned by Riley. Next chapter, though.**

 **AND YES Riley is a hot ass mess**

 **Its cute tho**

 **I saw some screenshots from Commonism where her and Lucas are at a table with name plates and hers says Mrs. Friar! What a cutie**

 **If yall didn't know, I ship both Lucaya AND Rucas, but I like Lucaya a lot more. This is a Lucaya Story, though.**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **(Guest Jan 31) HERE YOU GO! Thanks for the review.**

 **Y'all ive been spelling Riley's last name wrong, with only one T, but it looks so much better to me with only One T**

 **Matthews**

 **Mathews**

 **Idk I just like Mathews better, but I'll probably go back and change it.**

 **Some day.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER, BLESS UP**

 **-simmy**


	12. chapter eleven:: the girl

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature sitations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

 **Long authors note at the bottom… (runs and hides)**

the girl(11)

 **Friday**

"Wait, what?" Lucas Friar can't believe his ears right now. Lucas Friar _doesn't want_ to believe his ears right now. He should've known Charlie would somehow ruin this day, ruin his entire mood. Charlie of course heard about what happened last night during the chase, and somehow "put" two and two together, deciding that the murder and Coleman were related. So, he called in everyone he assigned to the drug dealer's case.

 _This isn't even my practice, I'm not a homicide detective or FBI agent, none of us are. Why the fuck is he making us do this?_

He says this, respectfully though, holding back the anger that was so apparent in person. "Sir, I'm not a homicide detective—it isn't in my job description to research and follow up on murders—really the only people that need to be called in are Dale and her CSI team— I don't think the murder and Coleman…and even Ferucci had anything to do with eachother-" Charlie chuckles, cutting the annoyed man off.

"No, you see I can't believe and _don't_ believe that the Coleman case and this murder have no relation. It was too weird, too oddball, that at the very moment you were chasing down a lower-level drug smuggler there is a murder at a club owned by _the son_ of one of the largest former- dealers in the city!" Charlie rambles on verbosely, Lucas grips the edge of the counter so tightly, he feels as if it'll break off and crumble into his palms. "Coincidences like that aren't coincidences, Friar. And regarding your 'job descripton', I remember clearly saying that any homicide or genocide that is a result of gang activity and illegal substances also involves you, and the rest of the ATF or DEA for that matter."

 _Gang activity? Gang ac-fucking-tivity?_

Lucas takes three deep breaths, stepping out of the kitchen and peering into the bedroom, where Riley lightly snores and tugs all the covers to her side.

"So, be here in forty-five or be fired. I have somewhere to be. I know I can count on you." And the line clicks off just like that, and so does Lucas' nerves. It's a good thing he's learned to contain them, or another $600 phone would've been thrown against the wall. Placing his hand on his now aching neck he looks into the bedroom once more, wondering how he's going to crush her spirit. That's what he was doing, really.

 _I know August really wants to see me, and wants me to be there for this huge step in his life- and your parents too… but I can't go, I have to work._

It sounded terrible in his head, so he knew it would sound ridiculous leaving his mouth. With a groan, he starts the coffee maker and prepares the speech in his head. He doesn't want to upset her, or ruin _her_ specially plannedday. Making his way to the bedroom's doorframe and leaning on it comfortably, he bites his nail and then sighs. After watching her sleep for a moment, he crawls back into the warm bed, wishing he could stay there with Riley Mathews forever. He easily pulls her towards him, wrapping a strong arm around her midriff.

"No sex. Auggie day." Is all she says sleepily and he can only laugh deeply before kissing her messy hair that was unraveling from last night's braid.

"No?" he questions as she breathes heavily, inhaling fresh morning air.

"N-no sex… Auggie day." She groggily pouts, and then drifts back into a deep and satisfying sleep. So he lies in bed, embracing his lover, touching her in the most innocent and simple way. Lucas could say he missed when it was simple between them—that he missed when their love was jovial and light, and not heavy and imposing (but in the best way imaginable, of course)…

But, there love really wasn't simple. It never has been. In fact, it was simpler _now_ than it ever has been. They work, come home, eat, and sleep—it was a routine that settled in with the both of them. Relief rested on both of their shoulders once they knew all of the drama and hiding was over.

And damn, was it hard hiding his affections for Riley Mathews.

Blankly, Lucas peers out of the window, still embracing the sleeping girl. His mind drifts away to how hard it was for them—how difficult it was to smother a fire, and instead of putting it out they covered it. The fire spread, consumed the weak attempt at a shield, and when the information was out it changed their lives forever.

 _All of the stares he never noticed… all of the glances and awkward chuckles that smothered pure sexual tension…_

XXX

" _My god, what's taking Riley so long?" Charlie glances at his dimmed phone as he sits in the theater, the previews are playing through and Riley isn't back with snacks yet. Lucas also glances at the time, shaking his head._

" _Man, where is your girl with the popcorn? How am I supposed to rock a movie without some popcorn?" Billy jokes, receiving a shove from the boyfriend of the absentee. Seeing this as an oppurtunity, Lucas stretches his legs out._

" _Actually, I have to spill one anyway, so I'll go get her." He lies._

" _We didn't need to know. You can go jack off, for all we care." Charlie jesters—they weren't all close friends but they were a steady group. Mikel canceled at the last minute, leaving Lucas, Billy, Charlie, and Riley._

" _Oh, I can do it right here? You don't mind, do you?" Lucas makes his voice sound extra polite and extra southern on the last part before getting 3D glasses thrown at him by the two annoyed but amused men. So, he shuffles down the stairs and around the corner, approaching the minimal lighting at the theater doors, peering at the tiny orange and green floor lights. As he opens the doors, sound floods in before the two yellow barriers swish closed behind him. He peers around for a familiar head of brown hair but is only met with strangers. He looks to the concessions, and then at the ugly carpet, suddenly disgusted with himself._

' _What are you doing, Lucas? That's Charlie's girl…' he thinks remorsefully._

 _But then he sees her, saying goodbye to someone, beaming and practically glowing. His face perks up, and it's like some sort of telepathy because her eyes snap to his. Her skirt is a bit shorter than it should be—Riley Mathews loved skirts. The blue one she wore now revealed her glowing legs and Lucas wished so badly he could witness the heaven underneath._

' _Charlie's beautiful, smoking hot, adorable, girl.' Riley grins innocently but knowingly. The disgust washes away and she prances over, across the room, the smell of her cotton candy perfume mixing with buttery popcorn._

" _Hey, did the movie start yet?" she asks in a friendly tone, twirling her hair absently._

" _It's okay, Charlie's still in the theater. The previews just started." Her shoulders untense as he mumbles this to her, and she grips the bottom of his shirt with her hand, a silent consent to what he was about to do. She knew he would pull her around the corner, and kiss her, and she knew it would feel amazing and cause her knees to become weak with passion._

 _And he did._

 _He nudged her against the wall and kissed her so deeply it was sinful, and she gripped his shoulders to stay attached to reality._

" _L-lucas;" her voice is absolutely whiny and soaked with desire when he pulls away, yearning more contact, but he shakes his head._

" _We need to go back." He tells her and she nods before wiping her mouth in an un-ladylike way. Many thought sweet Riley Mathews could never do anything like this._

 _The Riley Mathews everyone knew and loved would never cheat on Charlie Gardner, she was an angel, completely devoted to one; would never sneak out of movie theaters and kiss his friend, and she would never sleep in the bed of another man, using the night to disguise filthy and ravenous love. But, the Riley that Lucas knew was different. Wild almost. And at first, she felt so guilty, so bad for hurting the man she was comitted to… but now she loved it._

 _Maybe she loved Lucas more than she loved Charlie._

x

" _Lucas Friar this is not a funny joke."_ Riley's voice is full of venom and spitting anger. Her body language is surprised but also hostile. Lucas knew this would start an argument, something he didn't want on her special day.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know you wanted this day, this weekend, to be perfect but my superior called me in and there's an emergency" he defends himself, using calming hand gestures because he didn't know what would alarm or further upset her.

"All I wanted was this one weekend! This one weekend Lucas and we can't even have it because of some ' _emergency'_! Wh- did someone _die_?" He releases air through his nose, becoming slightly fed up;this was a work thing, how could she be so selfish and— _stupid_ about it?

"Yes, Riley! Someone died! There was a man lying in an alley with a _bullet through his skull_ on _my watch_ , and now _I_ have to deal with is my job, the same job I've had for years!" he says in a certain tone; rubbing her forehead, Riley begins to pace around the bedroom.

"That same job has ruined countless things for me, Lucas! You don't understand you _never will_ , it takes so much time out of your day and we're never together anymore! All I wanted was for things to be just like they used to!" He's irritated now, letting her annoyed rambling inflitrate his nerves.

"Like they _used to_? Do you really think things were better back then? Huh? Back when we had to kiss in parking lots and stay three feet apart during conversations?" she doesn't pay attention at that rhetorical question. "Stop pacing, Riley. Stop." She ignores his request.

"And I'll look like a joke if I show up alone without my 'loving' and 'caring' fiance that calls everything off at the last minute!" she raises her voice at the end of her statement. "You always do that! At Myra's wedding, at Darby's release party!"

"Riley I'll look like a _fucking joke_ if I skip out on work because my girlfriend is being a bitch!"He shouldn't have said that. Lucas bites his tongue a little too late and he knows this because Riley stops pacing and calmy brushes past him, slamming the bathroom door. The shower starts and he knows she did this out of spite—so she can't hear his pleas. "No, I mean—Riley!" he beats on the door. The irate girl stays silent. With an eye roll, Lucas groans. "Fine, Riley. I was _going_ to get done with this as fast as possible and then come back, but you want to be a fucking brat."

" _Don't curse at me Lucas!"_ she screams loudly, causing his heart to jump. He hears her pull the glass shower door back and he knows the argument is over. He begins the commute to work on a sour note, fists clenched lightly but still expressing his emotions. He never said the right thing ever. His mind always thought of the _dumbest shit_ and he always said it and it got him in trouble—and he had to kiss his way out of the mess. He tries to clear his mind and mellow out his mood as he gets onto the subway. They had a car, but Riley used it because her job took her all around town, viewing houses- Lucas' work supplied him with a vehicle during work hours.

He liked being around all of the people anyway. It made him feel like more of a person.

Whatever that meant.

Xx

"Good morning, team!" Holding in their groans and replying with simple and strained smiles, everyone (Mariah Dale and two of her men, Lucas and Billy) acknowleges their superior. "So, we have sent most of the data from this impromptu crime scene to the homicide department-" Charlie starts, and Billy kisses his teeth, which was many of the agents internal response to that statement.

 _Then why in THE fuck are we standing here?_ Lucas breathes through his nose along with this thought.

Charlie ignored the rude reaction and continues.

"-and they have decided they are taking complete control over this case." Everyone sighs with grattitude, including Lucas.

"So, sir, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call us in?"

"Well, Friar, you, Dale, and Ross were obviously there _right_ when the murder happened—and the homocide department needs a _little_ sideline work from you three before they can fully takeover. Lieutenant Pepper also agrees that this was gang related-Dale already played her part and got the pictures immediately." Mariah weakly nods, the annoyance evident in her expression as she sips from a coffee. It was early on a Friday morning—no one wanted to be there.

"And we were in the club." Billy finishes, sucking in his bottom lip with recognition. Lucas remembers the girl from last night. "The death obviously happened some time between us arriving and chasing Coleman…"

 _Don't mention her. Don't make more work for yourself. You have to get home for Riley and August._

But then he remembers their fight and he clears his throat, gaining Charlie's attention. It was an emergency after all.

"There was a witness." He starts, eyes blank. "In the alley, standing over the body."

"One of the clubgoers?" Charlie asks attentively and Lucas shakes his head, remembers her clothes, or the lack of, he should say. The skimpy attire was most likely a costume.

"A dancer. She had to be one of the dancers, Lieutenant Gardner." Lucas' mouth is sputtering out things that he should've kept to himself. Charlie grins.

"I guess you're going back to that little hole in the wall, then."

And just like that, paperwork for a warrant was filled out, the warrant was gathered with a quickness due to the nature of the crime (homicide), and _that afternoon_ here would be one last visit to Sperry's Exotic Dance Club.

xxx

Riley was happy. She wasn't going to let a fight with Lucas ruin her day, and she made sure of it. After he left, she calmed herself and took a shower. She took her medications. She got dressed and did her hair, slipping on a simple turtle neck and jeans, her hair down and bouncy. She also decided to repack her suitcase since there was no-one to match with anymore. She was going by herself—sure Farkle and Smackle were coming, but she wasn't exactly mad that Lucas wasn't coming… it was the fact that he flaked on her, as usual. It was like whenever decisions and cuts had to be made, she was last on the list of importance and first on the list to receive the short end of the stick. It's _always_ been this way. When they first started dating it was him skipping out on dinners with friends or group outings so he could stay home and do busy-work (or as he called it, _bitchwork_ ) and it's only escelated and hopefully plateaued since then. She decides to go with a fresh face and skip the makeup, Riley knew there would be lots oh hugging and kissing today, she hasn't seen her family in about two months. The brunette was excited, and proud.

 _If only Lucas were just as excited and proud…_

A phone call breaks her thoughts and she answers it. "Hey Auggie! I can't wait to see you I'm so excited, I'm about to leave and I have a surprise and"

"Riley breathe." He says calmly and she takes a deep breath and breaks into a fit off giggles, wishing her oatmeal would cook faster.

"I'm just so proud of you! You're so big now; college!" August Mathews smiles sincerely, standing in his now prepared flat. "You're going to have an amazing time, Auggie. College will be the best four years of your life." She tells him with a chuckle. _Unlike mine._ She doesn't say this but finally pours her breakfast in a bowl, putting an unhealthy amout of sugar into it, somehting Lucas was scold her for. _But he isn't here and apparently I'm a bitch._

"I know, I'm actually really looking forward to it. Our debate team is near best in the country _and_ they have an amazing egalitarianists group ran by the pre-law students. It's amazing—you don't know the fight for rights and _actua_ l equality until you've met someone who proudly states they support egalitarianism." Riley slightly glazes off as she eats, she doesn't know what an egalitarianist is but she attempts the chime in.

"Hey, I'm a feminist! I don't think women should have to shave their legs or take lower positions in the male predominant workforce." She says boldly. August stays silent.

"Well, that's a start." He reassures her and she feels proud. "So Lucas is coming right?" _Oh no, what do I say?_

"Uh, well see he had to do some work thing, I didn't really ask but it seemed important." There is more silence.

"Okay. I understand, he can always visit later. There's Thanksgiving and Christmas." August says maturely, and Riley wants to change the conversation before the boy starts a colorful rant on the pagan origin of Christmas or the true 'Thanksgiving' holiday.

"So you're not upset?" _I still am_.

"No, of course not. But Farkle is coming right?" Riley smiles at this. _At least I can count on Farkle. He's always been there when Lucas hasn't._

"Of course." She grins. "Okay, gotta eat, be there in about an hour." And with that she ends the phone call in a better mood. She calls Farkle.

"Farkle! Lucas cancelled at the last minute, you're still coming right?" Riley asks anxiously and quickly.

"Yeah, of course… what happened?"

"Work."

"Ah."

 **Xx**

The ride to the university isn't exactly long, but it was for _Riley_ , who squirms in her seat everytime Farkle's driver and security passes an exit; and keeps changing her position so she can comfortably sleep in the car. Mick looks back at her from the review mirror as she groans in frustration. Isadora peers over her shoulder, clearly comfortable in the 8-passenger truck.

"Is something wrong, Riley?" _Yeah my fiance is stupid and my butt hurts and I'm hungry._ Isadora looks at her with slight concern, knowing the girl is probably restless from sitting down this long and not being able to get up and stretch. ' _How does she even stand being on a plane?'_ The drive from where Smackle and Farkle live, the Capital district, was farther than Riley had to travel so far.

"Yeah, no I—I have to pee." She whines hoarsely and Isadora smiles before asking Mick to go on the next exit so they can eat and take a rest. Farkle is in the front seat writing a speech, he had a few more spots to hit before the election. He needed these last two speeches to be inspring, empowering, and a kick into office. He felt extremely intimidated by his older opponent, he feared many voters would lean towards the more experienced Cash instead of the fresh and young Farkle. "And will you stop writing those? No homework, this is supposed to be a fun trip! Riley scurries up from the farthest seat back and up next to Smackle, grabbing her friend's papers from his lap and placing them in her previous spot.

"I wish, but I have to finish these. Cash is already done with his speeches, and I have two more spots to hit in Western, including a charity drive to fund and sponsor…" he says quickly, Riley puts an relaxing hand on his arm and Smackle rests her head on his shoulder. "But I have my two ladies here, so I'll be fine." He says slickly and Riley laughs, its been a while since the old Farkle bubbled up.

"So, Riley, how is Lucas? You've barely spoken of him since we started the trip." The brunette squirms in her seat, acting like her pee is crippling her. When they finally reach the stop, she scurries out of the car like a small child and runs to use the bathroom, while Farkle and Smackle stretch by the truck. "She's something… how did you even meet her?" Farkle's wife asks endearingly, peering over to the taller man who smiles shortly.

"It was… accidental. But I knew she needed me." He begins. For some reason, Isadora never felt threatened or on edge by Farkle's and Riley's very close bond. Most women would feel alarmed or curious on the true intentions of a beautiful woman and their husband, but she trusted him. He trusted her with his heart and mind and she trusted him with their marriage. She's never asked this question, and it was weird that she brought it up at _this_ moment. Farkle makes a mental note of this. "That's a story for another time." He whispers, kissing her hair as Riley returns, her short attention span evident when she stops to look at something on a billboard. Farkle looks at her, and is proud.

She was no longer the vulnerable, weak-minded, and naïve girl that a man could easily manipulate and control.

Or so he thought…

 **xx**

Maya awoke abruptly and in an ugly way, spit dried on the sides of her mouth and snot dried at the nostrils, resulting in a bark-like breathing pattern. She was sweating, even though she only wore sleep shorts and her hair stuck to her back and shoulders obnoxiously.

She sleepily looked around, enjoying the righteous moment of ignorace, the memories of yesterday hadn't settled in yet, but when they did, she immediately felt a surge of bile rising up to her throat. Leaping up and almost tumbling off the bed, she skitted across the wood floor and to the cold bathroom linoleum, releasing her stress into the toilet. After this, she pees silently, thankful it was her day off, thankful she took up last Friday in place of another girl.

But she was scared to face that damned place anyway—scared to see Jay or Kira, scared to see the building at all really. All of the memories that took place in that building have been replaced by one… one that towers over and had more significance than the rest.

 _Maya Hart saw a murder._

She was so scared, so very terrified of what this meant. What was she going to do?

 _What if he comes for me?_

No one would even miss her, she would be gone in a moment, forgotten after three or four latenight "breaking news" headlines. All of the people that cared about her were gone. Either she pushed them away or they expelled her from their lives, labeling her as toxic or negative.

Even if her life isn't at risk (she knew it definitely was), and she goes to the police and tells them every single thing from yesterday, they probably wouldn't believe her. She knew how the police force worked. They were heavily biased, too busy for little people like her.

 _They might think I'm the murderer—I was standing there when they came by, not the man on the motorcycle. I was staring at the body, me. Maya Hart._

This realization chills her to the core and she shakes her head. She suddenly becomes very aware of every noise around her, and each irritates her nerves. The hyper vigilance was affecting her so horribly that she had to go back into her room and lie down, her head pounding.

 _What if they arrest me? I'll end up without a fair trial, they'll bring up my mother I can't let them use that against me—_

Her thoughts bounce around her blonde skull and she places her pillow over her head, closing the soft cushion around her ears at an attempt of blocking out her inner narration that was making her feel sicker by the moment.

 _Calm down, Maya girl. They won't figure anything out, those guys don't even remember what you look like. You could've been any girl in that damn club, they don't know!_

She then glances over to the pile of rags that was her costume. The sight of them make her ashen and she storms up, grabbing the clothes and shoving them in a opaque trashbag. She steps outside her apartment and shoves the bag down the trash chute, something Jay would've slapped her across the face for, but she didn't care. She needed those clothes out of her sight, she only wishes the whole memory never happened, if only she could erase it. Maya feels vulnerable. The worst feeling ever for her that she felt rather frequently.

It was only getting worse from there as her feelings spiraled, snowballed, and mashed into a stomach-tightening ball.

Xxx

The parking lot of Sperry's was nearly empty due to the fact that the club became an offical crime scene. This was the icing on top of the cake for Jay, who was already beyond pissed that Maya skipped on her dance. Kira wasn't too happy either

 _Kadence looks around the dressing room after having returned from outside, where her partner was supposed to have been getting some fresh air. She swears under her breath and looks in the bathroom, stopping a fellow dancer._

" _Jaida have you seen Maya?" Jaida shakes her long dark braids and Kadence rubs her forehead._

" _Shit!" No partner meant no dance and Jay was going to be absolutely pissed- he didn't believe in understudies so there was no one to take the blonde absentee's place so the tall brunette was screwed. She became even more frustrated once Kira's usually promising voice came across the speakers. She ran backstage, signaling Kira to the side, away from the rowdy and excited men._

" _What's the problem, Kadence? You're on in about sixty." 'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

" _I can't find Maya anywhere, Kira, she's gone she fucking dipped on the dance." A look of annoyance and worry pales over the MC's attractive features as she looks at her watch and then snatches a clipboard from one of the stagehands._

" _You've gotta be fucking with me, Kadence. Y'all are trying the wrong one today-" Kira growls before storming back to the dressing room. "Maya!? Maya! Mama if you in here Ima need you to come out right now, because your dance is right now!"she grows frantic and the dancers all look around in confusion. Meanwhile Kadence is still on the side stage, in costume, ready to dance unlike the missing Hart. She taps her heel impatiently, her anxiety worsening as the men get louder. Back in the dressing room, Kira is fed up._

" _You know what," Kadence scribbles something down on her clipboard in an irritated manner. "Jaida, Kelie, Damia, Lexis. Up right now!"_

 _Jaida chokes on her water, giving Kira a foul look. Due to Maya's disappearance, Kira had to do an impromptu reschedule._

" _Kira we aren't on for half an hour! I'm not ready I'm not even in full makeup!" Kira snatches the water from the girl's manicured hand and scowls._

" _Well slap some glitter on your dark ass and get sidestage in three minutes or you're fired." Kira touts, throwing the water away and giving the frustrasted dancer a 'try me' expression. Jaida mutters under her breath in her native tongue of French and then makes her way to her shared vanity. "That's what I thought." Kira enjoyed threatening the girls' jobs but her only real authority was during dance cuts, only Jay could decide who joined the Sperry's girls and who left. It forcefully motivated the girls well enough, though._

 _Speaking of the club owner, he wouldn't be too pleased either when he heard of the Maya situation. Kadence's stomach tightened and released as Damia stepped past her, giving her a reassuring look. This also irritated her—less stage time meant less money. Maya was playing with her bank account right now._

" _We're taking over, doing our number first. No Maya." Lexis drawls, Kadence sighs and heads back to the dressing room. It had nothing to do with her but she wishes Maya had stayed in the cramped room instead of going out for 'fresh air',( fresh air translated to 'gone', appartently)._

Getting the club emptied was a hassle last night but they managed to do it and established a crime scene permiter, yellow tape waving in the wind at the exits of the alley and at that backstage exit door in the club. Walking past posted officers, he gives a brief smile of respect and is sterned faced once more once his green eyes lay upon an agitated Jay Ferucci, who was sitting on the stage and about to be brought in for questioning, again, for the second time in the short week.

"Guess you're just not lucky." Is all the haughty officer says, no doubt the spoiled crime boss' son was giving him attitude. "Oh, hello detective Friar. We've already asked him some minor initiating questions. We're brining him to the precint for further interrogation." Lucas nods, giving Jay a look but sensing he wasn't directly related with the crime.

"I'm already losing money, here. My club is closed on a Saturday! Do you know what you're costing me?" Billy rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Mr. Ferucci we understand it's an inconvience but you're a key witness to the murder since it was done on the property of your club." The sane officer replies, also annoyed.

"It ain't got nothing to do with me, I couldn't care less about some scrub that shows up to my club." Irritated, the officer begins to walk off and Jay surpsingly follows, grumbling under his breath. Lucas turns to his partner who is talking with a photographer and Lucas takes the time to go out to the scene of the shooting. He ducks under the tape and shows his badge with a smile, the body long gone but the dried blood still there, and the telling tire streaks that he had somehow not noticed before on that night. A man from forensics is holding files in his hand, flipping through a thick stack of paper, pointing over the sheets with gloved hands.

"Any ID on the body? Who is our John Doe?" Lucas asks expectantly; the man parts from the current conversation and turns to the curious officer.

"Yeah, aged thirty one, name is Blake Collin. No felonious criminal record, some speeding tickets. Healthy." Lucas nods as the name sticks to his thoughts, a name he would be hearing for a few months starting today. "We sent the bullet in to get matched with a gun but I wouldn't be surprised if it 'lost' its serial number. One of mine could tell from off the bat the bullet was from an older gun. We won't be getting that report in for a while though, so we just have to sit tight."

Meanwhile inside, Billy is talking to Kira, who is shaken up about the shooting that was right under her nose. She and Jay had been arguing all morning and she felt sick to her stomach. She sat at the bar with a glass of water as Billy gave her a light interrogation, notepad in hand.

"Ms. Conaway one of your dancers was seen by detective Friar and I evacuating the shooting. We need to identify her as she is a key witness." Billy infers the woman could've seen a face, maybe even both, maybe the bike that was used to escape, anything really would help. Kira rubs her forehead as she remembers the drama from the Maya disappearance and sighs, putting two and two togther.

"I think it might've been our Maya, Maya Hart." Billy writes this and listens expectantly. "She was missing right before her dance and we couldn't find her. Not sure if this happened before or after the—incident—but it makes sense."

"Thank you, you'll be a big help." He notices how uneasy she is a rubs her hand in reassurance.

"Kira it will be okay. Ms. Hart will be okay." She smiles and sips her water calmly with a nod of thanks as the black man walks to his partner.

"I see; thanks man. This is going to be a tough one." Lucas bites at his thumbnail in thought.

He strolls down the steps and up to Lucas. "Yeah, especially since the perpetrator wasn't a club goer at all, Doe and unsub just happened to go through this alley. There's a possibility it's completely unrelated to Sperry's or Ferucci."

"Doe has been ID'd as Blake Collin… There's so many missing pieces to fill in here."

"Well we still have to interview that dancer." Billy says hopefully and Lucas remebers her. She was so easy to forget, so small and little, running away frantically and frightened to her core. He didn't remember much of her except blonde hair and cowboy boots. "Got word from the MC inside, Kira Conaway, says the girl's name is Maya Hart and wasn't on stage for her perfomance." The playful man grins for a bit before stiffening back up. "She gave us her address to go and get her for interrogation.

"Warrant, let's hit it." They say their goodbyes and head back to the black squad care, Lucas lighting a cigarette and taking a few huffs of it, grinning with release.

"Yuck, Friar. I'ma tell."

"I dare you. We'll fight, Billy." The men laugh and make their way to Maya Hart's residence.

xxxXXX

Maya shoots up , covered in warm uncomfortable sweat. She looks outside and sees the sun is still out, still the same day, the same life. She pukes for second time that day, even though she hans't eaten, so bile slips past her throat and into the toilet, leaving her a heaving mess. She weakly makes her way to the kitchen for crackers and soda.

 _If he doesn't kill me then my body definitely will._ She can already picture the stress and trauma causing her hair to fall out, keeping her up at night to lose sleep and weight, shriveling away. She needs to tell someone what she saw, but shes afraid that if she even whispers the motorcycle will rip through the window and come for her, sweeping her away with a bullet. She goes to her painting desk and pulls out a blank journal, unlined.

She tells her mother what she saw. She writes pages and pages and before she knows it she is crying and sweating again. She can't live like this, she won't, but some how she can see it happening.

Her confession is broken short by a respectful knock, but it sends her stomach down to her toes as she lifts haggard ghostly blues to the door, tongue drying up instantly. Her breath is stuck right at her lips as she doesn't move.

Lucas knocks on Ms. Harts door, giving Billy a look. "This is the right place, yeah?"

"Yeah, Kira got it from the files."

Maya hears voices and begins to hyperventialte, becoming near hysterical.

Lucas knocks again. "Maya Hart? New York City police department." Maya sqeuaks and weighs the chances of it being a lie.

Billy sighs. "Maybe she's not home."

"No, she is. Has to be." Lucas grumbles before knocking once more. "We just want to ask a few questions; it's detective Lucas Friar and William Ross."

A shaking Maya carefully walks over to the door, prepared to run if it breaks down. She avoids a creaky floorboard just in case bullets were to fly through the door after being alerted by her presence. She looks through the peephole and sees the man from practice that was talking to Jay—Lucas. She decided whether or not she wants to go through with his, really wanted to involve herself any further.

Lucas sighs. He is about to give up but then thinks about how he gave up Riley's special day. He commits. "Look, Ms. Hart. I understand you're shaken up. It's not an easy sight and you're going to feel chilled for a while but we need your help in making sure the victim gets the justice he deserves. His killer needs to come to light, people need to be punished for the wrongdoings they have done." He speaks through the door calmly, and with a sudden burst of adrenaline Maya reaches up and undoes the chain, flinging the door open, her loose hairs swinging back with the gust of air. Billy and Lucas are startled but regain composure as they look upon the small girl. Lucas gets a better look at her, small like he assumed, with long blonde hair and light eyes. Her nose was small but defined and her lips were horribly chapped.

"Y-yes?" Maya, her voice hoarse, feels intimidatd by the sight of the men but stays static.

"May we take you down to the station, we only have a few questions to ask you."

XxXXX

… **I am not dead…**

 **It me…**

 **So I know yall probably want to bus my head, and if my orignal readers are still here I want to say I am so so SORRY for abandoning this. After Lucas ended up with Riley after all I lost hope and became annoyed with the show. I was unmotivated to write for sometime and then the show ended so I was even more screwed up. The whole thing pissed me off so I said FUCK IT and stopped writing this bitch.**

 **But now I'm back and raring to go so LETS GOOOOOOOO**

 **I noticed a few continuity errors so I'm going to clear things up as I notice them while rereading the entire story.**

 **1\. Josh' partner's name was Val at first, and then somehow ended up as Katia. I'm going to keep it as Katia.**

 **I want to thank everyone so much. Welcome back to peaches.**


	13. chapter twelve:: the small blonde

peaches

simsgal

Rated M: Language, scenarios, theme, and sexually mature sitations

I do not own Girl Meets World :(

 **Shoutout to ChampagneTasteBeerMoney and the May 9 guest, my first reviewers since breaking the hiatus**

 **Songs for the Chapter: Lifestyle x Young Thug**

The small blonde(12)

Upon being asked by the two detectives, Maya agreed quickly before her stomach once again disagreed with her and caused her to lose the little courage she had remaining. Billy looked down to her in a concerned manner, observing her dark circles and dry lips and cleared his throat. He notices her about to gather her bag and slip on her shoes.

"Uh, you, um -Ms. Hart you can clean yourself up before you are taken in." Maya nods but her heart flutters at the phrase "taken in", which reminds her of her incarcerated mother. She smiles meekly.

"Sorry I look like crap righ-right now." She stutters, allowing the officers in, feeling them walk in behind her but respectfully stay near the entrance. Lucas takes the time to look around her small but neatly kept apartment. The living room half had a small couch perched in front of a small flat screen and shelf filled with a seemingly endless amount of CDs. He noticed a large window, and a messy desk scattered with paper and paint against that wall. His eyes returned to the short girl who retreated to her bathroom, the tap was running as she freshened up. He took this time to turn to his partner.

"It's defintely her. She's our girl." He notes, paying attention to her behavior. She was defintely jumpy and was anxious.

"Without a doubt. Matches the description of who you saw that night." Lucas nods and in his head goes over the necessary questions to ask her.

Maya is in the bathroom, splashing her face with water and brushing her teeth. She didn't want to keep the two men waiting, so she brushes her hair quickly and places it in an attempt at a neater ponytail. She scurries back to her room and closes the door so she can get changed into better clothes, an inappropriate redness creeping over her face when she realizes she wore only tiny cloth shorts and a thin white shirt to answer the door. She can hear their soft but firm voices through the thin wall as she slides on loose, ill-fitting shorts and a loose plain shirt, feeling claustrophobic at the moment. She takes a deep breath and realizes what she's about to do.

What if someone found out she confessed?

 _Don't think like that, Maya. They won't find out._

She ignores her wandering thoughts and leaves the room, once again joining the two men. They walk out into the hall and her heart is beating a mile a minute. She locks the door, and then checks it twice to make sure it's locked.

Lucas notices this and glances at her paranoid behavior. "Ms. Hart, if you like, once we've gotten a bit further into the case we can assign a squad car to park outside your building." The native Texan says reassuringly, and Maya freezes up and utters a confusing noise before sighing.

"Uh, I'm fine. Just, the locks in this building are old and sometimes trip up." She states quickly. Billy hopes she won't lie so easily in the interrogation room. He leads the way down the steps, Lucas behind the small blonde woman, and they escort her to the black squad car. She looks down to the ground as Lucas holds the back door open for her, giving her an easy smile. She didn't understand why they were being so nice. Wasn't she a potential perpetrator? She _was_ there. The body _was_ there. She pulls her seatbelt on and sits in the middle, leaning back.

The radio clicks on and loud rap music begins to play, causing Maya to jump and Lucas to sigh in annoyance after one in reaction of being startled. Billy laughs lightly and turns the dial down.

"My apologies, Ms. Hart. Detective Friar here wanted to hear the new _Young Thug_ that just dropped." He says easily as Lucas shoots him a look, but then realizes he was just trying to ease the shaky woman in the backseat.

"It's fine." She sighs out, the first time speaking to them without a stutter, even though the phrase was short and easy ten minutes ago she would have horribly tumbled over her own words. Lucas carries on with the banter.

"I don't really like it. I can't understand what he's saying." The dark blonde remarks as Billy rolls his eyes.

"I told you, Lucas, it's _living life like beginners._ " Lucas scoffs and Maya grins in a little.

"What does that even mean?" his partner asks.

"It's art." Billy defends quickly before looking back to the fidgeting blonde.

"So, Ms. Hart do you live alone?" this question causes her to tense back up. _Yes. Which of course makes it easier for someone to come and murder me._

"Yes, detective Ross." Is what she simply replies. The word "alone" causes Lucas to think of his own girl, alone on a car ride and most likely with her family at the moment, smiling and excusing his absence even though she was beyond pissed at him. He truly did not deserve her.

"I see. We can defintely arrange for a squad car." Billy assures her, breaking Lucas' thoughts, calming Maya only slightly.

The ride to the station is too short, or maybe it just passes by quickly because Maya feels like she's numb so nothing is real.

Time passes by quickly when nothing is real.

The familiar building makes Maya's squirming stomach drop even lower into her bodice as the memories smack her in her forehead, easily compared to post traumatic stress disorder. She swallows nervously as they park the car, and takes a shuddery breath.

Lucas peers behind him to make sure Maya and his partner are following, and the blonde trails behind helplessly. Josh floods back in. He takes a seat in her mind and glares at her, his eyes burning like all of the Matthews' eyes do.

And boy, if looks could kill Maya would be more than dead. She winces upon walking into the bulding. Everything was still the same. Same tile, same paint color (repainted and fresher, she notices), same wrap around desk in the lobby. She's about to turn and run, fearing that Joshua Matthews will turn the corner any moment, a pen behind his ear, somehow appearing even though he was now all the way in California with Katia, who stuck by him even after all the bullshit.

"Right this way Ms. Hart. Hey, Randy." Lucas' voice brings her back to cold reality and she's following him down the hall, unfamiliar faces everywhere. She's been down these halls many times…

 _That was then. This is now._

She fills out a bit of paperwork for identification purposes as Lucas goes off for a moment to do god knows what.

Lucas knows to go easy on her and try not to overwhelm her with questions. He also knows to recommend counseling for what she's seen, especially after somewhat forcing her to recall the troubling events.

 _It's the shit like this I hate about my job. And where's Charlie? No where to be fucking found._

Upon grabbing the necessary papers and handing them to the officer who sat with Billy in the interrogation surveillance room, he peers at the small woman through the two-way glass. She was aware of their presence, but glanced at herself in the mirror, her nose pink and eyes scurrrying. Lucas sighs and steps into the room, causing her to jump only slightly. He smiles at her, sitting opposite of her and pushing the discreet red button under the table to initiate recording. Maya knows of this entire process already, knowledgeable of both ends.

"So, Ms. Hart. I would like to start by asking how long you've worked at Sperry's Exotic Club." He asks coolly, used to this. Maya swallows, peering at the glass of water and not his eyes, his spearing eyes that made her nervous even though she was guilty of no crime. She recalls this in her mind, remembering her first dance even. How hot the lights were, how loud the men were, how the music shook the stage practically. She was only 23.

"About five years now." She says easily. Riley never knew about Sperry's. She worked retail at a children's clothing store but never became curious enough to wonder where Maya worked. Maya always shrugged it off and said fast food, which was true at first until the frustrated blonde quit her job, preferring the quick, dirty money.

"Would you say you're accquainted with Jay Ferucci, the club owner?" Maya scoffs at this, a small snort of a laugh that didn't match her uneasy demeanor. Lucas is taken off guard by this but regains his composure quickly.

"Jay? Hardly. He was barely there and when he did show he was too busy criticizing us. Yelling at us. Sometimes he even hits some of the younger girls." Maya starts slowly. She recalls the memory easily. Jay was a hard man to please. He got what he wanted; he is a spoiled brat. "We have _less_ than a work relationship. He is my boss, after all." She states honestly, eyes on the water. Lucas nods.

"Have there been any discrepencies these past few weeks between Mr. Ferucci and any clubgoers? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"No, not that I know of. He doesn't really tell us his business." Maya thinks hard. She avoids Jay and his business as much as possible. Only one thing stands out and she's sure it isn't helpful."Well earlier this week, I think Tuesday, he came back from an overnight Cuba trip. He didn't say why." She says it anyway and Lucas' eyebrows shoot up. He knows Billy heard this as well in the surveillance room through the recording and is probably reacting the same way. It wasn't specific information but it was something.

Finally, he prepares himself to ask questions about that night. "Ms. Hart, where were you on Thursday, September the 18th?" Maya becomes numb again. She takes a moment to speak but the detective is patient and respectful.

"I-I was at work. I was in the dressing room, preparing for my dance. I was a little nervous so I stepped out _side_." Maya's voice cracks as she nearly gags, fully recalling the event in words, out into the universe, for the first time. Maybe this was a mistake. Lucas says nothing but gives an expression of support. "I was only outside for a little before a- a man ran past me. He looked scared." She pulls at the hem of her shorts, the room seeming to get smaller. "And then I heard it. The bike, I mean. It was so loud. It chased after the man and I thought the rider was going to _hit_ him… but he overshot, but turned right around and… and…" Maya has to stop now. Her eyes burn and her throat is dry so she takes the water and drinks some. Lucas nods.

 _This confirms exactly what we thought. Unsub was on a motorbike._

"That's fine, Ms. Hart," he cuts her off politely so she doesn't have to speak the disturbing obvious. "If given the oppurtunity, could you identify the bike rider?" Maya remembers that dark void of a helmet. She is reminded of it so easily it's like she's still lying in those crates. But, she knows that even as there as she felt she couldn't have identified that man even if she wanted to.

But, Maya knows even if she had saw that man, she wouldn't have pointed him out. She wishes she was clueluess—but she could only pretend to be to protect herself.

 _Here I am talking to the police._

"Um, no. He was wearing a helmet. Dark tinted, I couldn't see a face." _But he saw mine._ That's the last straw for Maya. "Can I step out for a moment—bathroom?" The detective nods and scoots his chair back as she does the same, opening the interrogation room door. Maya can barely breathe, her lungs are tight and cowering.

"Down the hall and to your left." After she leaves, the hallway inviting her, she leans against the wall, her head spinning. She runs to the bathroom as her body reacts more, her retching filling the echoing room. With a sigh, she leans against the stall and cries a little. A silent cry that had an occasional sniffle and inhale.

The same cry she did after the jury ruled her abuser _not guilty_. As soon as the gavel hit the podium she looked at Josh, her face contorted with agony before her knees gave out even though she was sitting. It was like an asthma attack, composed of slight gasps as she tried to hang on to life. Her reality returned to the bathroom stall.

Suddenly, Josh smiled smugly before leaving his chair and walking off somewhere deeper and darker into her mind.

He would never leave. Her heart is beating as she swishes her mouth with sink water and leaves the bathroom, door swishing behind her. Her hair rustles as she walks past the interrogation room so that she can go home, where she'll be safe.

Lucas steps out right at this moment and sighs. "Ms. Hart! We aren't finished yet! Please come back!"

 _Maya, I'm sorry baby. Please come back. I didn't mean it._

"Ms. Hart please, you're a detrimental part of the investigation!" he calls after her as her pace quickens. She's walked these halls many times before.

 _Maya please, you're so fucking important to me. I need you._

And before she can think of Josh anymore she's outside again, the city noises filling her head instead of the sly man's words. She goes home.

Lucas and Billy share a look of annoyance before the latter shrugs and turns back to the small cctv.

"Well, at least we got some new information…" Billy says.

"Yeah."

xxXXX

"Topanga I can't believe you made me walk around this campus in heels." Cory complains in a whiny voice. They were done carrying the last few boxes that were left behind. Topanga, a bit aged in the face but still beautiful, smiles warmly and knowingly.

"Honey I'm the one wearing heels. Not you. Besides, you still have to carry the TV." She grins motioning towards the flatscreen in its heavy box—a gift from Shawn.

"I didn't even buy the thing! Why do I have to move it?" he groans as Riley smiles at her parents who were still hopelessly in love. It's what she wanted with Lucas. What she should have.

"Because Shawn isn't here. So get to lifting, my love."

"Topanga!"

"Cory!" the man sighs with compliance.

"This is the way you treat me after 20 years of marriage," he starts in a grumble while Topanga chuckles. "Shawn?" her smile fades as she rolls her eyes and goes to hold the door open for him. Riley glances over to her younger brother and Farkle who are once again invested in a deep conversation, talking with their hands. She sighs and looks to her own, twiddling her fingers and is startled when Smackle walks up behind her.

"Something wrong, Riley?" the younger girl shrugs and doesn't want to ruin the positive ambiance but it's just the two of them so she confides.

"I just wish, well my parents are together, you and Farkle are here and Auggie has Ava. I just wish Lucas was here." Isadora nods knowingly, but is unsure of what to say. From what she knows about Lucas, he often skips out on events. No, it's never on purpose, but he's absent nonetheless.

"You know he would've came if he wanted to. Work takes too much time out of our days—look how Farkle was during the trip." They look to the studious man who is now laughing with the youngest couple. "He loves spending time with us, with you, and he would rather be standing right here next to you." This is what Riley needed to hear and she feels better.

"You're right." They trade reassuring grins and Isadora flips shiny hair behind a demure shoulder. They rejoin to group and Cory and Topanga return as well.

"Looks like that's all of it. You're offically moved in, Auggie." Topanga winces slightly before grinning and giving her son a sweet, proud look. "Sorry, habit. August." Auggie smiles before giving his shorter mother a tight hug, grateful. A hug that says everything for him.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" he then turns to his dad and hugs him as well, receiving a pat on the back. "Everyone! Hug!" and so they all hug the younger boy, even Isadora who is more than excited for the Matthews boy. They probably looked weird but the Matthews didn't care. They were a goofy quirky family. "I really am proud of you son. Brings me to tears almost." Cory says as they finally break apart. Topanga's irises roll once again.

"Oh brother, you're leaving me alone with _this_?" The children laugh as Cory cheers up a bit.

"Alone time? _Oh boy oh boy oh boy_." Auggie and and Riley cringe before sharing a knowing look.

"Oh! One last thing, Auggie. From me and Lucas." Riley goes to the black truck she traveled in and opens the back door thanks to Farkle who pressed the wireless key. She has a small blue bag with gift paper and ribbons spilling from it.

"Riles you didn't have to." Auggie says sincerely, still touched by the gift. She hands the bag to him, tucking hair behind her ear. He takes it, rambling through the gift paper and pulling out a square metal frame that was covered in intricate yet delicate trim and etching. Encased was their first picture together, a small Auggie wrapped in a blanket in a 7 year old Riley's arms, her toothy grin beaming and ambitious. "Oh Riley, thank you so m-" before he can give thanks she hugs him tightly, beaming with pride for her brother. Wishing the best years of college possible for him. _Better than mine, please._

"Wow, way to show us up, Riles!" Farkle jokes, handing the new college student a medium sixed box. "This will help you make it to those 9am classes, August. Congratulations." Auggie peels back the paper, revealing a brand now Keurig.

"Oh Farkle wow, I shouldn't." he says with a humble laugh, ready to respectfully return the gift.

"No, take it. Trust me, you're gonna need it." He looks over to Ava who was hugging her own parent—her mother, and looked sleepy as well. "And she'll appreciate it too if she's anything like Smackle." This resulted in a swat on the arm but then a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you all so much. Really. I'm going to miss you guys." He embraces the older man, a role model of sorts, in a warm hug and gives one to Smackle as well.

"We'll miss you too, honey." The older Matthews mother squeezes her son's shoulders before looking at her watch. "Now who's ready to go and eat?" Cory nods pushing his sleeves up, resulting in a pile of cheers and excitement. The group, including Ava and her mother make their way to Farkle's truck since it's the only one they all fit in.

Riley is happy. She pulls out her phone and texts her man how happy she is.

 _I'm having such a great time. Auggie loved the gift. It's okay if you had to work and I'm sorry for freaking out. Next time will be even better. I love you, baby._

 _-R_

She wiggles excitedly, slipping her phone in her purse. It was a tight fit but they all managed to get into the truck and drive off, Auggie's gifts safely in the back until he can add them to his dorm.

Everything was perfect at this moment.

xxXX

Later at the restaurant, a steakhouse (at Cory's request), everyone is laughing, having a good time. The women joke about their partners and Riley doesn't even feel sad. She joins in and tells about how sometimes Lucas will scream when the shower water is too hot and everyone is amused, especially Farkle. She drinks more of her strawberry lemonade but then realizes she has to pee.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She excuses herself and Topanga nods her off before the brunette stands and goes to the bathroom, looking for the sign on the wall. She enters, goes into a stall and does her business, her mind clear and happy thanks to her medications and a plain good time. She flushes, leaves the stall and begins to wash her hands when a familiar short blonde walks in.

"I had to pee too." Ava says simply. She makes her way to the mirror first, though, looking at herself and Riley smiles knowingly. Same old Ava. The curly haired girl turns to the oldest Matthews child and looks apprhensive.

"I uh, appreciate everything you guys do for me. I hope you know that." The blue-eyed girl starts. Riley looks taken aback but then grins pleasantly. "Your mom was always there for me when my own couldn't be, especially these last few years after… you know." The smaller girl swallows roughly. _Her father comitted suicide._ Riley knew. Everyone knew. It isn't everyday one of top prosecters in New York kills himself—and this one happened to be Ava's father. Even though her parents separated, Ava and her mother were both grief stricken. Auggie told her everything. He said that sometimes they would use her bay window. "I know I'm a lot to put up with, but I really do love you guys. And I love August, too. I'm so happy." Her heart pangs as she thinks about the somewhat forgotten bay window. A certain blonde _she_ shared the bay window with. The similarities of the situations.

"We love you too, Ava. You're family, too." And they hug again in the bathroom. Riley knew Ava was family because of how Auggie looked at her, sometimes from the corner of his eye to make sure she was okay, making sure she was happy. They would meet eyes and share a look of subtle bliss that only they, and Riley, knew. "Now go pee so we don't miss dessert." Ava giggles and goes to use the restroom, leaving an elated Riley at the sink to stare at herself.

 _I'm so happy._

X

 **Man writing his chapter I almost started crying like 3 times, this shit felt real lmao im such a punk**

 **Peep billy trying to put lucas on that young thug lool if yall aint know this story takes place in 2014 and I remember that song being hot hot HOT. So yk billy had to pop in the tape real quick.**

 **I just had to add in that little Ava moment because I love Ava and she's just so adorable. I always pictured her and topanga having that I "you're a hot mess but I love you" relationship.**

 **Also this might be TMI for yall but I was GOING to add that Ava and Auggie…. Did stuff…for the first time on Riley's bay window but I'm nice and removed it LMAO it felt weird**

 **ANYWAY**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you all so much for rejoining and joining me on the journey that will be peaches.**

 **Review response**

 **Guest Apr 16- Dawg what if I told you this was the comment that got me writing this story again? I really aint shit lmao, I read this and was a little shook I was clutching my pearls then was like "dang u right" so I hopped on my computer and finished the previous chapter which was started ages ago. This bitch fuckin updated. Thanks for reading.**

 **ChampagneTasteBeerMoney May 7- Girl thank u yess I appreciate that. Welcome to peaches. Lucas is kinda trash right now but he uh… gets… better? Yeah. Lmao we will see what becomes of Maya, Lucas, and Riley. And you're right, my muse has changed but I don't think yall will like it. I will be wearing bulletproof vests once I release those chapters. Also YES JOSH RLY AINT SHIT. Neither is uriah, the actual actor if im being honest. With his fine mayonnaise ass. Mmm. ANYWAY HAHA, This chapter you get a little more insight on Josh. I was going to put him in this chapter fr but was saving him for a few chapters later for something big. Thanks for reading! Its fitting to get saucy girl so stay tuned**

 **Guest May 9- I have special plans for my Riley but I'm not sure how it will be received. I guarantee some of yall will want to beat my ass but it's what is best for her. I hate charlie so much lmao hes such a rat, his full house ass. Ugh im disgusted. Thanks for reading lol, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Thank you all, readers, reviewers, everyone. Sorry for any older reviews I missed, I have the memory of a toaster.**

 **Next Chapter: Lucas still needs a little more information from a certain blonde and Billy takes his shot with Missy. Riley and her man make up from their fight. *Sips wine, grins***

 **SEE YALL LATER**

 **-simmy**


End file.
